Little Things
by ElenaCalderHoran
Summary: Elena, jeune fille un peu perdue. Une rencontre va changer sa vie. Mais tout n'est pas toujours tout rose. Un Grave accident va mettre sa vie de princesse en péril. Mais comme on dit, l'amour triomphe toujours !
1. Chapter 1

**L**ondres. Je voulais y allez pour m'aéré la tête, oublier mes problèmes. Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas a ce que je sois encore plus triste là-bas que chez moi. Et c'est comme une idiote que je me mis a pleuré comme une idiote, écoutant une bonne chanson bien triste. Je marchais dans les rues de Londres, sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. J'avais pris mon reflex, pour capturé quelques paysages. Je ne faisais même pas gaffe aux gens, tellement j'étais dans mon petit monde. Je marchais la tête baissé, refléchissant a mes problèmes. Et c'est là, que ma vie a bousculé .. D'un coup ! Mais je ne le savais pas encore. Sans faire exprès, je fonça dans quelqu'un, et je m'excusais aussitôt.

- _Excusez moi ! Je .._

**E**t là, je vis Harry Styles.. Plus perturbé qu'autre chose, je ne savais même plus quoi dire .. J'essyais mes larmes assez discretement.

-_ C'est moi qui m'excuse, je ne regardais pas où j'allais !_

- _Moi non plus, à vrai dire .._

**J**e coupais directement ma musique, etant donné que j'écoutais " _Little Things _".. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'étais une de ces groupies hystérique a peine capable de respiré quand elle les voyait. Bien que j'en ai eu le souffle coupé.

- _Tu veux venir boire un café chez moi ?_

**M**ais bien-sûr ! Là je pensais rêvé. Je crois qu'il a juste pitié en faite vu ma têteperturbé de le voir, les yeux gonflé et rouge a force de pleuré.. N'empeche qu'il aura pas a me le demander deux fois..

- _Oui .. Je .. D'accord._

**I**l me souriait, j'avais jamais remarqué a quel point il avait de beaux yeux .. A vrai dire je ne suis même pas une fan alors comment j'aurai pu le remarqué ! Il me demanda comment je m'appelais, mon age, ma passion.. Nous marchions jusqu'a chez lui, très jolie maison, et il m'ouvrit la porte. Je le remerciais. Il m'invita a m'assoir, ce que je fis, il me servit un chocolat chaud. A croire que j'avais pas une tête a boire du café, ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs, je trouve ça imbuvable.

- _Tu as l'air perdue, je me trompe ?_

- _Un peu .. Je suis venue ici pour me vidé l'esprit mais je ne connais rien a Londres, et encore désolé de t'avoir foncé dedans, j'aurai du regardé où je marchais .._

- _Et même pas t'as hurlé !_

**I**l se mit a rire, je riais aussi tant son rire etait communicatif .

- _Je ne vois pas pourquoi, j'aurai été une groupie peut-être mais je n'en suis pas une. Sinon, j'aurai su que toi et je suppose Liam, Louis, Niall et Zayn était a Londres, mais je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne, aucune " personnalité " du moins._

- _C'est devenue rare de rencontré des filles qui ne hurle pas, ça fais plaisir !_

- _D'ailleurs .. Où sont tes groupies ? Je pensais qu'aucun d'entre vous ne pouviez faire un pas sans entendre hurler.._

- _On est rentré assez directement et il est 23 heures. Personne n'est dehors a cet heure là .. A part toi !_

- _23 heures ? Attend.._ **J**e regardais par la fenêtre, effectivement il faisait nuit.. _Oh .. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il faisait nuit.._

- _Je vois ça .. Tu veux dormir ici ce soir ? Je ne peux pas te laisser aller autre part aussi tard._

- _Je ne veux pas te dérangé ! J'ai pas envie de passer pour une fan hystérique qui profite de Harry Styles !_

-_ Mais Harry Styles il veut ! _**I**l se mit de nouveau à rire, il est tellement mignon, c'est perturbant ..

- _D'accord alors, merci .._ **E**t moi, je rougis, comme une idiote !

- _Par contre, tu va devoir dormir avec moi .. ça te dérange ?_

- _C'est comme demandé a une souris affamé si elle veut un bout de fromage là .._

**J**e lui souriais, il prit ma main comme si j'étais une amie proche, c'étais mignon .. Il me preta même un de ses t-shirt pour dormir, dans le genre parfait, y'as pas mieux ! Finalement, j'adore Londres. Je dormais donc avec lui. La nuit passa.

**L**e lendemain en me reveillant, il était déjà levé. Je souriais comme une idiote, croyant avoir rêvé jusqu'a ce que je me lève .. J'avais son t-shirt, donc je n'avait pas rêvé .. J'alla dans sa salle de bain, me lavais vite fait et descendi, en t-shirt & culotte. La grande classe quoi.. Je commençais a descendre, un peu endormis encore, légèrement .. Je vis quatre autres mec avec lui en train de rire, de parler.. Je m'arrêtais net. Sauf que trop tard, Harry m'avait vu . Il monta me faire un bisou, pris ma main et me fit descendre.. Je rougissais, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment a voir les 1D aux complet, déjà Harry c'étais un miracle mais là .. Tous venais me dire bonjour avec un bisou et un calin, là je rêvais eveillé ..

- _Elena, je te présente Louis, Niall, Liam et Zayn. Les gars, je vous présente Elena ! Ma jolie rencontre d'hier soir._

- _Enchanté Elena, Harry nous a beaucoup parlé de toi et il avait raison, tu es très jolie ! Je suis Niall ! _

**J**e n'étais pas capable de répondre, juste d'avoir les larmes aux yeux comme une conne que j'étais. D'où je suis jolie, il a besoin de lunettes où il fait exprès ? N'empeche, c'étais mignon de la part d'un mec aussi magnifique que lui .. Il me prit dans ses bras voyant une de mes larmes s'échappé, je le serrai un peu ..

- _Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire pleuré !_

- _C'est moi qui m'excuse, tu m'as juste choqué, je ne suis pas jolie .._

- _Bien-sûr que si, sinon, Harry ne nous l'aurai pas dit et moi non plus, d'ailleurs, on est tous d'accord la dessus !_ **I**ls approuvèrent tous.

- _Me..merci .. _**J**e rougissais encore plus, normal!

**H**arry alla s'assoir et me pris sur ses genou, allez savoir pourquoi. Ils parlaient entre eux, je posais ma tête sur son épaule, toujours un peu fatigué . Je m'endormis quelques minutes, les entendre parlé de moi me reveillant.

- _Elle est passionnée de photographie, elle a son appareil avec elle, on pourrai l'engager. Notre photographe personnelle. J'aimerai bien en avoir une, ça doit être cool et elle est tellement gentille et toute mimi que.._

- _Je suis d'accord, et elle s'amusera plus qu'autre chose, avec nos conneries !_

- _Louis a raison, c'est un boulot de rêve, suivre nos connerie tous les jours !_

- _Zayn, nos conneries oui mais surtout celle de Louis, et de Kevin !_

- _Moi, Niall Horan, déclare Louis & Kevin, Mari et Pigeons !_

**I**ls riairent tous, je regardais Harry .

- _Alors la Belle au bois dormant, reveillée ?_

- _Pas bien de te moqué de moi !_

- _Je n'oserai jamais !_ **I**l souriait. _Bon, t'es notre nouvelle Photographe rien qu'a nous !_

**J**e souriais et ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, surtout pas non ! Je lui fis juste un gros bisou sur sa joue, ainsi qu'aux autres. Et c'est comme ça que commença une nouvelle vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**J**'ai passé une journée avec eux cinq. Dès le premier jour de notre rencontre. C'était magique, on s'est beaucoup amusé, d'ailleurs, moi plus qu'eux, j'ai passé mon temps a les filmé en train de faire les cons. Ils veulent que je vivent avec eux .. Je me demande ce que j'ai d'exceptionnelle pour être aussi gatée en même pas 24heures. Il est 17 heures, nous sommes le 4 juin et je suis en train de regardé un film avec Liam, Zayn et Louis. Harry et Niall sont parti faire je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs. Tiens, quand on parle du loup ..

- _Niall arrive, Elena chérie, faut que t'aille te changer ! _

-_ On sort ?_ **J**'étais en pyjama .. Le T-shirt de Zayn cette fois. Je vais vraiment finir par m'y habituer.

- _Oui, va dans la chambre, Niall t'y rejoindra, vu qu'il a ta robe et nous, on rejoind Harry !_ **L**ouis me fit un clin d'oeil, puis embrassa ma joue, suivis de Liam et Zayn.

**A**h oui, je ne vous l'ai pas dit.. Il se sont éclaté a acheté au moins 3 armoire complete de vêtement pour moi.. Pour pas que j'ai a rentré en France. Sont adorable non ?

- _D'accord, mais .. _

- _Pas de mais ! Let's go ! _**J**'y allais donc .. D'ailleurs, Niall suivis dans les dix secondes.

- _Niall ! _**J**e le pris dans mes bras, il m'avait manqué pendant ces .. 2 heures !

- _Chérie ! _**I**l embrassa ma joue, vraiment trop mignon !

- _Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?_

- _En seulement deux heures ?_ **J**'acquiescais, il souriait. _T'es mignonne, allez change toi avant que je ne te kidnappe !_

- _Oui Chef !_ **J**'enlevais le t-shirt de Zayn, me retrouvais en sous-vêtement devant lui.. En faite j'adore ça, quand il rougit. Sauf que cette fois, il avait une réaction des plus inattendu, et c'est moi qui rougissais.

- _Désolé .. Mais c'est ta faute ! _**O**n riait comme des gamins, et je lepris dans mes bras.

- _Je t'aime toi, t'es vraiment trop adorable avec moi._

-_ Et toi alors, a me faire ce genre de coup foireux !_

- _T'avais pas qu'a rougir cette après midi, c'est ta faute._

-_ Change toi vilaine ! Sinon pas dodo avec moi ce soir !_

- _Vilain, m'en fou t'as promis !_

**E**t c'est en riant toujours que je me changea. Lui étais en chemise et pentalon trop craquant ! Moi, j'avais le droit a une robe rouge, un jolie décolté aussi .. Elle s'arretait mi-cuisse et je mis des talons noir et une veste noir, je pris sa main et on allait rejoindre les autres dans la voiture. Ils me regardaient tous comme si j'étais la plus belle fille qu'ils avaient jamais vu, c'était marrant sachant que leur fan étais vraiment très jolie pour les 3/4 d'entres elles. On arriva devant un cinéma, très grand d'ailleurs. On sortait et bien-sûr, ils y avaient pleins de filles, qui hurlais comme des malades juste parce qu'ils étaient là .. Louis pris ma main en sortant et on alla dans le ciné, essayant de ne pas se faire coincé par toutes ces filles, les autres arrivèrent.

- _Louis, elles ont toute cru que vous étiez ensemble, c'était mignon !_

- _Liam, avoue, t'es jaloux hein ?_

- _Oui un peu ! C'étais mon idée _! **I**ls riaient tous ensemble, je leur souriais amusé.

- _Bon, allons voir ce film !_

- _On va voir quoi les gars ?_

-_ L'age de glace 4 ! En avant première d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il y a beaucoup de monde, on est pas les seuls a être invité._

- _Vous allez pas avoir des problèmes a cause de moi ? Fin, je suis pas invité moi !_

- _Bien-sûr que si tu l'es, y'as même ton nom sur la liste !_

- _Oh .. Vous m'faite craquez tous les cinq .._

**L**es larmes aux yeux, comme a chaque fois d'ailleurs, je souriais. J'avais même le droit a un beau calins collectifs avant de rentré dans l'immense salle du cinéma. On était les premiers, on s'installait devant, j'avais peur qu'ils soient vu avec moi.. Idiot je sais. J'étais entre Zayn et Louis, a leur coté respectivement Niall et Liam. Harry lui, était sur la scene devant l'écran _( Un peu comme la salle du Grand Rex, a Paris )_ et faisais l'idiot , encore. D'ailleurs, ils alla le rejoindre et chantaient ma chanson préféré, _**Up All Night**_ , mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas que j'adorai cette chanson. Ils se poussèrent, faisais les gamins , comme d'habitude jusqu'a ce que d'autres gens arrivent et il se mirent tous a coté de moi, comme précédemment sauf qu'Harry étais sur mes genoux.

- _Alors Harry, tu veux une tutute ?_ **I**ls riaient tous.

- _Avec un poisson dessus !_

- _T'es con , je t'aime !_

- _Moi aussi Maman !_

- _Oh il est mignon le bébé a sa maman ! _

**I**l me fit un gros bisou, se leva et alla a coté de Niall. La salle était vite remplis, et le film commença . Louis pris ma main, Zayn l'autre. Je n'arrivais pas a me concentré sur le film, je regardais leur main dans les miennes. J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir des gens comme eux dans ma vie. Parce que oui, ce sont les One Direction, mais au-delà de tous ça, ce sont des personnes tellement merveilleuse, ils sont vraiment parfait . Je me sentais tellement bien avec eux, ça en était presque irréel. Une fois le film fini, nous sommes allé manger dans un restaurant et nous sommes rentré assez tard .. 3heures du matins a vrai dire.. Une fois arrivé chez Harry, J'allais donc dodo avec Niall, dans ses bras.. J'avais froid, vous comprenez ..


	3. Chapter 3

**D**eux semaines. C'est le temps qui est passé depuis ma rencontre avec Harry et donc le début de ma nouvelle vie. Je me suis rapproché de chacun d'eux. Je vis dans leur grande maison commune, qui est vraiment magnifique. A Londres bien-sûr. Dans quelques jours ils partent en tournée et je vais avec eux vu que je suis leur photographe personnelle. J'aime bien mon boulot. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes Samedi. Mercredi, premier jour de tournée. J'ai hate ! Il a 4h du matin, et je n'arrive pas a dormir. Je dors avec Zayn & Niall cette nuit , ils sont mignons, surtout endormie.. Je me demande si tous ça va s'arreté un jour .. Le bonheur, je ne l'ai que trop rarement connu , et j'ai vraiment peur qu'il ne dure pas. Mais chaque jours, ils sont là. Ils sont toujours a me faire des bisous et des calins. J'ai beaucoup de chance.. En faite pendant que je vous dis ça, je fais des rond sur le torse de Zayn et j'ai un peu peur de le reveillé mais ça me détend ..Niall a le sommeil trop légé pour que je lui fasse la même chose. C'est un petit bout d'chou ce mec, tout fragil, tout mignon, toujours a faire rire les gens . Oups ..

- _Ma puce ? Tu va bien ?_

- _Excuse moi, je voulais pas te reveillé .. Oui ça va, rendors toi .. _**J**'embrassais sa joue, il me prit dans ses bras, je posais ma tête sur son torse.

**I**l ne me connais que trop bien en si peu de temps ! Je suis un véritable livre ouvert en faite.. Je m'endormis dans ses bras.. Me reveillant a 10h, dans les bras de .. Louis .. ?

- _Louis ? _

- _Oui, c'est moi ! Zayn s'est levée juste cinq minutes, un appel urgent a passé du coup je le remplace jusqu'a son retour._

- _T'es vraiment tout mimi toi aussi !_

- _Et toi alors ? Toujours a gratté ton nez avant de te reveillé ! P'tit chat va ! _**I**l riai, très amusé.

- _C'est toujours mieux que carresser un pigeons en plastique _. Je riais a mon tour.

- _Mais c'est Kevin ! Quand même, c'est notre ami a tous !_ **O**n riait ensemble. _Ah, ton amoureux est de retour. _

- _C'est pas mon amoureux ! Sinon, j'ai cinq amoureux alors. _

- _Non t'es qu'a moi ! Plus tard tu t'appelera, Elena Malik ! Mais tu pourra avoir quatre amant si tu veux, seulement si c'est eux ! _**O**n éclatait de rire, moi Louis et Zayn. _Allez venez on va voir les autres ! _

**J**e leur pris la main et alla voir Harry, Niall et Liam qui était dans la cuisine, toujours dans mon super pyjama, " T-shirt / culotte " Sauf qu'aujourd'hui j'avais le T-shirt de Liam, et le boxer de Niall .. Je le trouvais jolie ! Je sautais dans les bras d'Harry en le voyant, il était content que je le fasse en tous cas.

- _Toi, t'arretera jamais de me surprendre !_

- _J'avais envie !_** J**e lui fis un grans sourire et un gros bisou . Puis j'allais dans les bras de Niall et de Liam pour leur faire la même chose.

- _C'est quand que tu nous embrasses ? _**L**iam avait l'air tellement sérieux que ça m'as perturbée.

- _Euuh .. Je .._

- _T'aimerai bien, hein Liam ?_- _Avou que toi aussi Zayn ._

- _C'est toi qui a lancé le sujet._

- _Mais c'est parce que vous en mourrez d'envie vous aussi, a la regardé avec les yeux brillant tous le temps !_

-_ Ah bon ? _**M**oi, vachement au courant.

- _On change de sujet ! _**T**ous partirent dans un fou rire, puis Louis, dans un ton super sérieux. _Elle va se sentir mal a l'aise et elle va se poser beaucoup de question et notre choupette a déjà du mal a dormir, alors là, tu va lui mettre des insomnie !_

- _Je sais ! On a qu'a jouer au jeu de la bouteille. Comme ça, on aura tous notre bisou !_

- _Bonne idée, allez dans le salon !_

- _J'suis partante, après tous, c'est pas comme si vous donniez pas envie qu'on vous embrasse, avec vos bouilles d'ange. _**E**t là, on aurai dit qu'ils étaient surpris et pas étonné a la fois, et content.

- _Ou alors tu nous embrasse sans ça ?_

-_ ça ne serai pas drole, et puis, le jeu de la bouteille c'est pas que ça, peut-être que vous n'aurez pas tous votre bisou ! _**F**ière de ma connerie.

- _Let's go !_

**H**arry pris une bouteille de Coca, on alla s'assoir tous par terre en rond. Liam, m'ordonna d'allez dans une chambre avec celui qui aura le bouchon de la bouteille vers lui et faire quelques chose avec lui, sans me précisé vraiment quoi. Je tournais la bouteille.

- Louis .. Va dans la chambre avec Ellie et demande lui de te faire quelque chose !

- _D'accord, Choupette viens !_ **J**e le suivis, un peu inquiète .. A peine arriver, il ferma la porte, me plaqua contre celle-ci et m'embrassa, tendrement. _J'en mourrai d'envie, désolé.._

-_ Non je .. C'étais bien .. _**I**l souria et recommença, je passais mes bras autour de son cou, continuant encore de l'embrasser.. C'étais vraiment magique de l'embrasser.. Mais ça m'inquiétais, pourquoi m'embrasser, pourquoi ce jeu .. Si ils veulent tester mes sentiments, je suis dans la merde.

- _Allez viens, il vont croire que je te viole sinon !_ Il souriai, amusé. Je pris sa main et retournai nous assoir.

- _Bon, Louis a toi de tourné la bouteille. Comme on ne va pas s'embrasser entre mec, celui sur qui la bouteille sera, tu lui donnera un truc a faire avec Elena._

- _D'accord ! _**L**a bouteille tourna et tomba sur Niall. _Niall, deshabille là. Laisse la juste en sous-vêtement._

-_ Et ça t'amuse en plus !_

- _Oui.. Oh et devant nous ! _

- _Bien-sûr, comme si c'était déjà pas assez genant devant Ellie.. _**I**l s'approcha de moi, et enleva mon t-shirt.. J'avais un soutiens-gorge rouge assez sexy, malheureusement pour Niall .. Je souriai, carressais sa joue et deposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, il rougissa. Bien-sûr, tous le monde avait remarqué l'autre réaction qu'il avait eu et en rigolais._ Comme si ça vous arrivais pas quand elle dors avec vous ! _**U**n gros silance tomba, jusqu'a ce que je me mette a rire .

- _Vous êtes vraiment trop adorable vous cinq, je vous aimes tant ! Croyez pas que je suis pas au courant.. L'autre jour j'ai poser ma main, involontairement sur le boxer de Louis et j'ai bien senti.. Hier soir pareil avec Zayn.. D'ailleurs, je ne vous comprendrai jamais là dessus mais c'est mignon. Comme si vous vous imaginiez des choses itou .._ **E**ncore un gros silence, et là, on se mis tous a rire.

- _Bon, Changeons de sujet .. Niall, tourne la bouteille !_ **E**t ça tomba sur moi.

- _Venez tous, vais me venger ! _**O**n le suivit, dans la chambre de Louis. _Louis, allonge toi, et Ellie, va sur lui, dans une position sexy ! Voilà .. _Il prit mon reflex et fis une photo assez jolie, malgré la réation de Louis qui faisait assez bizarre sur la photo, on riait. _Comme ça, la prochaine fois que l'un de vous rit sur ma " réaction " je met cette photo sur Twitter ! _**L**ouis , amusé, regarda la photo.

- _Au moins, tous le monde verra que j'suis bien foutu !_ **F**ou rire général

- _Dis, j'peux l'embrasser moi aussi ?_

- _Et moi ?_- _Même moi je veux !_

- _Liam, Harry, Zayn, faites vous plaisir !_

- _Je .._ **E**t pas le temps que Harry s'étais empressé de m'embrasser, ses main sur mes hanches et mes main sur son torse.. Notre baiser dura aussi longtemps qu'avec Louis.. Liam et Zayn, c'étais pareil, plus ou moins tendre. Niall, une fois Zayn terminé, pris ma main et m'attira vers lui.

- _J'ai pas eu un aussi jolie baiser moi !_** E**t m'embrassa, d'une manière très différente des autres.. Tendrement certes, mais avec beaucoup d'envie ..

**O**n passait notre journée ensuite a faire des jeux. Pas le même genre bien-sûr. On passait surtout du temps sur la Wii et la Xbox a jouer a Need for Speed, Ou Just Dance 4. Ce qui était de la triche sachant qu'il était automatiquement plus doué que moi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Q**uelque temps etait passé depuis notre journée jeux. On était tous proche plus que jamais, et j'aimais bien ça. Avoir des amis, des meilleurs amis voire des frères chaque jours a mes cotés c'était merveilleux. Depuis une semaine, Niall m'apprenait a jouer de la guitare. J'avais des relations avec eux cinq vraiment étrange. Des fois ils se mettaient a m'embrasser sans aucune raison, quand ils se levaient, ou quand ils allaient se coucher.. C'était mignon et très drole aussi vu que le seul qui ne m'embrassais pas c'étais Niall. Lui c'étais plus les calins, tous le temps. Louis m'avait dis que c'étais parce qu'il éprouvait quelques sentiments envers moi et qu'ils m'embrassaient tous pour qu'il finissent pas craqué, parce qu'il était jaloux et je trouvais ça mignon. Moi aussi, je l'aimais bien... Plus que bien d'ailleurs. Il est, en plus d'être musicien, mignon, attentionnée, il est très romantique et galant, tous ce que j'aime quoi. Il était tard et j'étais dans le lit de Zayn, avec lui bien-sûr. On parlait de tous et de rien..

- _Zayn, tu pense qu'un jour, on fini tous par trouvé l'amour de notre vie et que plus rien ne peut nous séparé ?- Oui, je le pense. Toi, tu finira avec Niall. On dirait que c'était écrit. Tu es la princesse et lui ton prince. Sauf qu'on dirai que vous êtes les seuls a ne pas le voir, pour l'instant du moins._

- _Vous dites tous ça, mais je ne pense pas. La preuve, je suis avec toi.. Officieusement certes.._

- _Oui, mais c'est parce que tu me plait vraiment, et je t'aime.. Mais je sais que je devrais te laisser a Niall, d'où la confidentialité de notre relation. Je ne veux rien gaché entre vous._

- _Je ne veux pas que tu souffre tu sais.. Je t'aime aussi Zayn.. Je tiens énormément a toi et jamais je ne veux te perdre. Ni toi, ni les autres. Vous êtes tous important a mes yeux._

- _Tu ne nous perdra pas, et je ne souffrirai pas, ne t'en fais pas. La femme de ma vie m'attend, je ne l'ai peut-être pas rencontré encore, faut qu'elle se grouille quand même, j'veux avoir une belle et grande famille avant mes trente ans !_ **I**l rit, je suivis.

- _Moi aussi je veux des enfants, un mari.. J'ai déjà une belle famille avec vous cinq, mais un bébé j'aimerai bien. Pas maintenant, je suis encore plus gamine que Louis ! Mais on vera plus tard._

**I**l souria, puis m'embrassa tendrement . Notre baiser dura un petit moment, il se retrouvait sur moi et me regardait, avec un air tout rimide, c'étais mignon.

- _C'est dingue comme tu es belle ma Ellie chérie.._

- _C'est un jolie compliment de la part de celui qui se trouve vraiment très beau !_ **J**e riais, lui aussi.

- _Oui, mais je ne fais qu'affirmer ce que les autres pensent ! _

- _Je suis totalement d'accord avec les autres alors !_

**I**l m'embrassa de nouveau, en souriant. Je passa mes mains autour de son cou, le serrant contre moi. Il passa une de ses main sur ma joue, descendit dans mon cou, puis sur ma poitrine, mon ventre.. Arrivant sur ma cuisse, qu'il leva. On aurai dit un vrai film d'amour, un rêve.. Il savait que je n'étais pas prête pour ça, mais il aimait bien jouer avec nerf, surtout quand il se colla bien contre moi.. Je souriais, continuant de l'embrasser.

- _Zayn.. _

- _Chuut.._

**I**l embrassa mon cou, plusieurs fois.. Je pris son visage entre mes main et l'embrassa avec empressement, il suivit, pris ma main et la serra après avoir entre-lassé nos doigts. Il se colla d'avantage a moi, sans le vouloir j'emis un légé gemissement qu'il le fit sourire. Je mourrai d'envie d'aller plus loin avec lui mais je bloquais.. Je descendi mes main dans son dos, baissant son boxer. Ce qui le surpris, moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Il m'aida a l'enlever, puis enleva le mien aussi. On allait rien faire mais j'adorai jouer avec ses nerfs comme il jouait avec les miens .. Il se mis a me chatouiller le ventre aussi, en me bloquant pour ne pas que je bouge et bien-sûr je riais comme une enfant.

- _Arrête tu me chatouilles !_

- _Arrête, tu m'excite !_

- _T'es con !_

**E**t il m'embrassa encore, en souriant. J'aimais bien dormir avec lui, c'étais toujours très drôle ! Sauf qu'a chaque fois on ne dormait pas en faite et du coup il était crever, et du coup la journée qui suivait était dur pour lui. D'ailleurs, on arretait de jouer quand son reveil sonna ..

- _Encore cinq minutes ?_

- _Comment pourrai-je dire non a un mec aussi sexy que toi !_

**I**l s'allongea a coté de moi et je posais ma tête sur son torse, il caressa mes cheveux. Et nos cinq minutes se transforma, comme a chaque fois, en presque une demi-heure.. Louis entra dans la chambre et alluma la lumière.

- _Louis ! Y'a des gens qui essaie de se reposer, au cas où tu l'oublierai ! _**M**ais ça faisais rire Louis.

- _Vous avez cas pas vous amuser toute la nuit aussi, on a une longue journée qui nous attend. _

- _Il est 9h, on a rien a faire avant 15h ! Et c'est juste une seance d'autographe._

- _Oui mais on vous connait, a chaque fois que vous passez une nuit ensemble, vous passez plus d'une heure a la douche, encore plus de temps a vous préparé et il sera presque l'heure d'y aller alors go ! _**O**n riait tellement il avait raison, mais on s'executait !

**O**n alla dans la douche, et a part se chamailler dedans, on faisait pas grand chose.. Il étais déjà 11h quand on en sortait .. Mais faut dire que le temps passe trop vite avec Zayn. En allant vers l'armoir, pour s'habiller, il passais devant moi.

- _J'vais t'habiller encore ! _**J**'imaginais le pire a chaque fois .. Mais lui était tout heureux alors .. Comment resisté ?

**P**our une fois, c'étais pas une tenue trop osé ! Juste une robe-pull noir avec des collant en laine tout doux blanc et des bottines noir ! Il était tout sage a croire. Lui mis un jean blanc, une chemise et une veste noir. Sexy quoi.. Il étais 13h. Après avoir déjeuné, on allait sur le canapé, avec les autre qui regardait des dessins-animé. Harry, Liam & Louis me fit un enorme bisou, Niall me fit juste un gros calin, il me serrai plus fort que les autres.. J'embrassais sa joue et il rougit. Je souriais tellement il étais mignon comme ça. Je regardais Zayn qui, comme les autres, tout discretement me disais de m'assoir près de Niall.. Ce que je fis d'ailleurs, il parut heureux. Je posais ma tête contre lui, regardant Bob l'éponge. Je repensais a ce que Zayn m'avait dis.. Je ne savais pas quoi en pensé, Niall, j'en avais toujours été folle, mais Zayn, c'étais avec lui que j'étais en ce moment.. Même si personne ne le savait. J'avais peur du jour où il m'apprendrai que lui et moi ça s'arretais là.. j'en avais pas envie, vraiment pas envie.. Heureusement, il restera très proche de moi, quoi qu'il puisse arrivé. Je crois pas que je serai capable de vivre sans l'un d'entre eux à présent.. Quand ce fut l'heure a eux de partir, tous me prirent dans leur bras et partirent. Ils seraient de retour dans deux heures.. Et j'alla faire des photos pour passer le reste de la journée, dans les rue de Londres.


	5. Chapter 5

**Q**uand les garçons sont rentré hier, je n'étais pas rentré de ma sortie photo a Londres. J'avais passer la nuit a les regardé, developpé .. Zayn m'avait dis que Louis et Liam lui avait parlé a propos de moi, lui et Niall .. Harry l'avait carrement engueuler de jouer avec moi alors que Niall en était malheureux. Si j'avais su que Zayn & moi ça se serai autant vu par les autres j'aurai tout arrêté, j'aimais pas faire souffrir les gens, encore moins Niall. Zayn avait presque pleuré quand il m'avait dis que c'était bientôt la fin .. Les autres nous laissaient une semaine . On dirait qu'on est des gosses, comme si ils étaient nos parents. J'avou que je n'appréciais pas, peut-être que c'était Zayn, l'amour de ma vie. D'ailleurs, comme je 'navais pas dormir cette nuit, pour les photos, j'avais été discretement dans la chambre de Liam, puis Louis, puis Harry mettre leur reveil a 4h. Puis 5h. Puis 6h. Jusqu'a 9h comme ça. Et comme il était presque 4h, j'attendais dans le couloir de les entendres sonné. Quand ce fus, Harry avec laché pleins d'insulte en voyant l'heure, Louis avait grogner et Liam, c'était levé. Moi bien-sûr je riais, comme une gosse qui avait réussi un mauvais coup. Liam ne m'avais même pas vu tellement il était claqué, il alla boire un verre d'eau et retourna dans son lit. Si il savait que dans une heure il aurai un autre reveil.. J'allais dans la chambre de Niall, je le regardais dormir .. C'est vrai qu'il était adorable quand même . Mais je ne pu m'empeché de pensé a Zayn .. Pourquoi nous faire ça ? Comment ils pouvaient tous être sur que Niall était l'homme de ma vie .. J'avais totalement oublié que j'étais dans sa chambre, quand je me mis a m'assoir par terre et pleuré .. Zayn, ses bras, ses lèvres, ses yeux ..

- _Ellie ?_

- _Niall ? Excuse je .. je ne voulais pas te reveillé .. _

- _Viens .._

**J**'allais le rejoindre dans son lit, il me pris dans ses bras, je pleurai contre lui .. Il savait surement pourquoi je pleurais. Ou pas d'ailleurs, qui sais, peut-être que les gars lui ont rien dis. Il me berçais un peu, ce qui me rappela Zayn et me fis encore plus pleuré ..

- _Chuut .. Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas Ellie .. Je n'aime pas que tu sois comme ça, dis moi tout ._

- _C'est .. _**E**st-ce-que je devais lui dire ? _C'est rien .._ **E**t je me calmais.

- _Si tu as besoin je suis là tu sais .. Je sais que je ne suis pas comme Zayn mais .._

-_ Ne dis rien .. Je t'en prie .._

**I**l ne disait plus rien, il embrassait juste ma joue. Presque une heure passa. Je regardais son reveil, 4h59. J'étais prise d'un fou rire instantanné, il compris uniquement quand il entendit Louis et Harry hurler contre leur reveil. Il ria avec moi.

- _Tu veux leur faire payer quoi ? Les pauvres !_

- _Rien, ça m'amusais juste en faite._ **J**e pouvais pas lui dire la vérité.

_H_arry et Louis avaient reveillé Zayn qui alla dans la chambre de Liam, je crois mais y ressorti, puis celle de Niall. Quand il nous vit reveillé, il alla se mettre pret de moi et se rendormis aussitôt, ce qui nous fit rire, Niall et moi. On avait parlé, de tout et de rien jusqu'a 9h, et c'est vrai que c'était un mec bien .. Je le savais déjà mais ça ne faisais que le confirmé. Zayn se reveilla, et me pris dans ses bras. Je crois il avait oublié qu'il était dansla chambre de Niall. Il embrassais mon cou et se leva. Je souriais tristement, sachant bien que dans quelques jours il ne pourrai plus être aussi mignon avec moi.. Ou moins quoi. On se levait ensuite, allant le rejoindre. Quand je vis Louis, Liam et Harry, je pensais a la phrase " Si un regard pouvais tué " Bah moi, je serai morte et enterré ! Je me mis a rire et alla leur faire pleins de bisou sur leur joue.

- _Mes amours, vous avez mal dormis ?_

- _Très. Quelqu'un a mis nos reveil toute les heures, du coup impossible de bien dormir. Tu ne saura pas qui aurai pu faire cette mauvaise blague par hasard ?_

- _Bien-sûr que non mon loulou, sinon je l'aurai claqué cette personne ! Vous faire ça quand même, c'est pas très sympa ! _**M**ais c'étais tellement drole que j'en pleurai de rire !

- _Liam, Louis.. On l'as mange quand ? _

- _Harry, je ne suis pas mangeable, tu devrais le savoir, les humain ne se mangent pas entre eux ! Serais-tu devenu carnivor ?_

- _Non mais on sait que c'est toi.. Tu va le payer aujourd'hui tu le sais ?_- _Je sais mais ça vallais trop le coup, vous auriez du vous entendre c'étais trop drole !_

- _Pour la peine, si Harry et Louis sont d'accord, on te condamne a un deux mois sans nous !_

- _En même temps, pendant votre tournée mondial vous aurez pas le choix ! Je serai surement prise .. Je serai là pour votre tournée UK / VF en revanche et j'ai vraiment trop hate !_

- _Oui, et bah tu va souffrir pendant ses deux mois là !_

**J**e riais, eux aussi, Zayn et Niall encore plus malgré que Zayn etait mal reveillé. La tournée comment fin Juillet. Et n'auront que deux jours de pause. Pour l'anniversaire de Liam et moi. Ensuite pour Niall, en Septembre. Ensuite le reste de la tournée Mondial où il rentre juste pour L'anniversaire de Louis. ça va être long sans eux .. Enfin bon, j'ai le temps avant de ne plus les voir pendant aussi longtemps ! Après s'être preparé, manger itou, on sorta tous ensemble faire les magasins ! A vrai dire ils choisissent tousp our moi a chaque fois, mais j'aime bien, j'ai cinq style différents comme ça ! Et puis, que serai un shooping sans un bon chocolat chaud ! Ensuite, ils voulaient tous aller avec moi dans un magasins de sous-vêtement .. Très génant mais bon, c'est pas comme si il m'avait jamais vu comme ça .. Ils insistèrent même pour que je les essaient tous et que je leur montre .. Y'avait leur fans dans ce magasins qui étaient toutes entrain de chuchotté des " Mon dieu c'est Harry Styles ! " ou des " Zayn il est encore mieux en vrai " des fans quoi .. Mais j'étais pareil avant alors.. Je souriais en y pensant, puis une fois ous les essayage terminé, tous demandèrent a Niall d'en choisir 10 ! C'étais très drole quand même ! Mais je lui epargnais ça en les prenant tous. J'aimais passer des journées comme ça avec eux, ça faisais du bien de temps en temps . Il était déjà 19h, je voulais rentré mais, ils en avaient tous décidé autrement.. Comme c'etait Louis qui conduisait, il décidait. Il nous amena dans un parc d'attractions . Du Louis tout cracher ! C'étais juste un petit parc, là pour quelques jours et en voyant la grande roue, il nous forçait a y aller .

- _Zayn, avec Liam. Moi avec Harry et Niall, avec Ellie !_

- _Oui Chef ! _**O**n riait puis alla s'instaler chacun notre tour.

**J**'avais peur du vide, mais Niall me tenait. Je savais que tous le monde nous voyait déjà ensemble mais je ne pensais qu'a Zayn .. Je posais quand même ma tête sur son épaule .. Le tour passer, on faisait tous pleins d'attractions puis rentrait vers 23h. On mangeait et alla se coucher, vu notre journée mouvementé ! Je dicida de dormir avec Louis, même si je voulais dormir avec Zayn .. Mais ça ne m'empecha pas de l'embrasser avant d'aller me coucher, loin des regard .. Il me manquais déjà ..


	6. Chapter 6

**Z**ayn et moi c'étais fini . Ils m'avaient tous forcé a me rapproché assez vite de Niall. Bon, ça c'était fais tous seul en faite .. Zayn et moi on continuais a dormir ensemble, et a se faire des calins mais c'est tout. Heureusement il restait le même avec moi.. Bon, ça faisais un moment déjà, la tournée commençais bientôt .. Dans deux semaine a peine . Niall et moi on passait notre journée ensemble, les autres se faisait une journée jeux vidéo ! Je voulais faire aussi mais personne avait voulu de nous ! Alors on se baladait dans les rue de Londres.

- _Oublie pas qu'on doit aller a Paris dans quelques jours, on est invité sur une ou deux radios._

- _Oui je sais, ça va être génial de retourné en France, ça fais longtemps .._

- _Cela ne te manque pas des fois ? Je veux dire, ta famille, tes amis.._

-_ C'est vous, ma famille . Et mes amis, j'en ai pas vraiment.. Donc ça manque pas trop . _

-_ Si tu veux, on passera par chez toi, enfin, ton ancien chez toi .._

- _Non, j'ai pas envie d'y retourné pour le moment .._

- _Je t'aime Ellie .._

**J**e m'arrêtais net de marché .. Il avait totalement changé de sujet, et je ne savais vraiment quoi dire . Je l'aimais aussi, bien-sûr, mais .. Mais rien en faite ! Zayn et moi on était quand même très proche et il draguait déjà ! D'ailleurs, il sortait avec une fille super jolie, connu, pas par moi mais connu ! Je le regardais, il me souriait .. Son sourire était irrésistible et je me rendais bien compte qu'ils avaient tous raison ..

- _Niall .. Je .. Je t'aime aussi .._

**I**l en avait les yeux qui brillait, c'était vraiment beau a voir . Il embrassa ma joue, puis au coin des lèvres, un peu timide je crois . Je souriais et l'embrassais doucement. J'avais vraiment très chaud d'un coup ! Il rougissait très légérement,et moi aussi je crois bien ! C'était comme un déclic en moi .. Je l'embrassais de nouveau, mais moins, beaucoup moins doucement, passant mes bras autour de son cou, luis autour de ma taille, continuant de nous embrasser, encore et encore .. On en avait oublié les paparazzi, les fans, le lieu, l'heure .. Puis il me regarda en souriant.

- _Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça .._

**O**n se souriait, aucun mot ne pouvait définir ce qu'il venait de se passer.. Je restais dans ses bras un moment, il me serra contre lui, embrassa ma joue. Rien n'aurai pu nous séparé en cet instant .. On se prit ensuite la main, et on marchait, nulle part et partout a la fois, on parlait de tous et de rien, s'embrassant, riant .. Une bonne jourée ! Quelques heures plus tard on decida de rentré. On ne savait pas comment annoncé aux gars qu'on était ensemble.. Mais ça me faisais bizarre quand même, d'annoncé ça a Zayn.. Et quand on passa la porte, ils étaient tous là, a nous regardé avec de grand sourire. On se demandait pourquoi d'ailleurs.. Mais ça me faisait sourire.

-_ Pourquoi vous souriez comme un gosse a Noel ? Vous êtes chou comme ça !_

- _On sait tous ! _**T**ous ensemble. Niall et moi on se regardait, puis comprenait.

- _Oh, ça a déjà fait le tour ..?_

- _Et oui ! C'est ça quand on embrasse un One Direction en pleine rue pour la première fois._

- _On avait complêtement oublié ça .. _

**H**arry, tout fièr de lui nous montrai ça sur internet. Une belle photo de Niall et moi qui s'embrasse, avec un " Niall aurait-il enfin trouvé l'amour ? " et un long texte expliquant des truc qui n'avait rien a voir avec ce qui c'étais réellement passer. J'étais génée, qu'ils aient dû l'apprendre comme ça, surtout Zayn .. Je le regardais dicretement, il me souriait, heureux. Mais je savais qu'il avait mal, ce qui me rendis triste.

- _Ellie, ça va ? _**L**ouis.

- _Oui, oui.. _**J**e regardais Zayn, puis Louis. _J'avais juste pas envie de vous créée des problèmes, j'avais oublié qu'on pouvait être suivit, j'aurai du faire attention.._

- _N'importe quoi toi. On est tous heureux pour vous deux, imagine depuis combien de temps on attend ça !_

**J**'avais eu le droit a pleins de calins de leur part, des bisou aussi. Quand c'étais Zayn qui me serrait dans ses bras, je sentais sa tristesse caché, parce que même heureux pour moi, pour Niall, son meilleur ami, il était triste. J'embrassais sa joue, lui souffla un Je t'aime, et il me serra d'avantage.

- _Ma petite Ellie, je t'aime aussi. Tu es ma petite soeur, celle de nous tous d'ailleurs, même de Liam et Harry qui sont plus jeune ! _

- _Je vous aimes tous, vous êtes vraiment trop mignon avec moi .._

- _C'est normal Ellie chérie !_

- _Allez les amoureux, allez passer du temps que tous les deux ! _**L**iam fit un clin d'oeil a Niall, je souriais amusé.

**O**n allait dans sa chambre, et je pris mon appareil photo en passant devant la chambre de Zayn. Je le posa sur le bureau de Niall, puis il me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa langoureusement, se collant bien a moi. Je passa mes bras autour de son cou, le serrant. Il glissa ses baisers dans mon cou, puisme regarda avec beaucoup d'amour dans le regard, je ne pouvais que lui rentre cet amour si beau et si sincère qu'il éprouvait. Je me sentais tellement bien avec lui ..

- _Avoue le, tu meurs d'envie de faire pleins de photos hein .._ **I**l me connait par coeur, c'est l'avantage !

- _Oui, mais on en fera plus tard, t'en fais pas ! On a tous le temps pour ça ._

**O**n alla s'allonger sur le lit, je me mis dans ses bras, frigorifier d'un cou. Je m'endormi aussi, tellement ses bras était confortable. Les jours passaient, et tous allait bien. Zayn et moi, on se faisait des sortie entre nous, puis avec Niall, on s'amusais beaucoup aussi, mais comme un couple .. Sans sexe bien-sûr ! Je n'étais définitivement pas prête pour ça. Puis, le jour de retourné en France arriva. La tournée débutais comme ça. Arrivé là bas, il y avait des filles qui hurlait ! C'étais horrible pour les oreilles. Arrivé a la radio qui les avaient invité, je m'instalais dans le public, dicretement. Mais les fan m'avait reconnu, et elles etaient toutes plutôt contente que je m'incruste avec elle. Niall me regardaient quasi tous le temps, c'étais tellement mignon ! On leur posa des tonnes de questions, sur leur nouvelle album, sur leur tournée qui debutait, sur leur amour .. Bien-sûr, tous les cinq me regardais avec de grand sourire quand on leur avait posé la question, et moi je me sentais super génée quand ils avaient tous répondu qu'ils étaient tous amoureux de moi, tous de manière différente. je savais que c'étais pour m'embeté et ça marchais que très bien. Je me faisais toute petite.. L'autre Radio qui les avaient invité, c'étais pareil ! les plateau tété ensuite, c'étais vraiment drole parce qu'ils riaient toujours, c'étais beau a voir. Et la tournée commença le lendemain. Londres, puis 9 autres villes anglaise. Pour finir par Paris. On avait fêté mon anniversaire, puis celui de Liam. Pour finir avec Niall. On avait fait une fête commune au final, et on avait tous été pourri de cadeaux . Même Louis, Zayn et Harry alors que leur anniversaire était dans plusieurs mois. C'étais drole, on se suivais tous. Moi, Liam et Niall en deux mois (Aout/Septembre) . Puis Louis, Zayn et Harry ensuite en 3 mois (Decembre/Janvier/Février) . On passait de bon moments pendant la tournée, j'avais des centaines de photos, voir des milliers ! Et pleins de vidéos des coulisses aussi, c'étais tellement drole ! Et le jour de leur tournée Mondial, je me retrouvais seule dans leur grande maison .. Ils avaient tous laisser quelques larmes s'échapés, adorable ces mecs là. Niall, lui, avait pleuré dans mes bras.. Et moi aussi du coup, il allais terriblement me manqué ..


	7. Chapter 7

**Point de vue , Elena.**

**N**oel. Les boys étaient en tournée et revenaient tous ce soir vers 20h . Il n'était que 9h mais j'étais déjà débout.J'avais fabriqué moi même leur cadeau de Noel malgré qu'aujourd'hui, j'avais largement les moyens de leur offrir des cadeau hors de prix . Sauf que ça m'avais occupé pendant leur absence, n'ayant pas pu les suivres en tournée a cause de mes séances photos qui sont tombé pendant ces semaines là .. C'étais des Bracelet Type Shamballa fait main, avec des perles super jolie . Leur nom sur leur bracelet, ça faisait super jolie . Ma famille venaient aussi ce soir, et demain c'étais la famille des boys. Je venais aussi de me faire tatouer les initiales de mon copain dans le bas du dos .. D'ailleurs, j'avais peur de sa réaction, vu que ça ne faisait que 6 mois . Mais je me sentais tellement bien avec lui, c'étais merveilleux, une véritable histoire d'amour comme Blance Neige, Aurore, Raiponce et toutes les autres pricesses disney ! J'avais fais mon roux en leur absence aussi, mais après ma dernière seance photo pour qu'il ne le découvre qu'en arrivant . J'allais me laver, lisser mes cheveux, et je mettais la musique a fond pour préparé le diner de ce soir . Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas là, car bien-sûr je mettais leurs chansons, de leurs deux albums, a fond dans toute la maison .. Le diner serai simple . Dinde pour eux, pour respecté les traditions, carrote et patates pour embêté Louis & Niall, j'adore les taquiner avec ça. J'avais même fais une affiche pour leur retour marqué " Vas Happenin' Boys ! " Une vrai groupie quand je m'y m'étais. Une fois le diner fini d'être préparé, je mettais la dinde a cuire et je préparais la table pour ce soir . Nappe rouge, Serviettes verte, et tous le reste en blanc avec de la fausse neige et des flocons en déco. Le sapin étais blanc avec des quirlandes de toutes les couleurs, je m'étais beaucoup amuser a le faire d'ailleurs. J'alla embaler leur cadeaux.

**Point de vue , Louis.**

**N**ous étions arrivé devant chez nous . Elena ne le savait pas mais pour rigoler on avait mis des caméra dans toute la maison, on était garé un peu eloigné de la maison pour pas qu'elle nous voit et on la regardait sur l'écran des caméra. Elle est rigolotte quand elle seule. Plus qu'avec nous des fois ! Là elle s'était changé, portait une jolie robe rouge très sexy d'ailleurs et un noeud noir dans les cheveux. Son copain avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Elle rayonnait de bonheur, ça faisait plaisir a voir ! On la voyait emballer nos cadeau, mais malheureusement, on avait pas pu voir ce que c'était. Elle est disposait sur la table, a notre plae avec un petit carton avec nos nom dessus comme dans les mariages ! Si elle savait ce qui l'attendait ce soir.. On avait envoyer un sms a sa soeur pour ne pas qu'elle aille voir Ellie mais qu'elle vienne nous voir avant, ce qu'elle fit. Elle était avec nous, regardé sa petite soeur cuisiner, danser, et chanter, s'amuser aussi. Nos cadeaux pour elle, c'était une rencontre en privé avec Selena Gomez. On savait tous qu'elle l'adorait mais n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de la rencontré. Elle ferai d'alleurs les photos du nouvel album de Selena, elle en sera très heureuse j'en suis sûr ! Il était presque 20h. On alla se garé face a la maison, et sorti. Elle nous avait vu bien-sûr et a peine on ouvrait la porte qu'elle sauta dans les bras de son amoureux.

**Point de vue , Elena.**

- _Mon amour ! _**J**e sautais dans les bras de Niall, les larmes aux yeux tellement il m'avait manqué, il me serra très fort contre lui, lui aussi ému.

- _Ma princesse !_ **I**l embrassa ma joue, puis mes lèvres et je souriais comme une enfant.

- _Tu m'as tellement manqué .._

- T_u nous as manqué aussi !_ **L**iam, un peu jaloux de ne pas avoir son calin.

- _Mais vous m'avez tous manqué ! Calin ! _**E**t je leur fis chacun un gros calin et un gros bisou, a ma soeur aussi.

- _Je kidnappe ma copine, je vous la rend après ! _

- _Ouvrez pas vos cadeaux maintenant !_

**N**iall pris ma main et m'amena dans la chambre, me plaqua contre la porte une fois fermé et membrassa langoureusement . Je le serrai fort tout en m'embrassant aussi, il m'avait vraiment manqué.. Deux mois sans lui, c'était vraiment dur. Mais il m'avait envoyé plusieurs lettres, une par semaine. J'avais appris qu'il y a une semaine une groupie avait osé lui dire qu'il ne devrai plus faire partie du groupe, et il n'avait pas réagi. Zayn m'avait dis que c'était parce qu'il était beaucoup trop heureux et qu'il avait appris grace a moi a passer au dessus de tous ça. Mais ça m'avait pas empeché de m'inquiété.. Il arreta de m'embrasser pour me regardé en souriant, puis embrassa ma joue, on ne disait rien, on se regardait, tous simplement. Puis prenait ma main pour retourné avec les autres.

- _Vas Happenin' les amoureux !_** B**ien-sûr, c'étais Zayn !

- _Allez, on mange ! Vous devez avoir faim après 6h d'avion !_

**D**'abord, tous le monde ouvrait ses cadeaux. Sauf ma soeur qui l'avais eu un peu en avance. Je lui avait offert des vacances où elle voulait, quand elle voulait ! Et une maison de vacances a Londres, pour qu'on puisse se vois plus souvent ! Les boys était heureux comme des gosse avec les shamballa, en même temps tous ce que je leur offrais ils aimaient. Le repas se passait dans les rires et la joie.

- _Vas happenin' carotte ! _**L**ouis.

- _Vas happenin' potatoes ! _**N**iall.

**O**n riait tous, et une fois le diner terminé, on passa notre soirée a s'amuser avec des jeux de gamins comme " Action ou vérité " et Niall & moi on en prenait pleins la gueule du faite qu'on ne sois jamais allez plus loin que les " jeux " entre nous.. Après on attendait juste le bon moment et on trouvait ça bien. Et puis on s'amusait très bien ! Une fois 4h du matin arrivé, on alla tous dormir. Ils avaient eu beaucoup d'heures d'avions en une semaine, 9 concert a assuré en même pas 6 jours. Ils étaient fatigué ! Ils m'embrassèrent tous pour allez dormir, et j'allais dans ma chambre avec Niall. J'en avais oublié mon tatouage quand, je me mis dos a lui pour mettre ma nuisette.. Quand je me retournais, il souriait, mais je ne savais pas encore qu'il l'avait vu.

- J_olie, ton petit tatouage ma chérie._ **I**l avait l'air heureux que je l'ai fais, mais je rougissais, voulant lui annoncé plus tard que ça !

- _Je .. Merci mon coeur, j'avais oublié, je voulais pas te le montré maintenant, j'avais peur de ta réaction.._

- _Fallais pas, il est très joile et c'est sexy .._ **J**e l'embrassais, l'allongeant sur le lit, il posa ses main sur mes hanches.

- _Je t'aime.. Au moins, tu le sais d'avantage. Je suis heureuse avec toi et jamais je ne veux vivre sans toi.._

**I**l me souriait, me pris dans ses bras, je m'allongeais a coté de lui, ma tête sur son torse et nous nous endormions.


	8. Chapter 8

**L**es fêtes étaient passé, l'anniversaire de Zayn aussi, et nous etions donc le 22 janvier. J'avais passé sa journée d'anniversaire avec lui, juste nous deux. C'était bien, on avait été faire les magasins et des photos aussi, dans un beau studio ! On s'était vraiment bien amuser. C'était dans le même studio que j'avais réalisé les photos de Selena, mon superbe cadeau de Noel ! Elle avait été super gentille avec moi, j'avais une photo d'elle et moi aussi, qu'elle avait ensuite dedicassé, une perle cette fille ! Aujourd'hui, les boys avaient un concert a Londres. Ils étaient tous beau mes amours ! On était tous déjà dans la salle, a tout préparé car dans deux heures, c'était a eux ! J'avais chargé mon appareil et vidé ma carte memoire, et j'avais déjà pris pleins de jolie photo d'eux. D'ailleurs, je comptais en faire pleins quand ils iraient se changer. Ils sont trop sexy en boxer, c'est leur fautes ! Et puis, depuis, j'ai rencontré pleins de fans, je suis devenue amie avec l'une d'entre elle qui est accros a mon Niallou. Et a Zayn, comme moi quand j'était Directioner. Elle s'appelle Ashley. Je l'ai invité au concert aussi. Une fois tout installé, ils allaient répété. Ashley venait d'arrivé et j'allais la rejoindre.

- _Ashou !_

- _Ellou !_

- _Tu va bien ?_

- _Oui, bien-sûr ! C'est la première fois que je vais a un concert de toute ma vie, c'est génial !_

-_ Viens avec moi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !_

**E**lle me suivit, un peu étonné. Les autres fans qui attendaient pour entré dans la salle était mauvaise, c'était drole a voir en faite . J'allais avec elle voir les boys, quand elle les vit, elle se figea.

- _Ashley, je te présente Louis, Liam, Niall, Zayn et Harry. Mes amours, voici Ashley ! _**C**hacun leur tour, il lui fit un calin, elle était toute rouge et toujours bloqué.

- _Bon...Bonjour .._

- _Bonjour ! _**T**ous ensemble, je riais.

- _Allez va t'installé comme ça t'aura la meilleure place, on se vois après t'en fais pas._

**E**lle alla dans la salle se mettre tout devant, toute contente. Je crois que j'adore nargué les fans, c'est tellement marrant de les voir toutes déçue de ne pas être a ma place. Mais bon, sont pas toujours facile a vivre non plus, surtout quand je vis Harry se deshabiller ..

- _Harry, tu fais quoi là ?_

- _Je vais dire bonjour !_

- _En boxer ? T'as pas peur toi .._

- _Attend, tu va voir .._

**I**l alla sur la scène, comme ça. Il devait y avoir déjà presque 2000 filles dans la salle déjà, elles hurlaient toute en le voyant, il les saluait et revenais a nous .. Tout content de sa connerie, puis il se rhabilla. Elles criaient toute des " Encore ! " et des " Reviens ! " mais bon, c'était Harry quoi. Il regardait ensuite son portable, et parti dans un fou rire.

- _Tu sais ce qu'il y a de drole ? C'est que beaucoup de nos fans on Twitter et on peut limite suivre notre propre actualité dessus, et j'ai déjà 780 tweets pour me dire de revenir en boxer sur scène ! C'est ça, le plus drole dans la célébrité !_

- _T'es con mec. c'est comme si Niall, Louis, Zayn et moi on faisait pareil.._

- _Hors de question que Niall montre ses atouts a d'autres filles._ **M**oi, pas du tout possessive.

- _Et nous ?_

- _Mais vous non plus, vous êtes tous a moi d'abord. On riait ensemble._

- _Allez, ça va bientôt commencé, allons nous préparé !_

**J**e pris beaucoup de photos des préparations des boys, ils adoraient se faire pouponner et ça se voyait ! Une fois tout fini, il y eu l'intro de leur concert, ils attendaient la fin pour y aller, Niall m'embrassait en attendant, puis alla rejoindre les garçons. Le concert se passais bien comme d'habitude, lord de la deuxième intro, je les pris en photos, torse nu, en boxer, puis rhabiller autrement. J'aidais Zayn avec les boutons de sa chemise qui l'agaçais a pas se mettre dans les trou, il me prit par la taille en souriant, je rougissais comme si c'était la première fois.. Ensuite il embrassa ma joue et parti sur scene, suivit de Louis, Harry et Liam. Niall préféra m'embrasser avant de les suivres. La suite du concert se passais toujours aussi bien jusqu'a ce qu'une fan hurle un " Niall quitte le groupe " .. J'attendais la fin de leur chanson, " _Last First Kiss _" pour monté sur scène assez enervé, Louis me passait son micro, Niall dans les bras de Zayn.

- _Qui est la fille qui a osé dire ça ?_ **E**lle leva sa main, comme si elle était fière de sa connerie. Va devant, maintenant.

**E**lle le fit, heureuse. Je descendais de la scene, sous les regard horrifié des garçons . Leur garde du corps laissa la fille passer derrière les barrières, je la prit par l'oreille et la jarta de la salle, elle etait moins contente pour le coup. Elle se plaigna et critiqua Niall encore une fois. J'avais mon propre garde du coprs, vu que j'étais la rpoie des groupie aussi, et il rigolait, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer. Il n'y avait personne, aucun paparazzi, aucun temoin. Je vérifiais quand même avant de collé une baffe a cette garce. Elle pleurai, me menaçais, mais je la laissais dehors et j'allais rendre le micro a Louis, embrassa Niall, le pris dans mes bras une minutes puis retourna dans les loges. Les garçons continuais le concert, Niall parraissait moins triste, en faite, quand il chante il oublie tous le reste c'est surtout ça. Une fois le concert fini, on rentrait tous a la maison, Ashley devait rentré car sa maman était venue la chercher. Une fois rentré, Niall m'embrassait, différemment des autres fois.. Harry faisait un regard de pervers, en le voyant, Niall se mit a rougir, je souriais, mais ne comprennais pas vraiment ..

-_ Les mecs, arrêtez de nous regarder comme ça, c'est stressant _..

- _Oh pauvre Niallou il est tout stressé le p'tit chou ! _**J**'éclatais de rire, juste parce qu'en disant ça, Harry s'était pris une baffe par Louis et Zayn.

- _Viens ma puce, on va dans la chambre, on sera plus tranquil.._

- _Oh oui, c'est tout mignon !_

- _HARRY !_ **L**iam, Louis, et Zayn mourraient d'envie de lui en collé une bonne, c'était drole même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment ..

**N**iall et moi on arrivait dans la chambre et, par envie, je le plaquais contre la porte et l'embrassait, il souriait, surpris un peu, puis me serra contre lui en continuant notre baiser. Il me collait bien a lui, je sentais bien l'effet que je lui faisait, ça me surprenais toujours après autant de temps mais je trouvais ça trop chou. Sauf que, contrairement a d'habitude, il s'eloignait pas un minimum de moi pour se " calmer ", au contraire.. Je decida donc d'enlever mon haut, il était encore plus surpris. J'enlevais ensuite le sien, me collant bien a lui. J'arrivais toujours pas a croire que j'étais avec Niall .. Ni que j'avais eu une relation avec Zayn, ou que j'avais rencontré Harry, c'était tellement une vie merveilleuse que j'avais en ce moment, jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse. je l'étais encore plus quand Niall était comme ça avec moi. Je fis tombé " accidentellement " ma jupe, posant ses mains sur mes fesses. Il était tout géné alors qu'on avait fais pire déjà .. Je me doutais bien de ce qu'il allais se passé, depuis qu'on était arrivé dans la chambre, qui voudrai allez dans sa chambre a 17h30 .. Tout allais très vite par la suite. L'excitation sans doute.. Il était en boxer, il avait dégraffé mon soutiens-gorge et avait ses main poser sur mes fesses, il me regardait en souriant..

**Point de vue , Harry**

**J**'avais instaler une caméra dans leur chambre parce que j'avais envie de tous voir. Avec Liam, Louis et Zayn, on les regardait s'embrasser puis .. Elena commença a faire du bruit. Là on avait tous de suite compris, on partait loin de l'écran, qui était portable donc il partait loin de moi, avec moi !

-_ Harry ! Laisse leur un peu d'intimité !_

- _Culotté de la part de quelqu'un qui a commencé a regardé avec moi Louis._

- _C'est pas la même chose, mais ne les regarde pas d'accord ?_- _D'accord..._

**M**ais mes fesses oui ! J'allais quand même regardé. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me mettais au chaud dans mon lit. Tous ça avait duré une heure .. Niall devait être en forme aujourd'hui parce que une heure .. Long quoi ! Elena était dans les bras de Niall, la tête sur son torse. C'était mignon a voir, Niall amoureux. Elena heureuse. Ils se levèrent du lit, Elena mettant le t-shirt de Niall et son bixer, Niall avec un autre Boxer et un Joggings. J'allais vite fait rejoindre les autres avant eux.

**Point de vue , Elena**

**Q**uand on sorti de la chambre, arrivant dans la cuisine, tous le monde nous regardait avec un regard mi-pervers mi-heureux.. Je devenais toute rouge et Niall embrassait ma joue en souriant, on s'istallais a table, il étais 18h45, et Niall mourrai de faim, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Il s'était amusé a faire a manger, beaucoup, a mangé .. Un sachet de pates entier, et de quoi faire une grosse casserole de carbonara . J'allais sur les genoux de Louis, il me prenait dans ses bras, je posais ma tête sur son épaule et on regardait Niall cuisiner. Louis me chuchotait quelques chose..

- _Tu sais que je t'aime ?_

- _Je t'aime aussi Louis, je vous aimes tous !_

- _Nous aussi on t'aime ma chérie !_ **H**arry, Jaloux.

- _Je sais, je suis gatée avec vous 5 ! Vous êtes mes chouchous a moi !_

**I**ls me firent tous un gros calins, puis on mit tous la table, Niall ayant fini de cuisiner et on passait tous a table.


	9. Chapter 9

**S**eulement quelques jours étaient passé depuis notre première fois et Harry n'arretait pas ses remarques sur nous, pour nous embeter bien-sûr. Mais bon on en avait un peu marre. Heureusement, Louis nous protégeait. Il engueulait souvent Harry, ce dernier faisant un gros calin a Louis pour se faire pardonné. Enfin voilà, a part ça on était tous heureux. Niall préparait quelques chose derrière mon dos. Et je sais ça parce qu'il s'enferme souvent avec les garçons dans la chambre de Liam et je n'ai jamais le droit d'allez avec eux. De temps en temps, Zayn ou Liam restait avec moi, pour pas que je sois seule et que je " m'ennuie " mais vu leur question ça m'étonnerai que ça sois vraiment pour ça . En une petite semaine, j'avais eu le droit a des question comme ; mes fleurs préférées, ma couleur préférée, mon film préférée, et ma chanson préférée. Sachant que c'est " _Little Things _ " d'eux même ; j'avais rien répondu pour pas passé pour une groupie. Mais j'avais eu aussi des questions sur ma famille, mes amis en France .. Ils savent que j'ai pas envie d'en parlé mais bon.. J'aime bien quand ils sont comme ça, a me poser pleins de questions. Aujourd'hui, j'vais encore y avoir le droit je pense. Mais moi aussi faut que je leur pose des question, c'est bientôt la saint-valentin .. Et je sais pas quoi offrir a Niall !

- _Louis chéri que j'aime très fort plus que tout a la folie ? _

- _Oui ma Elenou chérie que j'aime aussi et qui a quelque a me demander ? _**I**l rit

- _Sauve moi mon amouuuuuuuuuur ! _**J**e riais avec lui. _Bon, redevenons sérieux ! Aide moi .. Je sais pas quoi offrir a Niall pour la Saint-Valentin .._

- _T'en fais pas, son cadeau, il sera lié au tien. Donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.._

- _De quoi tu parle ? C'est quoi mon cadeau ?_

- _Merde .. Pardon .. Ne dis pas a Niall mais, son cadeau, ça sera ce qu'il va " t'offrir ". Donc ne lui prend rien, d'accord ?_

- _C'est quoi votre histoire a tous là ? Sincèrement je suis de nature assez patiente mais a ce point .. Un indice ?_

- _Tu va être contente. Et Niall aussi._

- _Un voyage ?_

- _Non, mais ne cherche pas je t'en supplie Elena, je vais me faire engueuler sinon .._

- _Alors .. Je veux un gros calin ! _**E**t il me pris dans ses bras, embrassa ma joue.

- _Bon, ça te dis de venir avec moi faire les magasins ?_

- _Seulement si je peux jouer a la directioner !_ **J**e le regardais avec un grand sourire et il souriait a son tour.

- _Seulement si tu montre a tous le monde que t'es la meilleure ! _

- _J'vais me changer ! _

**J'**allais donc faire une doouche, me coiffé et m'habiller. J'avais mis un t-shirt noir avec leur logo dessus, un short rouge pour la couleur des 1D, avec un leeging noir et mes converses rouge. Je pris aussi ma veste avec leur logo qu'ils avait fait faire rien que pour moi, elle était très jolie d'ailleurs, comme une veste de tailleur, avec un noeud pour la fermer. Quand j'allais cherché Louis dans sa chambre, il me regarda et sifla.

- _Bah dis donc, je crois que tu es ma directioner préférée ! Niall va être jaloux. _

- _Je peux aussi enlever ma veste, faire un noeud sur le coté de mon t-shirt pour qu'on voit mon tatouage mais là, c'est toi qui va être jaloux !_** I**l rit.

- _Ouais t'as raison, reste comme ça ! _**J**e ris aussi.

**O**n partait de la maison, Louis me pris la main en souriant, c'était souvent comme ça. Tous les regards étaient sur nous, comme a chaque fois que je sortais dans la rue avec l'un d'eux. On avait un garde du corps qui nous suivait discretement au cas où qu'il y ai un problème mais heureusement, leur fans sont assez respectueuse et ne les dérange jamais . Louis était sympa avec ses fans, je trouvais ça mignon. Une fois, une fan l'as regardé avec pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux, c'étais adorable quoi, et elle osait pas cenir le voir, pour pas le deranger aussi, et il a été la voir pour lui signé son album de Take me Home qu'elle venait d'acheter, et il a même fais une photo avec son Iphone et lui a envoyé après. C'est un mec génial. Ma journée avec Louis était passionnante. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Il avait dépensé 4680£, et moi même pas 900£ ..Et pourtant j'avais plus de sacs que lui ! Il avait demandé a se faire livré pas mal de chose aussi c'était pour ça mais quand même . Et puis, je suis resté la même . Je m'habille toujours dans le même type de magasins que quand j'habitais en France, c'est aussi pour ça que j'en ai pour moins chèr que lui.. Et encore, j'avais acheté un collier a 200£ mais il était trop beau ! Sinon je dépense jamais autant. Une fois arrivé, j'allais ranger mes sacs, et Louis me demanda de rester dans ma chambre jusqu'a ce que Niall ou l'un d'entre eux viennes me cherché .. Encore une réunion entre eux, pour pas changer. Je rangeais donc toute mes affaires. J'avais beaucoup de robes, robe-pulls, short .. J'connais plus trop les jeans en faite, j'en ai que cinq je crois.. Mais j'ai des collant en laine et pleins de leegings ! Je m'étais rattrapé par rapport a ma vie d'avant où j'avais pas tellement grand choses.. Aujourd'hui je peux faire une année sans mettre deux fois la même chose. J'ai des centaines de colliers, de boucles d'oreilles et de bagues.. Les bracelet n'en parlons pas, j'en ai de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les teintes qui peut exister ! Je me suis beaucoup amusé a acheter tous ça. Et faut dire que beaucoup de mes bijoux sont des cadeaux des garçons et des fans, parce que j'en ai un peu aussi il parait .. C'est mignon ! Après avoir tout ranger ce que j'avais acheté aujourd'hui, quelqu'un frappait a ma porte de chambre.

- _Entrez !_

- _Elenou !_ **C**'était Harry, qui venais me faire un gros calin. Et heureusement pour moi, je m'étais changé.

- _Harry ! Alors, tu va être gentil avec moi aujourd'hui ou ... ?_

- _Promis je serai sage !_

- _T'es un ange, merci !_

- _Eh ouais ! C'est bon au faite, on a fini notre réunion ultra-secrète !_

-_ Ah .. Donc je peux sortir ? _**A**vec un grand sourire.

- _Oui, vous avez la permission Soldat Black !_

- _Oui Chef Styles !_

**O**n riait en allant rejoindre les garçons, j'allais directement dans les bras de Niall. Ils parlaient entre eux pendant que je me blottissai contre mon n'amoureux. Je reflechissais aussi a mon projet personnel. Je m'étais amusé a faire un livre sur eux. Avec des photos assez privé que je leur offrirai pour les trois ans du groupe. J'avais déjà plus que 200 pages de faites.. Faut dire que des photos et des anecdotes j'en ai un paquet ! Mais Zayn me tira de mes reflextions.

- _Elena, chérie, tu sais qu'on t'aime ?_

- _Oui, et je vous aimes aussi, très fort !_

- _Alors ... T'accepterai de venir avec nous la semaine prochaine a une soirée ? C'est pour les MTV Music Awards.. Je sais que t'as peur de l'avion, mais ça serai vraiment génial que tu viennes avec nous .._

- _Je .. Bien-sûr .. _**J**'avais les larmes aux yeux, car aux précédentes j'avais pas été, je voulais pas trop aussi c'est surtout ça mais ça mais me touchais qu'ils me le demande.

- _Et aux MTV Movies Awards aussi, c'est dans plus longtemps mais bon._

- _Vous êtes fou en faite je crois .. Mais c'est d'accord !_ **J**'avais eu le droit a un gros calin colectif, j'aimais ça, êtres dans leur bras.

**I**l était tard, on allait manger et on regardait ensuite un film. La soirée passa vite, et on allait tous dormir vers 2h du matin. Oui, un film avec eux c'est beaucoup de discution, de blagues et de rire surtout car même un film d'horreur deviens un film comique avec eux ! Le lendemain, ils alla répété pour un concert prévu le 14 Fevrier a Londres. Je passerai que quelques heures avec Niall a la Saint-Valentin, juste deux ou trois, pas plus mais bon c'est déjà ça et je connaissais les mauvais coté de ma relation avant de sortir avec lui. Son bonheur m'était essentiel et le groupe, c'est sa son bonheur, en plus de sa famille et de moi. Bref, j'allais passer ma journée seule. EN me levant, ils étaient déjà partie, et comme toujours j'avais un mot de leur part a chacun, partout sur le lit ! C'est l'avantage de vivre avec les garçons les plus adorables qu'il puisse exister ! J'avais eu un " Je t'aime mon amour, a ce soir, tu me manque déjà " de Niall, un " Carottes ! " de Louis, " Vas Happenin' my lover " de Zayn, " Te touche pas trop, je t'aime " de Harry et Liam lui c'étais juste un " prend soin de toi ma puce, a ce soir " j'ai de la chance de les avoirs. Je m'attaquais directement a mon livre sur eux. J'avais mis les photos de Noel, et celle du mois de Janvier. Oui c'étais classé par mois .. Mais pas toute ! Ce qui faits que dans toute cette journée, j'avais rajouté 79 pages .. Pire qu'un dico ce livre ! Quand 23h arriva, ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivé et malheureusement, je m'étais endormis. Je me reveilla dans les bras de Harry et Liam le lendemain matin.


	10. Chapter 10

**L**es garçons avaient répétés leur tournée, et là, nous etions dans l'avion pour les MMA ! Let's go L.A ! Ce qui était génial c'est que j'allais revoir Selena. Et elle serai avec Justin en plus ! Enfin l'avion c'est long quand même, ça devais faire 10h déjà, j'avais dormis dès le début du trajet tellement j'étais fatigué, on était partie a 3h du matin. J'étais dans les bras de mon chéri, au chaud ! Il carressais mon bras, embrassais mon front de temps en temps. Perso j'avais la musique a fond dans les oreilles, si je vous dis que j'écoute " _Moments_ " en boucles, ça fait groupie ? En faite au début j'écoutais la radio et je captais plus grand chose une fois au dessus de l'ocean alors j'ai mis les seules chansons que j'ai, donc que du 1D .. Et c'est qu'après 2h d'écoute que j'ai capté que j'étais avec l'un d'entre eux .. Comme quoi, je suis un peu conne des fois ! Ils ont l'habitudes, heureusement . Une fois arrivé, les bagages dans la limousine, direction l'hotel ! Et les cris des fans qui vont avec ! On avait eu du mal a entré dans l'hotel d'ailleurs, enfin pas moi, j'étais a l'interieur qu'ils signaient encore des autographes ! Et comme j'avais mon appareil sur moi je les pris en photos. j'adorai ça, ils sont si heureux de rencontré leur fans. Après a peu près dix minutes ils avaient pu enfin entré, et on montait dans nos chambre. Moi avec Niall, Louis avec Harry et Zayn avec Liam. Je pris une douche avec Niall, économie de temps on va dire ! Mais on avait pas trop trainée car il y avait les répétitions a faire, parce qu'ils allaient chanté " _Kiss you_ ". Une fois tous pret on partait au MMA et on allait y resté jusqu'a minuit ! Il n'était que 15h . La journée allais être longue mais amusante.

**L**es répétitions se passaient bien, la cérémonie aussi. J'étais assise a coté de Niall et de Selena Gomez. A coté d'elle il y avait Ashley Greene. Autant dire que j'étais heureuse, Selena me l'avais présenté, et j'avais eu une photo avec elle et un autographe. J'avais eu son numéro pour une seance photo, j'étais fière de moi ! Sauf que la seance c'étais demain, 14h. Mais bon, Ashley Greene ! Ou celle que j'admire le plus en tant que mannequin ! Bon, c'est aussi parce que je suis une incontournable fan de Twilight mais ça, c'est autre chose. Enfin, une soirée belle en rencontre et en Awards ! Parce que mes amours en avaient eu 3 ! Les 3 catégorie où ils étaient nominés. J'étais totue contente pour eux ! Une fois rentré a l'hotel, on s'endormait tous assez vite.

**L**e lendemain matin, mon shooting avec Ashley c'étais très bien passé, j'avais colaboré avec Maxim' Magazine, et Elle Magazine. Mes photos se retrouveront d'ici un ou deux mois dans deux grand magazine ! J'étais plus qu'heureuse ! Une fois cette seance plus que parfaite terminé, avec les garçons, on rentrait a Londres. Encore une bonne journée en avion ! Surtout que j'ai peur depuis les attentats du 11 septembre 2001.. Enfin, ça se passait bien, j'avais dormi la moitié du temps, l'autre je l'avais passer a m'amuser avec les garçons a jouer a des jeux débile comme " Ni oui Ni non " ou " Action Vérité " . Une fois rentré, ils avaient une interview pour BBC UK. Donc je rentrais seule a la maison ! Sans mentir, a peine rentré je m'étais endormi ! Plusieurs jours passaient et la Saint-Valentin approchait ...

**13 Fevrier :**

Demain, c'est la fête des amoureux ! J'adore ce jour de l'année, même si je l'ai toujours passé Célibataire. Les gens amoureux sont heureux ce jour là et les filles sont gatée, une belle journée pour allez faire de jolie photo ! En faite, aujourd'hui, c'est les préparatifs pour le concert de demain. C'est a Londres, a 20h30. Bon, ça n'empeche pas que j'aurai 3h a peine avec lui.. Et pendant le concert je ferai des photos des fans, avant aussi. Pour mon livre sur eux. J'aime tellement voir le bonheur de leur fans, je vous jure c'est magique de voir leur yeux brillants de joie. D'ailleurs, certaine ont déjà commencé la fil d'attente pour le concert, tellement elles veulent les voirs de plus près ! Je suis allez leur rendre une petite visite sans dire que je les connaissais. mais certaines m'avaient reconnu mais avaient été discrète. Elles sont génial, elles ont toute acceptées d'être sur mes photos, et elles ont toutes fait un texte pour eux aussi, que je mettrai dans le livre quand il sera fini. Enfin, j'avais eu une bonne journée dans l'emsemble.

-_ ELENAAAAAAAA ! _

- _Oui Hazza ?_

- _Viens boire un coup avec nous !_

**O**ui parce qu'en faite, ils font une soirée alors que demain ils se lèvent tôt. Normal en faite quand on pense que leur tournée va durée 8 mois a peu pres.. Elle commence officiellement le 5 avril parce que pendant leur " UK tour " ils seront près de moi. Enfin bref, fallait que j'aille fêté ça avec eux, obligé ! Ils sont tellement drole quand ils sont bourrée, un truc a pas louper !

- _J'arrive !_

- _On joue a action ou vérité, sauf que si tu veux pas dire la vérité ou pas faire l'action, t'enleve un vêtement !_

- _On sent bien que c'est toi qui a choisi ce jeu mon Harrychou .._

- _Oui mais j'aime bien ! Mais bois un verre avant, sinon c'pas drole !_

**E**t je pris un verre, bien-sûr fait pas Louis.. En gros, mélange de 3 alcool que je deteste avec du coca, bien fort l'alcool pour me cuité en un verre quoi. Une fois le jeu commencé, c'était .. Dur !

- _Je commence ! Liam, action ou Vérité !_

- _Tu commence toujours Harry c'est injuste ! Euuh .. Action ? _

- _D'accord, alors va dehors a poil._

- _Harry ! Je peux pas faire ça ._

-_ Enlève un truc alors ! _

- _Avec toi on va vite se retrouvé a poil .. _**L**iam enleva son pull. _Louis, Action ou Vérité !_

- _Vérité !_

- _T'as déjà embrassé une fan ?_

- _Une oui, accidentellement._

- _Ouais, genre hein._

- J_e te jure ! Bon .. ELENAAAA ! _**J**'avais sursauté.

- _Vérité !_

- _Est-ce-que Niall est bon au lit ?_

- _Tous ça pour savoir hein .. _**J**e regardais Niall, il avait peur de ma réponse je crois, comme si hein .. _Il est génial, parfait. _

- _Hm, sexy !_

- _Harry, la ferme. Zayn ?_

-_ Action !_

- _D'accord, viens avec moi !_

**O**n s'eloignait des autres qui en profitait pour boire un coup, je demandai a Zayn que si Harry dis action, car il devra le faire jouer, il faut lui dire d'embrasser Louis. En faite j'avais trop envie de voir ça, et de prendre une jolie photo ! Ce qu'il fit ! La photo était super belle ! Au bout de 10 minutes, j'étais déjà en sous-vêtements .. Harry et Louis s'étaient vangé. Niall etait torse nue, Liam et Zayn en Boxer, Louis habillé et Harry bah .. en mode nudiste ! Après on avait mis la musique a fond et danser toute la nuit, jusqu'a 4h du matin.

**14 Fevrier :**

**L**a Saint-Valentin. Où le jour le plus heureux du monde ! J'avais fais de superbe photo ce matin. Oui, parce qu'après la soirée j'avais été dehors faire des photos, je suis logique comme fille. Là les boys répétaient encore un peu, et dans une heure je serai avec mon n'amoureux. Je lui avais fais un cadeau. Petit déjeuné au lit + gros calin + un collier ! J'étais tellement pas sur de mon coup ! C'étais une chaine avec un pendentif coeur séparé. Avec notre date derrière. Devant, Lui c'étais marqué " E. " et moi " N. " Oui c'est cul-cul mais j'en mourrai d'envie. Il m'as dit que ma surprise je l'aurai plus tard dans la journée ou la soirée, il hésitait encore.. Je suis impatiente ! Et de la part de Liam, Zayn, Harry et Louis, j'avais eu des bijoux ! J'étais gatée.. J'aime bien ! J'avais continuer le livre pendant cette heure sans mon chéri. Quand il arriva, je le planquai vite fais.

- _Ma puce, je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir resté longtemps .. _

- _Mais .. Pourquoi ?_ **J**'étais toute triste d'un coup.

- _C'est parce que je dois préparé ta surprise.. J'ai changé tous mes plan a la dernière minutes, je suis désolé mon amour mais promis ça va en valoir la peine, tu verra !_

- _Je te crois mais j'étais tellement heureuse de passé du temps avec toi .._

- _Je sais bébé, excuse moi .. Je veux juste que ça sois parfait ! Je sais que pour toi c'est une première, la saint-valentin en couple, c'est pour ça .._

- _T'embete pas avec ça ! Tu sais que tous ce que je veux c'est toi .._

- _Je sais .. Mais je peux prendre une douche avec toi..._

**S**a voix était trop sexy pour dire non .. Il m'embrassa, me plaqua contre la porte, en enleva ma robe, j'enlevais son t-shirt, l'embrassait encore et encore .. Je deboutonnais ton jean et le baissa tout en embrassant son cou, son torse .. puis il me regarda, les yeux brillant, de joie ? Je pense, j'espere ! J'aimerai pas qu'il sois malheureux avec moi ! Enfin, je pense pas qu'il l'est .. Il prit ma main, on allait dans la salle de bain, il prit mon visage entre ses main pour m'embrasser tendrement.. J'étais en sous-vêtement, lui en boxer. Il était tellement sexy comme mec, sincèrement ! Je descendais mes mains sur son torse, puis commença a enlever son boxer, lui mon soutiens-gorge puis mon boxer aussi .. Il me poussa doucement dans la douche tout en m'embrassant, et fit couler l'eau. J'avais sursauté car elle était gelée ! Mais ensuite il l'as mis a bonne température. On passait plus de temps a s'embrasser et a " jouer " qu'a se laver en faite .. et ça avait durée presque une heure ! Mais malheureusement, il devait repartir .. On quittai la douche et se secha, je l'embrassais vite fais avant qu'il commence a s'habiller. Il avait mis un t-shirt noir et un jean blanc .. Sincèrement il était trop beau comme ça. Il m'embrassa et parti .. Le continua le livre du coup, jusqu'a .. 19h ! Et je me retrouvais en retard, normal quoi. J'avais eu un sms de Louis " Habille toi comme pour une soirée en amoureux même si c'est pas trop le cas " ahah, je stressais. j'avais mis une robe rouge, parce que j'adorai le rouge ! Et des converse grise, une veste grise aussi pour aller avec les converses et un bonnet rouge pour allez avec la robe ! Je m'étais maquiller trop bien pour une fois, parce que j'avais pris le temps de le faire aussi. J'avais mon appareil photo, mon sac a main gris Hello Kitty et let's go le concert de mes chéris ! J'arrivais a 20h. Bah oui, le temps de me préparé + d'arrivé .. Mais ils avaient pas encore été voir leurs fans, ouf ! Justement, ils arrivaient.. Je pris pleins de clishé magnifiques d'eux et leur fans, puis a 20h15, j'allais avec eux dans la salle, les gens commençais tout juste a entré..

- _Tu es magnifique ma puce._

- _Merci mon amour, j'ai pas vu le temps passé du coup j'ai faillis arrivé en retard ! Moi qui suis a toujours au moins une heure d'avance d'habitude !_

- _Tu devais être plongé dans ce que tu faisais alors ! D'ailleurs, tu faisais quoi ma princesse ?_

- _Une surprise. Pour dans longtemps ! _

- _Tu veux pas me dire ?_

- _Non ! Et puis chut, va te préparé, je te rappel que tu dois assuré un concert de deux heures presque !_

**O**n riait, s'embrassait et il allais se préparer. Je montais sur scène pour faire des photos des fans qui arrivaient. Une fois la salle pleine, j'allais dans les coulisses. Ils commençaient a chanté " _C'mon C'mon_ " pour l'entré en scène. Puis Louis venait me cherché .. Là je commençais a stressé a un point .. Il me chuchota de surtout pas paniqué ! Il prit mon appareil photo, et m'amena a Niall .. Je pris sa main .. On était au milieu de la scène, avec toutes les filles me regardaient , c'étais stressant ..

-_ Elena .. Tu sais que je t'aime .._

**J**e fit un oui de la tête tellement je paniquais d'être sur scene. Devant plus de 8 000 filles..

- _Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je ne saurai t'expliqué ce que j'ai ressenti.. t'étais tellement differente des autres filles que je connaissais.. Je me souviens la première fois que tu m'as vu aussi ! Enfin, que tu NOUS as vu. t'étais mal reveillé et choqué. Avec le t-shirt d'Harry et en boxer. Très sexy ce moment ! _**J**e rougissais. _Ensuite, on est tous devenus proche. puis il y a eu ce jour où notre amour s'est confirmé. Notre premier baiser, notre première fois, notre première nuit ensemble.. Tous ses moments magiques vécu avec toi, toutes ces journées passée avec toi, nos soirées que tous les deux .. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec toi aujourd'hui, mais c'étais pour préparé ce moment, cet instant qui sera, je l'espere, encore plus merveilleux encore que tes rêves les plus fous._ **I**l se mit a genou un ecrin a la main, il l'ouvrit. La bague était magnifique, avec un jolie diamant ni trop gros, ni trop petit, parfait. J_e sais que ça ne fais que quelques mois que nous sommes ensemble mais je sais que c'est toi, et que ça sera toujours toi. Ma belle Elena, ma princesse .. Je jure de t'aimer chaque jour de ma vie. Me ferais-tu l'incommensurable honneur de devenir ma femme ? _

**J**'en avais les larmes aux yeux .. Je voyais les flash de mon appareil photo mais je n'en tenais pas compte tellement j'étais heureuse.. Harry me passa son micro, j'étais incapable de parlé, mais il le fallait. J'aime Niall, et bien-sûr que je voulais être sa femme !

- _Ou..Oui.. Je t'aime tellement Niall .._

**I**l se releva, me mis la bague au doigts et m'embrassa avec tous son amour pour moi. Toute la salle applaudissait, toute la scène aussi, les garçons avait aussi les larmes aux yeux, et Louis nous bombardait de photos. J'étais la personne la plus heureuse du monde.. Je retournais dans les coulisses, ils chantaient " _Little Things_ " pour moi puis continuais leur concert.. J'étais tellement heureuse que j'en avais oublié de faire des centaines de photos.. j'en avais fais moins de 200, alors que d'habitude j'en faisais presque 1 000 ! L'emotion ! En rentrant, Liam, Harry, Zayn et Louis nous félicitèrent, et j'avais eu pleins de bisou et de calins ! Puis on allait tous dormir. Niall et moi on parlait pendant quelques minute, je lui avait dis a quel point j'étais comblé avec lui, et lui aussi me l'avais dis..

**23 Février** :

**P**resque dix jours que j'étais fiancée.. FIANCÉE ! J'étais heureuse comme jamais ! Mais ça ne changeais rien au fait que je passais mes journées seule, vu que les boys avaient leur tournée. J'en profitais pour toujours et encore continuer mon livre. J'avais mis les photos de sa demande en mariage .. Celles des fans aussi et j'avais mis les textes des filles que j'avais vu dans une pochette qui sera accroché a la fin du livre avec d'autre que je recolterai a chaque concert, j'avais 68 mots de fans pour les garçons. Encore un et j'en aurai 69 .. Oui bon, Harry me monte a la tête a chaque fois que je vois ce nombre c'est pas ma faute. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, je decida donc d'aller me promener. Je ne savais pas encore que le pire allais arrivé.. Je marchais sur le trotoire, sans mon appareil photo, un miracle ! Je voulais juste aller faire les boutiques un petit peu avant d'allez au concert . Et c'est là, que tous s'arreta et devins noir.. j'avais senti quelqu'un me pousser, puis un choc.. Puis le noir ..

**Point de vue , Niall :**

**J**'avais eu un appel de l'hopital .. Et je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je pensais cauchemardé tellement j'y croyais pas.. Zayn était avec moi, il ne savait pas encore .. Puis je me mis a chopé les clé de sa voiture.

- _Zayn, Hopital, vite !_

-_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Niall ? Arrete de paniqué !_

- _C'est Elena ..._

**I**l me regardait choqué .. Il me repris ses clés, on monta dans la voiture et parti a l'hopital. J'avais prévenus les autres. Arrivé là-bas, les medecins m'avais annoncé qu'elle était dans le coma. Deux cotes cassé, sa jambe droit et son bras gauche aussi .. J'éclatais en sanglots quand je la vis, allongé sur ce lit, dans cette tenue d'hopital.. Les garçons pleuraient, jamais ils avaient pleuré .. On avait annulé notre tournée et on avais reporté toute les dates, on avait juste pu reculer d'une semaine ..

**J**e passais ma semaine auprès de ma fiancée.. Elle me manquait .. Les jours et les semaines passèrent.. Elle s'était reveillé 8 mois plus tard .. Mais elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Ses souvenirs s'arretait a quelques jours avant notre rencontre.. Aucun de nous n'avait eu le droit de la voir depuis son reveil etant donné qu'elle ne se souvenais pas de nous .. Quelques jours après son reveil, elle était retournée chez elle en France. Louis sortais avec Eleanor, Liam avec Danielle et Zayn avec Perrie. Harry avait des relations d'un soir ou deux, jamais plus. On pensait tous a elle .. Chaque jour elle hantait mes pensées..


	11. Chapter 11

**Point de vue , Elena :**

**J**'étais dans l'hopital près de chez moi. J'avais un appareil photo sur ma table de chevet, enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà eu un appareil aussi beau.. Il avait dû couté une fortune en tous cas.. Il n'y avait pas de carte memoire dedans mais ma mère m'en avait acheté une et j'avais pris quelques photos. C'est etonnant car je connaissais ses fonctions, comme si c'étais naturelle, je n'y reflechissais pas.. Alors que dans mes souvenirs, j'avais jamais eu de reflex en main, encore moins un pro.. Je vis deux filles, brunes, très jolie. Je les avait prise en photo tellement elles étaient jolie ! Puis j'allais les voirs pour leur demander si elles acceptaient que je les publie, un jour peut-être .

- _Bonjour, excusez moi je vous déranger.. Je vous ai prise en photo car vous êtes vraiment très jolie, je m'appelle Elena, et je suis une passionnée de photographie mais je voulais votre accord pour la publication des photos, au cas où que je les met sur mon blog ou autres.._

- _Bonjour, nous c'est Eleanor et Danielle. Oui bien-sûr que tu peux, ça ne nous dérange pas et merci pour ce gentil compliment !_

- _C'est juste la vérité et merci, je mettrai vos noms bien-sûr ne vous inquiètez pas !_

**E**lles étaient sympa, ça faisais plaisir. D'ailleurs elles m'invita avec eux pour la journée, j'acceptai. Elles étaient juste obligé de resté avec moi dans ma chambre vu que je n'avais pas encore le droit de quitté l'hopital.. Nous avions parlé de tout et rien a la fois. Elle étaient aussi fans des One Direction, comme moi. Elles aimaient Twilight, et nous avions pleins de points commun. Elles venaient de Londres, elles étaient en faite juste des benevoles a l'hopital, parce qu'elles aimaient aidé les gens, surtout ceux qui, comme moi, avait perdu la mémoire. Après quelques semaines passé avec elles, a l'hopital, j'eu le droit de rentré chez moi. Nous etions déjà en Decembre.. Bientôt Noel. Je m'étais reveillé début Novembre, le temps passait mais je ne me souvenais toujours pas de cette année d'absence. Je ne me souviens pas avoir voulu quitté ma ville, je devais vraiment avoir bosser dur pour pouvoir allez a Londres quand même. Tiens, en parlant de ça, peut-être que j'avais Eleanor et Danielle là bas, qui sais. Enfin, elles s'en seraient souvenues ! Je pense. Et me l'aurai dit ! N'empeche qu'elles étaient repartie il y a une semaine. Elles me manquaient déjà. Je decida d'aller faire un tour en bus, faire les magasins pour me changer les idées. Ma maman, qui était heureuse que je sois enfin de retour, m'avais donné un peu d'argent comme je ne pouvais pas encore avoir une vie comme les autres. J'avais acheté une jolie veste d'un beau rose pâle, et un jean slim blanc. J'avais gazé quand même parce que je me souvenais être grosse, et là, je faisais du 36 ! C'est comme si j'avais dormis, et perdu en même temps, génial quoi ! Une fois chez moi j'étais allez dans ma chambre. Toujours la même que dans mes souvenirs les plus .. proche pour moi, loin dans la vrai vie ! J'avais toujours mes 3 poster Twilight et mon poster des One Direction. Celui de Vampire Diaries aussi. Tous était pareil, rien n'avais bougé.. Juste la déco qui avait changé. Ma mère avait du refaire la peinture pendant mon " Absence ". Comme ce que je l'avais imaginé. Couleur chocolat sur deux des mur, rose foncé sur les autres, un lit deux place chocolat aussi et des miroirs partout. Sachant qu'avant j'avais un lit mezzanine en bois et mes murs c'étais de la tapisserie rose. J'avais choisi ça a 15 ans.. Tous mes meubles avant changé aussi, mais j'étais heureuse car elle etait super jolie ma chambre. Je decida d'y faire un peu de menage, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi fair ed'autre vu que je n'avais pas le droit a l'ordinateur, ni au portable. Je fouillais mes meuble aussi, et j'y retrouvais tous mes Twilight ! On aurai dit une enfant tellement j'étais contente de les retrouvé. Une fois que j'avais tout ranger, je m'attaquais a mon armoire. Je mis a vendre tout mes vêtements vu que je ne les mettrai plus, tous trop grand, a un magasins de revente de vêtement. Et j'en profitais pour me refaire une garde-robe avec ce que j'avais eu pour tous ça. Mes journées se ressemblais toutes.. Nous etions le 16 Decembre, et Eleanor m'avais appeler sur mon fixe.

- _Elena chérie !_

- _Eleanor d'amour ! Comment va tu ? Alors, contente d'être rentré chez toi ?_

- _Oui, mais tu me manque .. a Danielle aussi. On repassera te voir avant Noel et tu passera le nouvel an a Londres avec nous et nos copains._

- _C'est gentille mais tu sais, j'aurai jamais les moyens d'aller a Londres.. _

- _Mais si ! Si tu retrouve le code de ta carte quoi.._

-_ C'est pas drole, je me souviens même pas avoir eu un compte bancaire anglais ! _**N**ous rions.

- _Tu ne te souviens toujours pas de ton passé ? Enfin, de celui que tu as oublié.._

_- Toujours pas, le noir total. En tous cas je devais avoir de l'argent pour me payer une bague avec un diamant !_

- _Tu la porte toujours en collier ?_

- _Oui, je suis célibataire, si je veux un jour trouvé l'amour faut pas que je porte une bague comme si j'étais fiancée ! A moins que c'étais ça mon plan, me faire passé pour une femme mariée pour avoir des mecs ! Genre mariée a 20 ans a peine quoi. _**N**ous partions dans un fou rire, elle moins que moi.

- _Je pense pas que tu ai fais ça mais c'est vrai que ça dois marché, avec notre génération merdique ! Bon, je passe te voir le 22. Je resterai que la journée parce que le 23 je dois préparé les cadeaux de Noel et le 24 c'est moi qui cuisine !_

- _Garde moi une part ! Je veux gouté ta cuisine, j'suis sur que t'es douée !_

- _Tu verra au nouvel an, je ferai quelques petits truc !_

- _J'ai hate alors. Donc, avec ton copain ça va mieux ?_

- _Oui, malgré ses absences de plusieurs mois, boulot qui l'oblig_e.

- _Il fait quoi déjà ?_

- _Je .. Tu verra bien au nouvel an ! Tu comprendra vite !_

- _D'accord, espece de folle va. Le 22 y'aura Dany aussi ? _

- _Faut voir, si elle lache son chéri quoi !_

**N**ous avions beaucoup ris au téléphone en parlant de Danielle qui était une vrai gosse quand elle voyait son copain, lui aussi beaucoup en voyage a cause de son travail. Je pense que les copains étaient genre musicien ou acteur, parce que je n'avais pas le droit de savoir leur nom.. Bizarre hein ? Mais bon je respectais leur choix, moi aussi j'aimerai pas qu'on sache que je sois avec un mec avec une certaine notoriété, les gens font leur leche-cul avec vous après. Mais j'adorai ces filles ! Génial, sympa et vraiment adorable aussi. On avait fait beaucoup de photos a l'hopital, que j'avais developper mais pas encore accroché. Je gardais ça pour quand je commencerai vraiment a m'ennuyer ..

**17 Décembre :**

**A**ujourd'hui, j'avais eu la visite de mes anciens amis, le peu que j'avais ici en faite. Il y avait Charlotte, Ethan et Juliette. Même eux étaient bizarre avec moi. Comme si ils savaient des choses que j'ignorai. Enfin je m'en foutais un peu a vrai dire, comme on dit, ce qu'on ignore ne peut pas nous faire du mal. Et j'allais bien, ce qui m'étais pas famillier ici, j'avais toujours été triste, je ne me souvenais même pas avoir été pleinement heureuse. J'étais quand même triste de ne pas pourvoir parlé a mes amis qui habitais loin de chez moi. J'avais été me promener avec mes amis, même si pour moi je ne ressentais pas ça comme ça. On avait pris le bus pour aller en ville. Comme a chaque fois, on passait devant cette boutique de Robe de Mariée.. Depuis que je suis gosse, je rêve de porté une robe de ce magasin. Elles ont toujours été exceptionnellement magnifique, de grand mots je sais mais je n'ai jamais été déçu pas les robes que j'y voyais en vitrine. Mais comme je n'envisage pas de me mariée .. Peut-être pour une de mes seance photos, quand j'aurai les moyens. J'espere qu'un jour je serai une grande photographe ! En ville, nous avions été dans plusieurs magasins.. Il me restait un peu d'argent alors je pris un jolie chemisier rouge. Nous marchions , en parlant. Je me souvenais de nos journées, mais j'avais 15 ans la dernière fois que je m'étais amuser avec eux, ce qui datait quand même .. Je ne participais pas vraiment a leur conversation, ils parlaient de leur soirées qu'ils avaient passé tous les trois, et comme je n'avais pas été là, je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire quoi que se sois. On entra dans un magasins de musique, avec des CD, DVD, instruments.. J'avais passé tellement de temps dans le coma que j'avais loupé un album de mon boy-band préféré ! Et comme j'avais pas les deux premier non plus, juste le DVD de leur concert du premier album offert par ma plus proche amie a qui je ne pouvais pas parlé vu que j'étais interdite de portable . J'achetais donc leur 2 album. Y'avais le DVD de leur deuxième tournée aussi mais je me souvenais que je n'avais pas le droit de l'acheter.. Peut-être parce que c'étais mon cadeau de Noel ! Donc je respectai ceci. J'en avais pas eu pour chère, ce magasin etant réputé pour tout avoir moins chère que dans un centre commercial. J'étais contente, vu que Twilight était terminé et que j'avais plus rien a acheté dessus, ma mère et ma soeur ayant fini ma colelction malgré mon coma. Ou mon absence, vu que je ne me souvenais même pas de ça ! Mais je me dis que si je ne me souviens pas de cette periode, c'est que ce n'étais sans doute pas si important que ça. La journée arrivais a sa fin, il était 19h. Je decida de rentré, et les laissé allez mangé ensemble. Je me sentais trop différente d'eux, comme toujours, du coup je préférais être seule .. Je ne mangea même pas, je préférais écouté la musique dans ma chambre. J'avais fais quelque photo aussi, de moi. J'étais tellement fiéré d'être enfin un peu jolie que fallais en profité ! Peut-être que ça ne durerai pas eternellement. Bon, j'avais un ordinateur portable quand même mais sans internet, il me servait a stocké mes photos dessus et a les modifié si j'en avais envie. Ensuite, je decida d'aller me coucher, la musique dans les oreilles.


	12. Chapter 12

**18 Décembre :**

**D**ans quatres jours, je vais revoir mes meilleures amies, Eleanor et Danielle ! J'ai tellement hate ! Aujourd'hui j'achète leur cadeaux de Noel. Ce sont juste des bracelet que j'aurai fais moi même ! J'ai rien d'autre a faire de toute façon. J'allais donc acheté le fils, les perles et y'avais un manuel pour expliquer comment faire. C'étais des Shamballa, le truc que tous le monde a juste parce que Justin Bieber en a un quoi .. Je trouve ça jolie mais j'ai jamais aimé être comme les autres alors. J'avais pris des perles rose, bleu ocean, blanche, noir et rouge. Niveaux fils j'avais les même couleur ! Y'avais aussi des perles en fer, enfin vous me comprenez quoi, et des perles transparentes des couleur des autres perles. De quoi bien m'amuser pendant quelques jours. C'étais trop dur a faire, je ne savais même pas si j'allais m'en sortir ! Une fois rentré, je m'attaquais a celui de Danielle. Blanc en perles shamballa et rose en perles transparente, avec du fil blanc. Il étais 14h quand je l'avais commencé et 20h quand je l'avais fini .. Oui oui c'est pas si longs a faire mais je suis tellement douée que j'avais du recommencé les noeus plusieurs fois .. Mais j'étais fière du resultats. Demain je ferai celui d'Eleanor. Ou cette nuit. Je verrai bien. Là, j'allais manher ! Ma maman faisais une raclette ce soir , a deux. Elle et moi. On commeçait a manger.

- _Alors ma puce, ça va ? _

- _Oui et toi maman ? _

- _Oui. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi, tu ne sors pas longtemps et toute seule .._

- _Oui je suis aller acheté de quoi m'occupé jusqu'au 22.. Eleanor et Danielle vont venir me voir et je passerai le nouvel an avec elles, si tu es d'accord bien-sûr !_

- _Tu es majeur tu sais mais je suis d'accord. C'est a Londres ?_

- _Oui, quand je pense que j'y ai vécu et que je ne m'en souviens même pas.._

- _Oui, ça dois être dur .._

- _Maman, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parlé de ce passage là ? Je sais que tu sais quelque chose.._

- _Non, je ne sais rien, juste que tu a du bien t'amuser ! Et c'est ce qui compte, même si tu ne t'en souviens plus._

- _Oui .._

**N**ous mangions ensuite dans le camle, regardant un peu la télé. Nous etions mercredi, il y avais Espris Criminel ce soir ! Je ne sais pas si je vais regardé mais j'adore cette série. Une fois fini de manger, j'allais dans ma chambre. Il n'était que 20h30, je commença donc le bracelet d'Eleanor. Blanc et Bleu, comme celui de Danielle sauf qu'Eleanor aimait le bleu. J'y arrivais mieux et le fini en deux heures a peine. La musique a fond dans ma chambre. J'aurai pensé que ça m'aurai pris plus de teùmps que ça mais bon .. J'avais hate a Dimanche. Pour évité d'y pensé et d'être triste parce qu'elles me manquaient, j'allais regardé le dernier épisode d'Esprit Criminel. Il finissa a 23h25. Je n'étais même pas fatigué.. Alors j'enleva mes posters, je les changerai demain ! Puis j'alla quand même me coucher. Je mis du temps a m'endormir, la dernière fois que j'avais vu l'heure, il était 2h08.

**19 Décembre :**

**J**'avais passé une mauvaise nuit . Il était 9h et j'étais déjà débout. J'allais faire une douche, et je secha mes cheveux et les bouclais. Parce qu'ils étaient enfin assez long pour ça ! J'avais pas du les coupé pendant au moins deux ans, c'étais génial ! J'aimais juste pas ma couleur de cheveux. Fallais que je refasse ma couleur mais je ne savais pas laquel faire, et vu que j'ai les cheveux epais, fallais acheté ça chez un grossiste, j'en aurai pour au moins 50€, je vais devoir attendre encore .. Une fois mes cheveux bouclé, il étais presque midi. Comme je n'avais pas faim, j'imprimais, sur du papier photo, avec ma belle imprimante que j'avais avec mon ordinateur portable sans Wifi, les photos de moi, Eleanor et Danielle. Je les accrochais ensuite dans ma chambre. Et je mis celle que j'avais déjà developper en taille normal dans un album photo que j'avais acheté il y a un moment et que j'avais jamais eu l'occasion de remplir vu que je ne voyais pas grand monde .. J'avais 247 photos, et mon album pouvait en contenir 400. Je mettrai celle du nouvel an et j'acheterai d'autre page, vu que c'étais un classeur. La pochette, c'étais les cabine téléphonique anglaise, j'aimais bien l'Angleterre. Une fois fini, il n'étais que 13h45 .. Cette journée allait être longue .. Comme celle que je me suis toujours souvenu. J'aurai cru qu'après 8 mois dans le coma, j'aurai découvert une vie nouvelle, différente au moins de celle d'avant mais au fond elle était toujours pareil. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'avais tout fait ! Je décida donc de relire Twilight. Et ça me pris le reste de la journée pour lire le tome 1. J'allais manger puis dormir.

**21 Décembre :**

**D**emain c'étais le grand jour ! Ma journée d'hier avait été d'un ennuie .. J'avais lu Tentation, mais du arrêté au début, quand Edward quitte Bella, j'arrêtai pas de pleuré a cause de la musique que j'écoutai en lisant. Oui une musique me fais pleuré, je suis bizarre. Du coup j'avais passé la journée au lit. Aujourd'hui, fallais pas trainer au lit ! Je devais préparé ma tenue pour demain, je ne savais pas quoi mettre ! C'était idiot mais j'avais envie d'être jolie demain. Ma maman voulais m'offrir ma couleur. Je fis, avec une grande surprise de ma part, chatin clair ! Presque blond, pas pas trop car j'ai les cheveux sensible .. Moi qui aimait mon jolie roux que j'avais fais a l'époque de mon ex petit ami, le seul que j'avais vraiment eu en faite mais ça n'avais pas durée. Juste quatre mois. J'avais une méche rousse par contre, sur le coté droit et cette mèche, était sois tresser quand j'avais les cheveux bouclé, sois bouclé quand j'avais les cheveux lissé. J'avais eu pour moins chère que prévu, donc j'avais acheté une paire de chaussures a talons. Rouge ! J'adorai le rouge depuis toujours mais quand j'étais grosse, j'évitai d'en mettre, alors aujourd'hui j'en profite ! Demain, demain, demain ! J'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Elles seraient là a 10h ! La journée était passé presque vite, il était déjà 20h. Je partais me couché, avec l'espoir de m'endormir vite pour vite arrivé a demain ! Mais comme toujours je n'y arrivais pas, alors j'écoutais ma chanson préféré de mon groupe préféré. _Little Things _. J'adorai le passage ou Niall chantait.. J'adorai sa voix, j'en étais amoureuse depuis la première fois que je l'avais entendu. C'est d'ailleurs grace a lui que j'écoutais leur chansons. J'arrivais a m'endormir vers 23h.

**22 Décembre :**

**Il** est 9h45. J'étais sur-excitée ! Je ne tenais plus en place. Je m'étais levée a 8h, j'avais pris ma douche, bouclé encore une fois mes cheveux, tressé ma méche rousse, et j'étais habiller avec une robe-pull rouge, colant en laine noir, Converse rouge et un bonnet noir. J'avais emballer leur bracelet, que je leur glisserai dans leur sac quand elles partiront. Elles seront contente de les avoir dans l'avion du retour ! Quand j'allais a la fenetre de ma chambre, je vis un taxi et elles en sortit. Et c'est avec un grand sourire que j'avais courru pour sortir de chez moi, decendre en bas de mon batiment et leur faire un gros calin !

- _Vous m'avez manqué mes chéries !_

- _Toi aussi ma Elenette ! Tu va bien ? Et ça te va bien ta nouvelle couleur !_

- _Oui ma Danette ! Merci ! Et c'est gentille d'avoir laché ton amoureux pour venir me voir ! _**M**oi et Eleanor on en riait tellement elle faisait une tête un peu triste en pensant a son copain.

- _Mais Dannette tu va le revoir ce soir ton chéri !_

- _Eleanette la ferme._

- _J'adore nos surnom, Elenette c'est rigolo._

- _Nous ça va encore, Eleanette c'est rien, mais Danette .. Limite on pourrai la mangé !_

- _Vous moquez pas, je trouve ça mignon moi._

- _Allez venez les poulettes, on va faire les magasins !_

- _Hey Eleanette j'ai retrouvé le code de ma carte !_

- _C'est vrai ? _**E**lles avaient dis ça en même temps, heureuse.

- _Oui, j'ai demander a la banque de me le renvoyer par courrier et j'ai eu le courrier l'autre jour._

-_ Ah .. On pensait que t'avais retrouvé la mémoire .._

- _Non, malheureusement ! Mais bon, si je ne la retrouve pas, c'est que c'étais pas important après tout._

**E**lles se regardaient, un peu triste puis me regardai, avec un faux petit sourire comme si elle était faussement d'accord avec ce que je venais de dire. Nous passions la journée a faire les magasins mais pas dans ma ville. On avait été a Rennes, c'étais qu'a 1h30 de chez moi et on avait été en train, plus rapide. On avait acheté tellement de chose qu'on avait a peu près 7 sac bien remplis chacune. On avait aussi fait des photos, pleins ! Et malheureusement, la journée se finissais..

- _Elena, on va devoir y allez.. Notre Ferrie est a 19h15 et il est déjà 18h30, le temps d'y allez .._

- _Oui je sais .. On se revois le 31 de toute façon .. Nous allez me manquée, et merci pour aujourd'hui.._

- _De rien, ça nous a fais plaisir de te voir, on t'aime tellement !_

-_ Je vous aime aussi les filles !_

**E**n leur faisant un calin, j'avais glisser leur bracelets dans leur sac, puis elles partie en direction du Ferrie, moi je repris le train jusqu'a chez moi puis je rangeais les vêtements dans mon armoir une fois rentré. A peine j'avais rangé que j'étais fatigué, on avait fais pleins de choses aujourd'hui malgré tout ! Et je m'endormi a 21h !


	13. Chapter 13

**24 Décembre :**

**L**a veille de Noel. Sincèrement, j'ai jamais aimé Noel. Enfin, j'adore les cadeaux, mais Noel en lui même pas trop. Je ne fêtai plus Noel, juste un repas different des autres jours mais c'est tout. Ma maman avait préparé tous, moi j'avais acheté et emballer son cadeau et je comptai bien aller me coucher avant minuit. Ou alors je ferai la fête dans ma chambre avec la musique a fond comme a chaque fois. Enfin bref, il était 15h et je m'ennuyais. Les filles m'avais appeler hier pour me remercier de leur avoir fait d'aussi jolie bracelet. Je les aimais j'vous jure ! Eléanor allait m'appeler vers 17h, quand elle aura fini de faire a manger de d'avoir décorer la maison, et après avoir emballer le cadeau de son chéri. En attendant, je m'amusais a faire des photos comme je faisais avant, il y a longtemps .. ( _ . /hphotos-ak-ash3/565020_254240238001838_1722022751 _ It's mine.. _) puis le fixe sonna ..

- _Eleanor ?_

- _Tu répond vite dis donc ! _**El**le rit._ Tu va bien ?_

- _Oui et toi ? Alors, tu as fini tes préparatifs pour ce soir ?_- _Oui, je me suis bien amuser ! Et toi ta journée ?_

- _Bah j'ai acheté le cadeau de ma maman puis j'ai fais des photos. Hey, je rêve où t'écoute ma chanson préféré ? La version est superbe !_

- _Euuh.. Hm oui on va dire ça ! Elenou, je vais devoir te laisser j'ai ma dinde qui va cramer !_ **E**lle avait éclaté de rire.

- _D'accord, vivement le 31 ! Je t'aime ! _

- _Je t'aime aussi, je te rappelle Jeudi chou ! _

-_ A jeudi ! _

**J**'aime pas la distance. J'ai jamais aimé ça. Mais bon. J'allais reposer le fixe dans la cuisine puis retournais dans ma chambre. La journée ne passais vraiment pas vite.. Et demain, c'étais férié ! Donc pas de bus, rien .. Mais bon, ce soir, il y avait pleins de disney a la télé, et ça c'était cool. Peut-être que j'allais pas dormir a minuit finalement ! Il y avait La princesse et la Grenouille suivit de La belle et la Bête ! Une bonne soirée en faite. Le temps de faire une douche et il était 19h. L'heure de miamer ! Des canapé au tamara pour moi, j'en mangeais cinq puis je n'avais plus très faim alors je regardais juste la télé.. Le reste de la soirée passait vite avec des disney ! J'allais me couché a 2h.

**26 Décembre :**

Comme prévue, Eleanor m'avait appeler .. A 3h du matin ! 4h chez elle quoi .. Elle m'avait raconté que je devais me rendre chez elle le 29 sois Dimanche. Perso ça m'dérange pas moi, j'aime bien . J'irai prendre mes billets tous a l'heure comme ça, ça sera fait. Bon, oui je vais les commander sur internet et les prendre le jour même a l'aeroport parce que Rennes c'est loin quand même ! Elle m'avait aussi dis que je resterai jusqu'au 3 janvier. Que j'avais pas le choix aussi. Et que mon cadeau de Noel en retard serai exceptionnel. Je lui avais dis que je ne voulais pas de cadeau de Noel mais bon, elle est trop mignonne. C'étais de la part de Danielle aussi. j'ose a peine imaginé ce que c'est, les connaissant, ça va être hors de prix ou complêtement fou. Une fois qu'elle avait raccroché, j'avais commandé mes billet Aller mais pas le retour, j'attendrai d'être là-bas pour ça. Je m'étais rendormis après son appel car j'étais vraiment très fatigué. Pour me relever a 10h. j'avais directement commencé a préparé ma valise, j'avais mis mon appareil photo a chargé, et j'avis préparé mon sac a main pour le voyage. J'y avais mis mon MP3, mon ordinateur portable et son chargeur.

**Point de vue , Eleanor :**

**L**ouis stressait. Dimanche, ça sera la première fois qu'il reverra Elena depuis son accident.. Le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien le blessait, même si il ne me l'avais pas dis, ça se voyais . Il tenait beaucoup a elle, comme les autres d'ailleurs.. Niall, il ne savait pas encore qu'il allait la voir au jour de l'an et j'avais un peu peur de sa réaction .. Mais fallais absolument qu'elle se souvienne, et donc fallait qu'elle voit tous le monde. Peut-être elle aura des souvenirs grace a cette visite. D'un coté, moi aussi j'avais peur.. Si elle ne se souviens de rien et que ça ne revenais jamais .. Non, fallait pas y penser. Certes je n'avais pas eu la chance de la connaite a l'époque, mais je l'avais déjà vu lors du concert où Niall avait fait sa demande .. De loin car j'étais pas vraiment devant mais ça se voyais qu'ils s'aimaient. Elle se souviendra un jour, c'etait obligé. Louis et Liam était les seuls a savoir qu'elle allais venir. Les seuls qui vont la voir avant le nouvel an. Harry voulait venir mais il aurai été capable de lancé une vanne très mauvaise.. Zayn et Niall ne savaient donc rien, ils allaient être surpris. J'étais dans les bras de Louis, qui était dans ses pensées.

- _Lou ? _

- _Oui ma puce ?_

- _Je t'aime.._

- _Je t'aime aussi, et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu fais pour nous.._

- _C'est normal, je lui dois bien ça, c'est grace a elle que je suis avec toi.._

- _Comment ça ?_

- _Le jour de la demande de Niall, elle était venu la veille du concert.. Avec Danielle et d'autres amies on attendait déjà pour rentré dans la salle, on voulait absolument vous voir et elle nous a dit de ne jamais perdre espoir. Qu'un jour notre patience serai récompensé. Et regard, aujoourd'hui, je suis avec l'homme le plus parfait et le plus fou ! _**J**e riais, lui aussi.

-_ Je ne savais pas, mais ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Elle est exceptionnelle cette fille. C'est notre meilleure amie, notre petite soeur, et elle ne se souvient pas de nous .. Ni de son fiancé.._ **I**l avait les larmes aux yeux, je lui les sechais.

- _Chuut.. _**J**e le pris dans mes bras, je serra contre moi.

**U**ne fois qu'il s'était calmé, j'avais appeler Elena. Encore ! J'avais demandé a Louis si ça le dérangeais pas que je l'appelle même si j'étais dans ses bras, et il m'avais dis que non, mais je savais qu'au fond ça lui faisais mal. D'un autre coté, il voulait entendre sa voix..

- _Elenette ?_

- _Eleanette ! Comment va la femme de ma vie ? _

- _Bien et toi princesse ? _

- _Malgré qu'une certaine personne a perturbé ma nuit !_ **E**lle rit._ Bah ça va !_

- _Désolé encore, mais j'avais besoin de t'annoncé cette nouvelle ! Enfin, la je t'appelle car je suis avec ton cadeau ! Enfin, une partie de ton cadeau !_

- _Ah oui ? Je veux savoir c'est quoi ! Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiis S'il te plait !_

- _Non, en tout cas, il a hate de te voir._

- _Il ? Attend, c'est un garçon mon cadeau ?_

- _Mon copain en faite !_

- _Ah.. Je pourrai lui faire manger des carotte ? _**C**omment elle savait ..? Je regardais Louis. Il avait envie de pleuré, c'étais affreux de le voir comme ça.

- _Pourquoi des carottes ? _

-_ Je trouvais ça mignon en faite ! _

- _Tu me fais rire ma chérie . Mais le goinfre pas, après il voudra plus manger de la journée !_

**O**n riait toute les deux, pendant plusieurs minutes tellement elle sortait pleins de connerie. Louis souriait, il était heureux qu'elle sois heureuse et la même malgré l'accident. Après avoir raccroché, Louis m'embrassait.

- _Eleanor, je t'aime. _

**J**e souriais et me blottissais contre lui, j'étais heureuse, moi aussi. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait. Rien ne pouvais me rendre encore plus heureuse tellement j'avais depassé la dose de bonheur maximal !

**Point de vue, Elena :**

**D**epuis que je savais que c'était une personne, mon cadeau, je stressais d'avantage. Avec qui pouvait-elle sortir .. Si elle me fais le coup de sortir avec genre Robert Pattinson ou Taylor Lautner, je crois que je serai grave jalouse.. Pas qu'elle soit avec, mais qu'elle puisse les admirer toute la journée.. Oui j'aime voir les choses en grand, pas ma faute. C'était aucun d'entre eux, mais comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre ! J'étais heureuse d'avoir retrouvé le code de ma carte bancaire anglaise ! Y'avais pas mal d'argent dessus, j'avais juste fais les magasins avec les filles avec et payer les billets. Le reste, je le gardais pour le reste de ma vie.. J'avais 5,000,000 £ dessus.. Un peu plus mais c'est pour arrondir. J'ai surement braqué une banque dans la periode que je me souviens pas, c'était obligé. J'étais devenue une criminelle en faite, sinon, comment j'aurai pu avoir autant ? Je m'eternisais pas dessus, ça me donnais le vertige de savoir que j'avais autant .. Bref, il était presque minuit, et j'allais dormir.


	14. Chapter 14

**28 Décembre :**

**J**'avais passer ma journée a dormir. Mon avion etait a 23h, et mon train a 19h.. Oui je vais attendre longtemps entre les deux, heureusement que j'ai mon MP3 ! Il était 15 heures quand je m'étais levée, j'avais pris ma douche et fini de préparé mon sac, j'avais manger a 18h et j'avais pris mon train. J'étais presque arrivé a Rennes. La musique a fond dans les oreilles, j'écouté les One Direction. J'écoutais qu'eux en faite c'étais pas compliqué. Une fois arrivé a Rennes, je pris un taxi jusqu'a l'aé là, autant vous dire que je m'ennuyais. Il étais a peine 21 heures, Eleanor ne savait pas que j'arrivais a 1h30 a Londres, j'avais reservé un Hotel pour passer une nuit en touriste ! Les minutes passaient, comme si c'étais des heures ! J'en pouvais plus d'attendre .. mais enfin, les appels pour mon avion se faisait et j'étais une des premières dans la fil d'attentes. Je m'installais a ma place et attendais qu'il décole. J'avais peur mais j'avais pas le choix, je préfère mourrir d'un coup pendant un crash que mourrir noyer, lentement et peniblement . L'avion, ça allait vite. J'avais même pas vu le temps passer. Les taxi roulais même la nuit a Londres, sauvé ! Si je vous dis qu'a coté de mon hotel, y'as un Starbuck d'ouvert, a 1h30 du matin, vous m'croyez..? Oui, j'avais été y faire un tour ! J'avais eu un seul chocolat d'un starbuck dans ma vie et mon dieu comment il avait été bon ! J'en avais pris un avant d'allez dans ma chambre. Je bu mon chocolat et allais dormir.

**29 Décembre :**

**Point de vue , Louis :**

**C**'était le grand jour ! J'allais la revoir.. Enfin ! Je ne savais pas à quel heure elle arriverai mais j'étais pret depuis 7h ce matin, depuis deux heures donc. J'essayais de me calmé car je ne pourrai pas lui faire un gros calin comme j'en ai envie, elle me prendrai pour un fou. Bon, vu que c'est une directionner, elle sait que je suis fou, mais faut pas abuser. Eleanor dormait. Elle avait stressé toute la nuit, limite pire que moi mais pour moi. Je portais toujours ce bracelet qu'elle m'avait offert, un an auparavant. J'y tenais encore plus depuis que je savais qu'elle nous avait oublié. J'avais ranger la maison, déjà bien rangé mais fallais que je m'occupe .. A 11h, quelqu'un sonna .. Je regardais discretement par la fenêtre, et c'était elle .. J'allais lui ouvrir, un peu beaucoup plus stressé..

**Point de vue , Elena :**

**J**e sonna chez Eleanor. Elle m'avait dis qu'elle serai avec son copain mais j'esperai qu'il ne soit pas là, je stressais toujours devant un garçon. Puis la porte s'ouvrit.. Je restai choqué .. Louis Tomlinson ! Mon dieu si c'est lui le copain d'Eleanor, Danielle est avec qui ? Un d'entre eux ou ..

- _Bonjour .. Je .. Je suis Louis, le copain d'Eleanor .. Elle est sous la douche .. Entre je t'en pris.._

- _Bon..Bonjour .. Elena, la meilleure amie de ta petite amie .._

**J**'entrai, toujours perturbée.. Plus géné que moi limite, il me regardait bizarrement .. Il m'invita a m'assoir sur le canapé, ce que je fis. Il avait pris ma valise et l'avais mis dans une chambre qui serai mienne durant ce sejour. Je regardais tout autour de moi, c'étais magnifique.. Il était revenu vers moi, et s'assit près de moi.

- _Tu va bien ? Tu a fait bon voyage ?_

- _Ou..Oui et t..toi ? Le voyage ça a été, je suis arrivé dans la nuit._

- _Oui. Ah bon ? Tu as dormis a l'hotel du coup ? T'aurai du venir ! _

- _Je ne voulais pas dérangé et puis, y'avais un Starbuck a coté de mon hotel, ouvert a 1h30 ; le rêve ! J'adore les Starbuck !_

- _Ah oui ? Parle moi un peu de toi .._

- _Je .. Je m'appelle Elena, j'ai l'age de ta copine ! Je suis Directionner, mais ça, tu devais déjà le savoir .. J'ai eu un accident il y a quelques mois et je ne me souviens pas d'un long passage de ma vie, un ou deux ans, je sais pas vraiment . Je suis passionnée de photographie, j'étais grosse aussi avant mais en me reveillant a l'hopital j'avais perdu 25 kilos, par magie ! J'ai 5 millions de livres aussi sur mon compte Bancaire Anglais, je crois que j'ai craqué une banque ou arnaquer des gens, je sais pas.._ **I**l rit, j'aimais son rire en vidéo, mais en vrai .. Wouah quoi ! _J'ai une vie chiante aussi, autant être clair. Sans Eleanor et Danielle j'aurai passé le nouvel an dans mon lit a dormir ._

- _Ici, tu va pas dormir .. On a organiser une grande fête._

- _J'en doute pas, c'est pas comme si tu étais Louis Tomlinson hein._

**O**n riait ensemble, il était cool comme mec en vrai. Quand Eleanor était enfin prête, j'avais sauté dans ses bras tellement elle m'avais manqué. On avait parlé tous les trois pendant quelques heures. Elle m'avait ensuite laisser seule avec Louis. Elle était partie cherché Danielle. Je parlais toujours avec Louis, puis on avait commencé a jouer a la console. C'étais comme si je l'avais toujours connu ! Au moins il sait mettre ses fans a l'aise. On était tellement plongé dans le jeu qu'on avait pas entendu Danielle et son copain arrivé.

**Point de vue , Liam :**

**J**e savais qu'elle serai là, et je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir .. Mais quand je la vis, de dos, en train de jouer a la console avec Louis, je vis notre Elena.. Comme si elle n'était jamais parti.. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serré fort contre moi. Elle m'avait manqué, terriblement, manqué.. Je la regardais jouer en souriant, je ne savais pas si je devais allez la voir ou pas.. Mais Danielle en décida autrement ..

- _ELENETTE CHERIIIIIIIIIIE ! _

**E**lle se retourna en souriant, puis, en me regardant un peu choqué, elle se leva et alla vers ma copine, luis fis un calin et me regarda de nouveau.. Elle est vraiment trop belle et parfaite ma Elena..

- _Danielle, Eleanor .. Comment vous avez tiré le gros lot ?_ **E**lle riait, Louis, qui nous avait rejoin, riait aussi et la pris part la taille, la colla a lui.

- _C'est pas de la chance, on est dur a supporté. Et encore là on est pas tous les 5._

- _Ouais c'est clair, a 5 on est carrement fou, rien que de mettre Louis et Harry ensemble c'est un carnage assuré._

- _Attend, ça fais 4 jours que je l'ai pas vu mon Hazza ! _

- _Quel miracle Lou !_

**O**n avait tous ris, puis on allait dans la chambre d'Eleanor, parce que sa chambre c'étais .. un lit, trois canapé ! On parlait de tous et de rien, on essayais, Louis et moi, de faire comme si on ne savait rien d'elle mais c'était dur .. Ce qui était vraiment très drole, c'est qu'elle nous avait demandé un autographe et une photo avec nous deux .. Si elle savait qu'elle en avait des centaines, des photos d'elle avec nous .. Qu'elle nous avait tous embrasser lors d'un Jeu de la bouteille, qu'elle avais dormis avec chacun de nous avant qu'elle sois avec Niall, qu'elle était fiancée aussi .. Bref, tous ça pour dire que c'étais bizarre qu'elle nous demande ça. Elle nous avait aussi sorti qu'elle était désolé de ne pas avoir acheté notre nouvel album aussitôt après sa sorti parce qu'elle était dans le coma .. Elle méritai une claque, sincèrement . Parce que, non seulement elle l'avait eu avant tous le monde, mais elle était pas dans le coma a l'époque ! La journée passait, et on avait demandé a Dany et Eleanor si on pouvait dormir avec Elena . Bien-sûr, elles avaient refusé ! Elena aurai trouvé ça bizarre. Du coup, c'est elles qui dormirai avec Elena ce soir. Louis et moi on allait faire entré Harry en secret cette nuit. Bah ouais en faite, on trouvait ça drole, la réaction d'Elena quand elle nous voyais, comme si on était ses idoles itou .. C'était le cas, certes mais bon .. Une fois que tous le monde avait mangé, et était partit se coucher, on avait enfin pu faire entré Harry. Il allait dormir avec nous du coup.. Vivement demain pour voir la tête des filles !


	15. Chapter 15

**30 Décembre :**

**Point de vue , Liam :**

**E**lena s'était endormis a 4heures ce matin, Harry s'était glisser dans son lit, les filles etaient avec nous. On avait hate qu'elle se reveille pour voir sa réaction. Quand elle retrouvera la mémoire, elle ne nous en voudra pas ! Là, il était presque 10 heures. Harry nous avait envoyé un sms pour nous prévenir qu'elle allait pas tardé a se reveillé, elle avait gratté son nez ! Vous savez, les chats font ça avec leur patte,bah elle aussi .. Mais uniquement quand elle se reveille et elle a jamais capter avant qu'on le lui dise. Donc on allait pas tardé a rire ..

- _AAAAAAAAAH !_

- _Ah, ça y est elle est reveillé !_

- _Te moque pas Dany, pas encore .. _

**O**n avait envie de rire mais on attendait .. Je savait comment ça allais finir. Louis, moi, et nos chéries, on était dans le salon, sur le canapé. On vit Elena courrir vers nous, elle alla directement dans les bras de Louis.

- _Y'a.. Y'a quelqu'un nue dans le lit .._ **O**n éclatait de rire, alors qu'elle pleurai ..

- _Désolé, mais c'était irrésistible ! C'est juste Harry en faite .._

- _J'aurai du m'en douter tiens ! C'est pas sympa j'ai eu peur .. Louis & Liam, vous avez de la chance que vous êtes pas mes potes, j'vous aurai bottés les fesses !_

**E**lle essuyait ses larmes, et je crois qu'elle venait de capter qu'elle avait courru sur Louis pour se protégé car elle se leva d'un coup. On entendait Harry qui était encore dans la chambre, mort de rire . Pour le coup on avait de la chance, elle ne se souvenais de rien, donc pas de coup pied aux fesses ! J'vous jure, elle y va pas de main morte quand c'est pour nous foutre des baffes quand on est salaud avec elle .. Harry arrivait, toujours en train de rire. On esperait juste qu'il fasse pas de gaffe sur son etat cérébrale .. Avec Harry, on ne savait jamais a quoi s'attendre..

- _Oh putain choupette t'es trop drole !_

-_ Harry ! _**A**vec Louis, on avait été synchrone. _S'il commençais déjà, on était pas dans la merde._

- _Ouais, j'suis pas ta choupette coco ! Sale pervers va._

- _Ah oui c'est vrai .. N'empeche c'était drole ! HEEEY ça vous dit un jeu de la bouteille pervers ?_

- _Harry, Elena viens de se lever.._

- _Et alors ? ça ne l'a jam.._

- _Allons déjeuné ma chérie !_

**E**leanor avait sauvé la mise, mais effectivement, on était dans la merde.. Elle pris Elena avec elle, Danielle les suivais. Nous, on engueulais Harry parce qu'il allait trop loin.. Déjà, elle est fiancée ! Alors son jeu de la bouteille pervers il peut oublié.. Surtout que lui, il y va pas doucement.

- _Harry, j'vais t'en collé une tu le sais ça ?_

- _Désolé Liam, j'avais déjà oublié qu'elle se souvenais pas d'être une petite coquine._

- _T'enfonce pas, elle a jamais été comme ça, a part un peu bourrée.._

- _Un peu ? Beaucoup oui ! Faut se faire une soirée ce soir._

- _Demain on en fait déjà une, on va jamais tenir deux a suivre._

- _M'en fou, on se fera ça avec elle ._

- _On verra Hazza._

**L**es filles revenaient, elles avaient décidé de se reposer aujourd'hui, pour demain. Du coup, on avait passer la journée a jouer a la console. Niall & Zayn nous avait appeler mais on avait rien pu leur dire, sinon ils seraient venus et c'étais pas le moment. Déjà, je savais pas comment on allait faire..

**Point de vue, Elena :**

**C**e matin, Harry m'avait vraiment fait peur et je ne lui avait pas parlé de la journée.. C'était génial d'avoir trois membres des One Direction comme cadeau de Noel mais c'étais stressant . Je devais ne pas faire trop la gamine, ne pas être sur-excitée devant eux comme une groupie .. Bon je suis pas une groupie mais c'est vrai que j'avais envie de leur faire pleins de calins et de bisou .. Z'étais chou ! Avec les filles on était resté dans la chambre d'Eleanor, on avait parlé pendant des heures, puis on avait dormis. On s'était lever juste pour manger avec les garçons et repartie dormir, mais on avait parlé avant, du coup dodo a 5heures du matin ! On avait parlé des garçons, en général ! Elle m'avait demandé mon type de garçon mais je leur avait dis qu'on ne tombait pas amoureuse d'un type de garçon, mais d'un coeur. C'est comme si tu respirais uniquement l'air de ta maison et pas celui de chez tes amis, idiot quoi. Elle m'avait demandé aussi, si je devais choisir entre un seul membre du groupe, leur copain compris, avec qui je sortirai .. C'est en Riant que je leur avait dis que je sortirai bien avec Zayn et que Niall aurai été mon amant ! Bien-sûr je plaisantais. Je ne suis pas du genre a avoir un petit ami, vu que je fais fuir les garçons, et encore moins a être infidele.

**31 Décembre :**

**C**'était le grand jour ! On allait faire la fête toute la nuit ! On s'était levé a 10heures pour préparé quelque truc pour ce soir et on s'était recouché a 13 heures. Jusqu'a a peu près 19heures, on avait dormis . On était en retard, les invités vont arrivé a 20h30 ! Heureusement, elle avait plusieurs salle de bain chez elle, et les garàons étaient prêt. En même temps, eux, n'avait pas besoin d'être " belle " pour une soirée. Nous, fallais se coiffé, s'habiller, se maquiller, pleins de truc quoi ! J'avais mis mon appareil photo a chargé pour ce soir, et j'avais vidé la carte mémoire dans mon ordinateur. J'avais emprunté une robe a Danielle pour ce soir. Elle avait insistée ! Elle était d'un rose magnifique, assez foncé mais pas trop, d'un ton de rose que je ne saurai définir. Décolté, assez courte aussi, avec un noeus dans le milieu du dos, blanc. J'étais folle de sa robe, fallait que je m'en achete une un jour ! Si j'en trouvais une déjà ! Je m'étais maquillé dans le même rose que la robe, comme si elle avait fais exprès d'avoir une robe de la même teine que mon maquillage préféré. Une fois prête je pris mon appareil photo et on allais, avec les garçons, a la grande salle qu'ils avaient reservé. En faite c'étais une grande maison, type villa, la grande classe quoi. Y'avais déjà enormément de monde. Et y'avais un bar ! Eleanor, Danielle, Liam et Louis allaient d'un coté, Harry m'avait fais un bisou sur la joue avant de les rejoindre. j'avais été au bar.

**Point de vue , Louis :**

**O**n cherchait Zayn et Niall. On voulait surtout pas qu'ils la voient avant qu'on les previennes. on fini par les trouvé quelques minutes plus tard.

- _Niall, Zayn.. On doit vous dire quelque chose.._

- _Louis, t'as l'air paniqué c'est rigolo._

- _Niall tu va moins rire. Elle est ici._

**N**iall ne savait pas quoi dire et ne bougeait plus, comme si il avait peur. Pas peur d'elle mais de la revoir. Le stresse surement. Zayn lui, c'était pareil, a l'exception qu'il commença a la cherché du regard.

- _N'allez pas la voir maintenant, attendez un peu, s'il vous plait._

**N**iall avait enfin bouger et était partit de son coté. J'avais mal au coeur pour lui, pour Zayn aussi. Ils étaient proche, ils l'aimaient tous les deux.

**Point de vue, Zayn :**

**J**e venais de la voir, au bar, de dos. mais je savais que c'était elle. J'hésitais entre prévenir Niall, ou allez la voir. Je décida de faire comme si j'avais envie d'un verre.. Bon, oui j'avais envie d'un verre ! J'allais donc vers le bar.

-_ Un Whisky, pur, s'il te plait._

**E**lle m'avait même pas regardé, je m'étais donc assis a coté d'elle. Elle avait l'air triste, un verre a la main. Le barman me servis mon verre, que je bu cul sec et j'en recommandais un autre. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras .. Elle etait si proche de moi, quelques centimetres..

- _Tiens Zayn, ton deuxième verre._

**E**lle se retourna d'un coup vers moi et je croisais son regard.. Elle me regardait comme si elle était super heureuse de rentré son idole pour la première fois, elle me rappelais Niall le jour où il a rencontré Justin Bieber, mais elle, elle hurlait pas comme lui l'avait fait, drole de journée en y repensant ..

- _Merci, et la même chose pour la demoiselle. _**E**lle me souriait, elle était toujours aussi belle ..

- _Merci .._

-_ De rien, je m'appelle Zayn, je suis.._

- _Je sais qui tu es ._ **E**lle rougissait.

- _Tu es très jolie. _**E**lle rougissait encore plus, c'était trop mignon !

-_ Et tu es un magnifique menteur. Je sais que vous êtes tous gentil avec vos fans et que tu l'ai encore plus avec moi parce que je suis la meilleure amie d'Eleanor et Danielle mais ne te force pas avec moi. _

- _Je ne me force pas.._ **E**lle m'avais bien refroidit sur ce coup là. Mais elle avait tord, je la trouve vraiment belle.

- _Si tu le dis .. Merci encore pour le verre.._ **E**lle se le va, je ne pu m'empeché de la retenir.

- _Reste .. Tu m'accorde une danse ?_

**E**lle acquiesça, bu son verre, je fis de même, et alla au milieu de la salle, beaucoup de gens dansaient déjà. C'était un slow. Elle mis ses bras autour de mon cou, je mis les miens dans son dos. Elle était pensive, et je me doutais un minimum de ce qu'elle pensait.. Elle a toujours été rêveuse. Au bout d'une petite minute, elle posa sa tête contre moi. Instinctivement, je caressais ses cheveux. J'aurai voulu que cet instant dure eternellement. Mais la musique changea. Elle me regarda et me souria.

- _Merci pour cette danse, c'était bien.. _**J**uste bien ? _Génial même .. _**A**h, ouf..

- _De rien, ça m'as fais plaisir.. Si au cours de la soirée tu en veux une autre, tu n'aura qu'a venir me voir, d'accord ?_

- _Avec plaisir !_

**Point de vue , Elena :**

**J**'avais danser avec Zayn Malik. D'un coté, je voulais profité de cette chance. Je ne reste que quelques jours, et il fallais vraiment que j'en profite. Mais de l'autre, je me sentai mal d'avoir eu cette chance. Des millions de filles auraient voulu être a ma place et elles ne pourront jamais .. Du coup j'avais décidé de laisser les directionners qui étaient venu a cette soirée en profité un peu aussi. J'allais dans une piece de la villa, autant visité hein ! Il y avait une piece, de la taille du chambre avec juste un canapé collé a la salle où se passait la soirée. C'était très bien ! J'avais, heureusement, pris mon casque audio. Je m'installais, branchais le casque a mon portable et écouta de la musique. Enfin, du OneDirection vu que je n'avais que ça, et je ne voulais écouter rien d'autre. Ils avaient fait assez de chanson pour me faire passer toute les emotions dont javais besoin !

**Point de vue, Niall :**

**J**'avais cherché Elena pendant une bonne demi-heure mais je ne l'avais pas trouvé. Elle était peut-être parti après tout. Comment je pouvais encore croire qu'elle serai resté pour me voir, au fond, peut-être qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, qu'elle voulais juste être gentille avec moi, Niall Horan, celui que les fans n'aiment pas ! Non je ne me plain pas mais je trouve ça vraiment injuste ! Elle me manquais.

-_ Excuse moi Niall, je m'appelle Nina, je suis directionner, tu danse ? _

**C**'est avec le sourire, un faux bien-sûr, que j'acceptais. Nos fans, c'était notre vie. Oui je sais, tous a l'heure j'ai dis que j'étais detesté mais j'ai mes fans aussi, heureusement, sans elles, j'aurai quitté le groupe depuis longtemps. Je n'aimais pas être rejetté, ça faisait vraiment très mal. Je dansais avec cette fille, Nina, jusqu'a ce que la chanson change.

**Point de vue , Elena :**

**A**u bout d'une heure a peu près, je décida de retourné dans la salle. Minuit approchais et j'avais envie de faire quelques photos. J'allais cherché mon apapreil, puis je chercha un endroit pour prendre de jolie photos. Je n'en trouvais pas mais ça n'allais pas m'arrêté ! J'en fit un peu partout. Je pris Eleanor et Danielle en train de danser toute les deux, puis Louis et Harry en train de faire l'idiot, Liam, Zayn, Niall en train de danser avec des fans .. Niall .. Je l'avais pas encore rencontré mais il m'intimidait encore plus que Zayn .. Il avait l'air faussement heureux, c'était flagrant. Enfin bref, je pris des centaines de photos de tous le monde, de toute la salle, des directionners habiller en directionners.. Short noir, t-shirt rouge avec marqué " 1D " en noir. C'étais jolie a voir . Chacun des garçons dansais avec une fan, je voulais absolument voir ça sur papier, donc je pris une jolie photo ! Je pourrai les mettres dans ma chambre, ça ferai jolie. Je regardais la salle, pensive quand quelqu'un, Eleanor, me fit peur.

-_ BOUUH ! _**J**e sursautais

- _Eleanette ! Tu m'as fais peur vilaine !_

- _Je sais, j'en suis fière en plus ! _**O**n riait ensemble. _Tu fais quoi ici toute seule ?_

- _Je fais des photos, j'aime bien. _

- _Il va être minuit, ne reste pas seule, viens avec nous si tu veux !_

- _Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas seule, j'ai mon appareil photo ! _**J**e souriais. _Je vais prendre des photos a Minuit, je vous rejoindrai après, d'accord ?_

- _Hmm.. Oui d'accord mais j'aime pas que tu sois seule comme ça.._

- _Faut pas, j'aime bien, et puis c'est une belle occasion de faire de magnifique photo, je peux rarement faire ça.._

- _M'ouais, dépeche toi de nous rejoindre choupette hein ! _

- _Promis chérie !_

**J**e lui souriais. C'est vrai que je voulais prendre des photos mais je ne voulais pas les déranger surtout. Elle ne devait pas souvent être avec Louis, vu qu'il y a les tournées, et le reste .. Manuit approcha, je continuais a faire pleins de photos, pour ne raté aucun moment précieux.


	16. Chapter 16

**1er Janvier :**

**E**t voilà, une nouvelle année commençait. Les gens s'embrassait de partout.. Je pris Niall embrassant sa maman, Louis et Eleanor, Liam et Danielle, Harry et Zayn avec des fans, et une photo de groupe ensuite, je pris plusieurs fans aussi qui criais " Vas Happenin' new years " je ne manquerai pas de marqué ça sur la photo quand je l'imprimerai ! J'allais ensuite rejoindre les filles pour leur souhaiter la bonne année. Ensuite, Les garçons, les cinq, m'embrassa a leur tour pour cette nouvelle année qui commeçais .

- _Elena, je te présente Niall Horan. Niall, Elena. _**C**'est drole comment Louis avait sorti d'une façon géné.. Non, stressé. Enfin pas normalement quoi !

- _Enchantée, Niall .._ **J**e rougissais ! Normal, c'étais intimidant, a un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer !

- _De même .. Liam, viens on va dragué des fans là ! Enfin, moi, pas toi mais viens quand même ! _**O**k ...

- _Wouah, ça fais mal . Je .. _

- _Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas contre toi.. C'est .. Il a eu une bonne mauvaise surprise ce soir on va dire._

-_ N'empeche qu'il m'aime pas.._

- _Non, allez viens on va danser !_

**J**e crois que Zayn, en revanche, il m'aimait bien ! Eleanor m'avais pris mon appareil photo pour que je puisse danser avec Zayn. Il était sympa. On dansais sur une chanson d'eux en plus ! " _Kiss you_. " Quand on pense que le clip sors dans 6 jours .. Bah oui, j'ai pas internet mais j'ai des oreilles ! On riait ensemble tellement on dansait comme des gogolles, il faut l'avouer ! Après cette chanson, c'était une plus douce. Louis voulu danser avec moi, j'acceptais.

- _Excuse Niall pour tout a l'heure.._

- Je ne lui en veux pas, comme on dit, on ne peut pas plaire a tous le monde.

- _C'est pas que tu ne lui plait pas, au contraire, mais c'est compliqué._

- _T'es un comique toi, j't'aime bien !_

- _T'es une directionners, tu nous aimes tous._ **I**l me souriait, je rougissais.

- _Sauf que je ne parle pas en tant que Louis Tomlinson, chanteur, membre des One direction. Mais de Louis, la personne . L'humain si tu préfère._

- _Cela ne change en rien le fait que tu nous aimes tous. _**J**e mordis ma lèvres en souriant, il se foutait de ma gueule en faite, je crois.

- _Tu va me rendre folle, j'abandonne ! _**O**n riait .

**L**e reste de la soirée se passait differement du début pour moi, j'avais danser avec Liam et Harry, puis de nouveau Zayn. Niall, je ne l'avais plus vu de la soirée.

**7 Janvier :**

**J**e venais juste de rentré chez moi. Eleanor avait insisté pour que je reste un peu plus longtemps que prévue. Je n'avais pas revu Niall, et sans mentir, ça me faisais mal. C'étais mon chouchou, en tant que Directionner je les aimais tous mais Niall, je sais pas comment expliqué, mais on se ressemblait.. Il était rejeté pas les groupies, moi je suis rejettée par les gens depuis 1999 / 2000 . Il jouait de la guitare et j'avais toujours rêvé en faire mais n'ayant jamais eu trop les moyens, j'avais mis ce rêve de coté. Il a un Reflex, et je suis passionnée de photo, et je possède un reflex aussi.. Enfin, y'as aussi les petit détail comme le fait qu'il est blond ( teint ) au yeux bleu et que petite, j'était blonde aux yeux bleu ! Oui je suis folle a voir des detail partout mais c'est pour expliqué combien je l'admire en faite. Il a réalisé ses rêve et je suis heureuse pour lui.. Mais il me deteste ! Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fais pour ça ? Louis m'avais expliqué que ce n'était rien, que ça passerai. Mais rien. Du coup, là il est 22h57 et j'ai vu le clip de _Kiss you_ dans l'avion. Remplis de Directionner vu les cris qu'il y a eu quand ils nous ont montré le clip. Personnellement j'ai beaucoup ris pendant ce clip, on ressentait leur plaisir a faire les fou dans chaque image c'étais.. Génial ! Je n'étais même pas fatigué, du coup, j'avais commencé a imprimer sur du papier photos queques clishé. J'avais aussi vu qu'Eleanor avait pris des photos pendant que je dansais avec les boys, faut que je pense a la remercié.. On avait fait beaucoup de photos de nous trois. Moi, Eleanor et Danielle. Je les plaçais dans ma chambre. Puis j'allais dormir, je ferai le reste demain.

**12 Janvier :**

**A**ujourd'hui, je vais revoir les boys. Oui, ils sont au VirginMegaStore de Paris alors .. J'y vais quoi ! Bon, j'y suis déjà, je l'avou. Depuis hier soir. J'avais hate, je leur ferai signé mon album de TMH et UPN en même temps. J'étais dans les 25 premières personnes a les voir, donc ça ne devrais pas être très long.. Enfin, je vous dis ça mais il n'y avait que 10 filles qui étaient passé en une heure et demi ! Je regardais vers les garçons, voir pourquoi ça prenait tant de temps .. Une fan se tapais la discute avec Harry, je comprend mieux .. Zayn m'avais vu et m'avais fais un petit coucou, je le lui rendis, timidement. Beaucoup de filles me regardaient après ça.. Bah pas ma faute si j'avais les Meilleures Amies du monde hein ! C'étais vraiment long mais ça en vallais la peine. D'ailleurs, ça allais plus vite depuis que la fille avait arrêté de scoité Harry. Quand ce fut, je stressais ..

- _Elena ! Je savais que tu serai venu ! _**H**arry se leva pour me faire un bisou, j'allais me faire massacré par les fans, je le sentais ..

- _Coucou Harry, oui je.. j'avais envie de vous revoir .._

- _Je vois ça ! _**I**l avait signé mes deux album, en mettant un coeur a coté de sa signature, et un petit mot tout mignon . " _Tu m'avais manqué, reviens nous voir vite ! _".

- _Merci Harry, au faite .. _**J**e regardais Niall qui était entre Zayn et Liam. _Il me deteste toujours ? _

- _Tu verra bien Elenette cacahuète ! _Je riais, lui aussi.

- _Ouais ouais bouclette !_ **J**e suis sûr il savait quelque chose mais refusais de me le dire.

- _ELENETTE !_

- **A**h , toi aussi Louis !

- _Baaah oui ! Alors, t'es venu voir Zayn ?_

- _Non, vous cinq ! _**I**l signait a son tour mes deux albums, avec un " _Moi aussi je t'aime bien ;)_ " .

- _Faudra qu'on se revois un de ces jours !_

- _Quand tu veux Louinette !_

-_ Vilaine ! _**J**e riais, et ce fut le tour de Zayn .. Il se leva, et me fis un calin, autant que la table qui nous séparai lui permettai.

- _Zayn ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir !_

- _Moi aussi, on savait que tu viendrai ! _

- _C'est ce que Harry m'as dis aussi, c'étais si evident que ça ?_

- _En faite, cette seance d'autographe on l'as faite pour te revoir.. _

- _Tu te fou de moi là, en faite ? _

- _Non, je te jure ! Niall voulais s'excusez, N'est ce pas, Niall !_ **N**iall me regardais, puis baissais la tête. Je le regardais, les larmes aux yeux.

- _Je .._

- _Elena, reste après. Tiens ! _**I**l avait signé mes albums, mis un mot trop chou aussi et m'avais passer un autre papier. _Donne ça a un des gardes du corps, il te fera passer derrière et a la fin de la seance, on te rejoindra._

- _D'accord.. Merci Zayn .._

- _De rien, je t'aime bien, pas ma faute._

- _Moi aussi, je t'aime bien .. _**J**e rougissais, il souriait et je passais a Niall.

- _Je suis désolé Elena, vraiment . Ce n'était pas contre toi la dernière fois._

- _T'en fais pas Niall, chacun ses gout, tu as le droit de ne pas m'apprecié, comme tous le monde.._

- _Je t'apprecie .. Beaucoup même .. _**J**e ne savais pas quoi, dire, j'avais laisser échapé une larme, sans m'en rendre compte.

- _Tu sais, je t'apprecie beaucoup Niall .. J'aurai aimé te connaitre d'avantage .. _**I**l signa mes albums, sur l'un j'avais un mot qu'il ne me laissa pas voir de suite, sur l'autre il m'avais laisser son numéro de portable. Je passais a Liam, sortant mon portable en même temps.

-_ Une revenante ! Tu pouvais pas passer plus d'une semaine sans nous hein !_

- _T'as raison Liam, je te jure vous me manquiez trop, mais c'est ta faute, je me suis bien amuser avec toi et les autres aussi._

- _Bah attend, t'es trop drole toi aussi !_

- _T'es chou, mais toi plus que moi sur ce coup là !_

- _Ou pas ! Au faite Danielle et Eleanor te passe le bonjour ! _**J**'avais enregistré le numéro de Niall, et je lui avait envoyé un sms " _C'est Elena . " Le coeur était sans odute de trop, mais bon._

- _Tu leur rendra ? J'ai hates de les revoir aussi .._

- _Promis ! Tiens._ **I**l avait lancé un regard noir a Niall. _J'espere que tu reste un peu avec nous après hein.. _**I**l me fit un clin d'oeil

- _Oui, Zayn m'as dis de vous attendre derrière !_

- _A toute alors Elenette !_

- _A toute Liaminou !_

**I**l riait, moi aussi. Je passais le mot de Zayn au garde du corps près de Harry.. Oui j'avais fais un grand tour, passer entre les fans pour aller de l'autre coté, c'était dur j'peux vous l'dire. Il me laissa passer après avoir demandé confirmation a Zayn. Il m'amena dehors, dans leur limousine .. je pensais que j'allais les attendre derrière, genre dans la pièce derrière eux mais non .. J'avais regarder le mot de Niall, vu que j'avais le temps ! " Tu me manque, si tu savais." J'avais pas compris. Mais bon. Je rangais les album dans mon sac a main, et j'écoutais la musique avec mon portable, le casque sur les oreilles. Au bout d'un moment je chantais les chansons, mais je ne m'entendais pas tellement le son était fort. Je chantais doucement au cas où mais j'étais tellement plongé dans les chansons .. J'écoutais _Use Somebody _du Live tour. Puis, je captais que Zayn venais de monté dans la limousine ..

- _Excuse moi, je t'avais pas entendu .._ **L**es autres montais juste après, je rougissais de honte.

- _T'excuse pas, c'était drole !_

- _La honte.. _**J**e l'avais chuchotté.

-_ Mais non, j'aime bien moi !_

**I**l me souriait, une fois les garçons monté, je regardais Niall .. Je ne voyais que lui, et il ne me regardais même pas.. Zayn me pris contre lui, je lui souriais, posais ma tête contre lui. J'étais fatigué, j'avais pas dormis depuis presque 36h, entre hier matin, la nuit, et maintenant.

- _Tu as fais quoi pour avoir les yeux aussi fatigué Elenette ?_

- _J'ai pas dormir encore depuis hier matin, ça se vois tant que ça ?_

- _Non, tu as bien caché tes cernes mais on est pas cons . Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi ?_

- _Je vous attentais, quel question !_

- _Sérieusement ? _

- _Oui Louis, je te jure ! Y'avais déjà la queu quand je suis arrivé alors j'ai décidé de resté ! Et voilà .._

- _T'es folle, mais c'est mignon .. _

- _Tu peux rire, t'en meurs d'envie .. _**I**l éclata de rire directement après que j'ai fini ma phrase.

- _Désolé mais t'aurai pu être première en 10 secondes, tu nous aurai fais signe, on t'aurai pris avant tous le monde._

- _Non, je voulais être loyal et puis j'avou que si j'avais su j'aurai fais ça ! Mais bon c'est fait hein !_

- _Tu va bien dormir cette nuit au moins !_

- _Oui !_

**O**n riait. La route etait longue, je me demandais où on allais .. mais j'étais tellement fatigué que je parlais pas. Zayn me berçais un peu, j'avais vraiment envie de dormir.. Je fermais les yeux, mon visage contre son torse.

**Point de vue , Louis :**

**E**lena dormait, on en profitait pour parlé de choses qu'elle ne devais pas savoir .

-_ Niall, il faut vraiment que tu lui parle .._

- _Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? Elle m'as oublié !_

- _T'es injuste, elle n'as pas fais exprès de t'oublié !_

- _La ferme toi, ou je te colle une cuillère dans la main !_

- _La menace de fou, sérieux. _

-_ Je t'ai dis de la fermé !_

- _Niall ! Essaie de réavoir son coeur. Elle t'as aimé une fois, elle recommencera._

- _En attendant, Louis, c'est pas toi qui voit ta fiancée dans les bras d'un de tes meilleurs amis !_

- _Niall, si tu ne l'avais pas rejetté, elle serai dans tes bras, pas les miens._

- _Arrêté de vous disputez les gars .. Elena ne voudrai pas ça, ni celle-ci, ni celle qu'on a connu ._

- _Harry a raison.._

**O**n se taisait tous, puis on se mis a rire. On aimait pas s'engueuler mais ça finissait toujours en rire, même si Niall souffrai, je me dis qu'il sera, un jour, de nouveau avec elle.

**Point de vue , Elena :**

**J**'ouvrai les yeux, je les entendais parlé alors je décidais de ne pas bouger.

- _C'est quand qu'on reviens en France Harry ?_

- _Le 14 Février pour la Radio NRJ, le lendemain on y est encore pour les NRJ Music Awards mais on dois revenir le 20 Janvier pour le resultat du concours d'un magasin. La gagnante aura 10 minutes avec nous._

- _Harry, quand il s'agit d'un rendez-vous avec une fan, il est toujours partant !_

-_ Ouais ! Moque toi Lou, mais en attendant t'as quand même insisté pour qu'on vienne aujourd'hui alors qu'on devait allez au Studio aujourd'hui .._

- _Oui mais c'etait une bonne décision._

**J**'arrêtais d'écouté, car a mon avis, je devais mal comprendre.. Je pensais ensuite a ce que j'avais a faire aujourd'hui, je savais que j'avais quelque chose d'important a dire a quelqu'un maus la fatigue m'avais oublié .. Et puis, d'un coup, je m'en rappelais .. Je relevais ma tête d'un coup, et regardais Zayn qui m'avais eu peur.

- _Joyeux Anniversaire Zayn ! J'ai faillis oublié, honte a moi .._

- _Tu m'as fais peur !_ **I**ls riaient tous, puis Zayn me regarda dans les yeux, en souriant._ Merci, c'est gentil._ **I**l embrassa ma joue, je rougissais.

- _C'est Normal, en tant que bonne Directioner c'étais mon devoir ! Le prochain, c'est Harry !_

- _Elle est incroyable cette fille, je l'adore ! Niall ?_

**N**iall ne me regarda pas. Il était plongé dans son portable. En parlant de portable, il vibrai le mien. Je decida de regarder le sms que j'avais. Autant vous dire, mon portable n'avais même pas de connexion internet. Ma mère me l'as offert parce qu'elle en avait marre d'avoir des appels sur le fixe tous le temps qui n'était jamais pour elle, du coup, elle pouvais pas repondre a ses appels, vu que je scoitais le fixe. C'est un recent, un Galaxy Ace blanc. Même avec un forfait internet, je n'aurai pas été dessus. Tous le monde m'avait fais peur a dire que je ne devais absolument pas y aller pour l'instant. Enfin bref, je lisais mon sms. C'était Niall, justement. " _Excuse moi, d'être aussi froid avec toi. Ce n'est vraiment pas contre toi. _" Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je le regardais, tristement. Je ranga mon portable dans ma poche. Je regardais Zayn. Il était vraiment beau .. Puis je regardais Niall . Là, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il me ressemblait tellement . Sauf que lui, il est vraiment très beau, comparé a moi qui suis vraiment très moche ! Enfin, moins maintenant qu'avant mais je n'étais pas une top modèle comme Eleanor ou Danielle. Je baissa ensuite la tête, pour réflechir..

**Point de vue , Zayn :**

**O**n racompagnait Elena chez elle. Ce qui nous faisait 4 heures de route a peu près, a être encore avec elle. Si j'étais toujours amoureux d'elle, même après tous ce temps ? Oui. Si j'allais le lui dire ? Non. Elle était a Niall. Pas a moi. Mais qu'il ne la laisse pas seule trop longtemps, parce qu'il le regrettera. C'étais elle, la femme de sa vie ! Peut-être la mienne aussi, si c'étais possible. Elle avait l'air toute triste, je n'aimais pas ça, vraiment. Niall aussi l'était, parce qu'elle l'était. J'esperai vraiment qu'un jour ça s'arrange pour eux, que leur vie repprennes.

**Point de vue , Niall :**

**E**lle était belle, même triste .. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je ne pouvais pas, ça faisais trop mal. Mais je vais tout faire pour la récupéré. Un jour, elle sera ma femme. Et rien, même pas la vie, ne nous séparera de nouveau. Je repensais au jour où j'ai vu son tatouage. A Noel . Je trouvais ça même bizarre qu'elle ne l'ai pas encore vu. D'un coté c'est normal, personnellement, je ne regard jamais le bas de mon dos. Ou très rarement. En tout cas, ce jour là, elle se rappelera peut-être de quelque chose, peut-être ..

**Point de vue , Elena :**

**A**près plusieurs heures de route, j'étais de retour chez moi. Les garçons avait mis leur numéro de portable dans le mien, je leur enverrai un sms tous a l'heure pour qu'ils aient le mien. J'étais heureuse de les avoir vu aujourd'hui. Mais j'étais vraiment fatigué, tellement qu'en rentrant, je m'endormis directement !


	17. Chapter 17

**22 Janvier :**

**I**l y a deux jours, les boys étaient a Paris, encore. Cette fois, je n'avais pas pu y aller.. Sans vous mentir, ça m'as fais mal au coeur de savoir qu'ils étaient là, a quelques heures de moi, et que je n'avais pas pu les revoir. Mais j'avais prévenu Louis, et je lui avait expliqué pourquoi. Problème famillial. Enfin, aujourd'hui, je partais avec Sarah, une amie qui habitais en Normandie, a Londres ! Je voulais allez faire les magasins, et peut-être voir les boys, qui sais. Sarah est une Directioner aussi. Nous etions dans l'avion, on allait pas tardé a arrivé. Je pensais a Niall, sans cesse. Si il ne me detestait pas, pourquoi était-il si froid avec moi ? De l'autre coté, je pensais a Zayn. Il était si mignon avec moi, a me prendre dans ses bras dans la limousine, ou a danser avec moi au nouvel an.. L'hôtesse nous annonça qu'on arrivait, ce qui me tira de mes reflexions. On descendait de l'avion, puis on prenait un taxi pour allez dans le centre de Londres, là où était les magasins. Une fois arrivé, nous avions achetés beaucoup de chose déjà et ça ne faisais qu'une heure qu'on était arrivé.. On entra dans un magasin type 1D Store mais avec pleins d'autre chose que les One Direction. On allait directement coté One Direction, c'est la seule chose qu'on voulait voir ! On avait d'ailleurs pris un caddie parce qu'on allait en prendre, des choses.. Il y avait un garçon, avec une casquette, type skateur, la tête baisser, avec des lunette de soleil. Il devait surement être là pour mater les filles, ce pervers ! Sauf qu'il nous regarda .. C'était stressant. Personnellement, je decidai d'éviter son regard. Je mettais ce que j'allais acheter dans le caddie. Sweets, T-short, pyjama ! Collier, Bracelet, et j'en passe. J'avais pris de tout ! j'avais placé 3,5 millions de livres £ et je reste c'étais pour moi, m'amuser.. Déjà que par moi ça me rapportais 12 000 livres sterling, j'avais de quoi vivre jusqu'a ma mort en faite ! Mon portable vibra. C'était Niall. " _Si tu dors avec ce pyjama, envoi moi une photo ! ;)_ " Je remarquai qu'il n'étais plus faché contre mo, enfin, qu'il ne me detestais plus du moins .. Mais .. " _Comment sais-tu que je vais acheté un pyjama ? _" Sincèrement, ça m'faisais peur.. Je regardais Sarah.

- _Tu me croierai si je te disais que Niall a des super-pouvoir ?_

- _Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

-_ Il viens de me dire de lui envoyer une photo si je dormais avec le pyjama que je viens de mettre dans ce caddie .. _

- _Sérieux ? Soit il est ici, sois il a demandé a quelqu'un de t'espionné.._

- _T'es pire que moi, quand tu te fais des films ._

**O**n riait toute les deux. Le garçon de tous a l'heure n'était plus là. Il avait du aller mater d'autre fille. En tous cas, lui aussi m'avais fais un peu peur .. Je réçu un autre sms de Niall. " _J'ai des "Super-Pouvoir." Tu savais pas ? " _. Oui, là je flippais. Je demandais a Sarah si elle avait fini, elle me dis que oui, on se dirigeait vers la caisse. Le garçon était juste devant nous, a attendre son tour.. Alors qu'il n'avais rien. Bizarre. Je restais légérement a l'écart, et l'observais. On ne voyais même pas la couleur de ses cheveux. Bah quoi, ça aurai pu être Louis, Liam, Niall, Zayn ou Harry. Harry j'en doute, vu ses bouclettes, ils auraient pas pu les caché avec une casquette mais un gros bonnet ! Et encore. J'arrêtais de rêvé, je reçu un autre sms de Niall. " _Cap ou pas Cap ? " _ Je lui demanda de quoi il parlait, attendant ensuite sa réponse.

- _Sarah, je crois que je deviens parano.._

- _Ou alors t'es amoureuse mais tu ne le sais pas encore._

- _Ahah très drôle, je ne suis pas amoureuse.. J'ai juste peur. _**C**omment il sait ce que j'ai acheté.. Ou alors, il savait que je venais aujourd'hui, et il a demandé a une caissière de nous espionné, sachant que je viendrai ici.

- _Tu dis de moi et mes films mais toi, t'y pas pas doucement non plus .._

- _Je rêve, ça dois être ça surement._

- _Non, c'est la réalité ! _**E**lle riait, je lui souriais, pas vraiment rassuré..

**J**e restais pensive, attendant notre tour.. Y'avais beaucoup de monde, je sentais que ça allais être long .. Le garçon avait abandonné, et était parti. Il avait du en avoir marre. Niall me repondit _" Tu vois les cabines d'essayage au fond du magasin ? " _Je regardais, je les voyais mais le rapport entre son dernier texto et ça, je ne le voyais pas. _" Vas-y. Il y a d'autre cabine derrière celle-ci, va dans celle qui a un rideau bleu. Tu as cinq minutes. " _Je prevenais Sarah que j'allais voir un truc la bas vite fais, mais je ne vous cache pas que j'avais peur . j'y allais, trouvais celle au rideau bleu, facile entre des cabines a rideau rose ou blanc. J'hésitais, et y allais. C'étais une cabine normal, comme les autres. J'avais envie de rire tellement j'avais été idiote. J'ai fais ce que me disais Niall alors que ça pouvais être quelqu'un qui lui avait volé son portable et voulais m'enlever itou .. J'attendais les cinq minutes qu'il m'avait donné.

**Point de vue , Niall :**

**J**e savais comment draguer Elena. Je connaissais ses gout. J'avais décidé d'arrêté d'être froid avec elle, et je trouvais que ce jeu était parfait. Elle y étais depuis 2 minutes, j'alla dans dans la cabine.. Sur le coup elle avait eu peur mais j'avais plaqué ma main sur sa bouche, j'avais bien deviné sa réaction. Elle me regardais.

- _C'étais toi le mec a lunette et a la casquette hein.._

- _Oui .._

- _Je me tape souvent la honte avec vous. Entre ça, et l'autre jour où je chantais très mal dans la limousine.. _

**J**e lui souriais juste, je ne répondis rien, je me rapprocha doucement d'elle, mais elle se recula jusqu'au fond de la cabine. Je me collais a elle. Je replaça une de ses meche derrière son oreille, elle me fit un petit sourire timide, très craquant. Je rapprochais mes lèvres des siennes, jusqu'a ce qu'elle se frole. J'étais tellement contre elle que je sentais les battements de son coeur accélérés.. Je deposa un légé baiser sur ses lèvres, elle posa ses main dans le bas de mon dos. Elle était timide, ça faisais vraiment bizarre mais j'aimais bien, la voir comme ça. Je l'embrassa ensuite doucement, tendrement.. Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, elle m'embrassa a son tour. Elle monta ses main jusqu'a ma nuque, passa a son tour ses main dans mes cheveux, notre baiser devenant de plus en plus passionné. Je passa ma langue entre ses lèvres, la sienne rejoingnant la mienne, se mêlant entre elles. J'avais envie d'elle, pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs et elle avait du le sentir car, tout en m'embrassant, elle souriait. Je me collais encore plus a elle, ce qui l'as fit gémir, pas très fort, heureusement ! Je souriais contre ses lèvres, elle souriait toujours. J'embrassais ensuite ses lèvres, sa joue, son cou.. Puis je la regardais. Aucun mot n'était necessaire.

**Point de vue , Elena :**

**C**e baiser était vraiment magique. J'avais presque cru que je rêvais, mais il était bien là, face a moi. Je n'arrivais plus a penser, a part a ses lèvres sur les miennes.. J'avais encore envie de l'embrasser, mais peut-être que c'étais un jeu pour lui, bien que son regard prouvais que c'étais sincère.

- _Je dois y aller.._

**N**on .. Je ne l'avais pas dis a voix haute, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte mais je n'avais pas le choix de le laisser partir. Il n'étais pas avec moi, il avait peut-être remarqué qu'il me plaisait, ou Louis m'avais trahi. Au nouvel an, je lui avait avouer que Niall me plaisait enormément, et que même si j'avais un petit penchant pour Zayn, Niall passait devant tous. J'étais tombé amoureuse de sa voix, litteralement. Il avait une personnalité des plus belle aussi et c'est ça qui m'as fais craqué pour lui. Mais je n'étais qu'une directioner parmis tant d'autre, je ne pensais pas que mes sentiments pouvaient être aussi fort. Et pourtant..

- _Je reviendrai.._ **I**l embrassa ma joue et parti.

**J**'allais rejoindre Sarah, qui avait bien avancé dans la fil d'attente. Deux personnes et c'étais a nous. Elle me regardais, intriguée. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire. La vérité ? Pas ici.

- _Je te raconterai tout a l'heure. _**J**e lui souriais, elle souriait aussi.

- _T'as interet, vu le temps que t'as mis, ça doit être interessant !_

**J**e ne faisais que sourire, encore plus quand je vis Niall quitté le magasin. Avec sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil, et personne ne l'avais reconnu, personne ne le regardait, a part moi. Quand ce fut notre tour, j'en avais eu pour même pas 99£ .. Avec tous ce que j'avais pris ? Elle avait dû se tromper, elle devait débuter. En tous cas, je ne m'en plaindrai pas. Une fois nos sac en mains, on décida de retourner a l'aéroport. Notre avion n'était que dans 20 minutes, le temps de boire un starbuck ! Il y en avait un dans l'aéroport, heureusement. J'avais pris deux chocolats chaud, ce qui allais nous faire du bien. Il y eu un appel pour notre avion, on y allais, chocolat et sac en main ! Une fois installer, je repensais a Niall ..

- _Alors Ellie, raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé au magasin .. _**J**e regardais si il y avaut du monde derrière nous, et il n'y avait personne.

- _Je .. J'ai embrassé Niall .. Enfin non, c'est lui qui m'as embrasser.. C'étais.. Magique !_

- _Niall Horan t'as embrassé ? Et tu l'as laisser partir ?_

- _J'avais pas le choix, il a une vie, des fans, une carrière et j'avais aucune excuse pour le retenir._

- _Wouah.. Niall Horan t'as embrassé.._

**E**lle était dans ses pensées. Je crois elle meditait sur comment me reveillé ! Je souriais bêtement a cette pensée, puis je sorti mon portable de ma poche. J'avais 7 messages non lu. Un de Liam, Louis, Danielle, Harry, Eleanor, Zayn et Niall .. Juste pour me souhaiter une bonne journée shopping, en faite je les avais tous reçu très en retard vu l'heure des messages, 9h. Surement un beug de reseau de quand on était dans l'avion a l'allée. Celui de Niall datais de y'a cinq minutes._ " J'espere que ce mec bizarre qui mate les flles avec ses lunettes de soleil et sa casquette ne t'as pas embêté .. ;) " _Je rougissais a la lecture du message. Je voulus lui répondre mais l'avion décollais. On ne mis pas longtemps a arrivé a l'aéroport de Rennes. Sarah du prendre son train pour rentré chez elle, je la remercia pour aujourd'hui, et pris aussi mon train, au sens inverse d'elle. Je répondis a Niall, une fois installé dans le train. _" J'aurai aimé qu'il m'embête plus longtemps .. :$ " _ . J'aurai vraiment aimé que ça dur plus longtemps, mais c'étais déjà génial de l'avoir embrassé.. L'heure de train passa lentement, j'attendais une réponse de Niall, mais il ne m'avais pas encore répondu. Une fois rentré chez moi, je rangeais tous les vêtements que j'avais acheté, sauf le pyjama que j'avais envie de mettre ce soir. j'en avais acheté 7, des pyjama, mais je savais du quel il parlait cette après midi.. Il est rouge et noir, et c'est marqué _" Team Niall " _devant, et sur le bas, au niveau des fesse_ " Nialler Forever " _ Je le mis, fis une photo avec mon portable et lui envoya. Je rangeais aussi tous ce que j'avais acheté en bonne directioner ! J'allais ensuite me coucher, fatigué de ma journée. Niall ne m'ayant toujours pas répondu .


	18. Chapter 18

**23 Janvier :**

**N**iall m'avait répondu cette nuit, donc en me reveillant je vis sa réponse .. _" Sexy ma Team Nialler ;) " _Par rapport a la photo du pyjama. Puis un _" La prochaine fois il restera plus longtemps ;) ... '' _J'avais hate a cette prochaine fois alors.. Aujourd'hui, c'étais journée photo ! J'avais pas fini de developper les photos du nouvel an, et j'avais commencé un grand album photo où j'avais mis toute les photos que j'avais faite avec Eleanor, Danielle, Les boys, Sarah. Ainsi que celle des boys avec leur fan, de Niall et sa maman, de Louis, Liam, Dany et Eleanor ensemble, bref, toute quoi ! je voulais absolument me souvenir de tous, si un jour j'avais une nouvelle fois un problème de mémoire. J'avais passer ma journée a faire ça, je ne vis plus le temps passer jusqu'a ce que je sois fatigué et que j'aille me coucher.

**30 Janvier :**

**J**'étais retournée a Londres, voir Eleanor et Danielle. j'avais prévenue Louis et Liam, pour qu'elles ne partent pas faire quoi que ce sois. J'arrivais devant chez Eleanor quand, a peine dvant la porte, Louis m'ouvrit.

- _Elena ! Viens, elles sont dans leur douche, tu va te cacher et leur faire peur !_

- _Euuh D'accord ! _Il souriait, amusé. Il pris ma main et me cacha dans une armoire, dans leur chambre. j'attendais a peine deux minutes, quand elles arrivèrent toute les deux.

- _J'ai hate de voir Elena, elle me manque !_

- _Moi aussi Danette ! On va bien s'amuser aujourd'hui encore ! _

**E**lles riaient, elles étaient en serviette de bain. Elles s'occupaient avant de leur cheveux, les sechés, coiffés, lissés. Quand elles allaient pour s'habiller, s'approchant de l'armoir où j'étais caché, j'avais une envie de rire. Faut dire que j'imaginais déjà leur cris.. Elle s'approchèrent ensemble, et ouvrit l'armoire.

-_ BOUH !_

- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Elena ? ELENA !_

**E**lles me sautèrent dans les bras, je les serraient fort contre moi en souriant, elles me demandèrent comment j'allais, si je m'amusais bien chez moi, enfin pleins de question quoi ! J'hésitais a leur dire pour Niall. Non, je ne leur dirai rien. Après tous, si Niall avait voulu que j'en parle aux filles, il aurai pas voulu m'embrasser en secret. Elles s'habillèrent, et une fois prête, nous allions faire les magasins. On parlait principalement des garçons, elles m'avaient demandé si j'avais un petit ami, depuis le temps. Je leur avait juste dis que je craquais sur un garçon. Mais que je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre. Elle me demandèrent aussi si j'allais passer la saint-valentin avec lui.. Oui et non on va dire. Eleanor, Danielle et moi on ira a la Radio dans le public le 14 fevrier, vu que les garçons seraient en France que qu'ils voulaient tous passé du temps avec leur copine, normal ! On allait surtout bien s'amuser car on allait essayé de participier au jeu pour " Gagner un bisou de chacun des garçons ". C'étais des questions sur eux. J'allais perdre mais j'aurai quand même mon bisou alors. Fallait-il encore qu'on sois prise, car c'est l'animateur radio qui choisira les deux filles qui jouerons. On s'amusera quand même ! C'était une bonne journée. Il faisait beau et on avait acheté pleins de petites choses. Des vêtement mais pas que. Pleins de choses on va dire ! Dans un magasins, j'avais croiser un mec avec des lunettes de soleil mais sans casquette.. J'aurai aimé que ça sois lui. Mais ce n'étais pas le cas. La journée passa trop vite et je devais déjà rentré.. Les filles allaient chez elles, moi a l'aeroport. Et je reçu un message. _" Toilettes des hommes, porte du milieu, dans deux minutes. " _Et c'est avec un grand sourire que j'y allais . Sauf qu'il était arrivé avant moi et que, en le voyant, je lui avait presque sauté dessus ..

**Point de vue , Niall :**

**E**lle m'avais sauté dessus, litteralement ! Elle m'embrassait et me serrait contre elle. Je la serrai aussi en continuant de l'embrasser, encore et encore.. Je la coinçais entre le mur et moi. Je passai mes mains sous son t-shirt,dans son dos. Elle avait mis ses bras autour de mon cou, je me collais d'avantage a elle, pour qu'elle sache que j'avais envie d'elle .. Elle souriait, et me regardait. Je lui rendis son sourire qui me rendais fou.. Et c'est très discretement que je passais mes main sous son jean.. Elle embrassa mes lèvres, plusieurs fois, très sensuellement. On avait jamais fait ça. Se cacher pour s'embrasser. C'étais très excitant. Mes mains passaient de ses fesses au devant de son jean, j'y déboutonnais son bouton, elle me regardait a la fois surprise, perdu et envieuse.

**Point de vue , Elena :**

**C**'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Mais je suis vierge, et sincèrement ça me fais très peur.. Je le regardais, l'embrassais doucement. Il me souriait ensuite. Je decida de foncé. J'étais amoureuse de lui, surement lui de moi. Et au fond de moi, je ressents ce sentiment de sécurité. je savais, qu'il ne me ferai jamais de mal.. C'est donc très motivé que je l'embrassais, et deboutonnais a mon tour son jean.

**Point de vue , Niall :**

**E**lle descendi mon jean en m'embrassant avec beaucoup d'amour, je le ressentais.. Je passa ma langue sur ses lèvres, la sienne rejoignai la mienne, se mêlant avec sensualité. Je descendi a mon tour son jean, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Je la sentai très timide quand même. Intimidé, comme notre première fois.. Une deuxième première fois. Elle osait a peine me touché, ses mains restaient sur mon torse, hésitante. Je pris une de ses mains et la descendis sur mon boxer. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes avant de se laché completement, de me plaquer contre le mur, de m'embrasser langoureusement, de passer sa main dans mon boxer et de me caresser sensuellement .. J'en profitai pour glisser deux doigts en elle, ce qui l'a fit gémir. J'aimais ça, l'entendre gémir. Je fis quelque doux mouvement en elle, pendant qu'elle se collait d'avantage a moi. Quand elle descendit mon boxer, en embrassant mon coup, mon torse, je me retirai d'elle, enleva le sien, la porta et la plaqua contre le mur. J'étais presque brutal. Elle serrai ses jambes autour de moi, pendant que je la pénétrai doucement .. Elle enfonça son visage dans mon cou, le mordit en gemissant. J'allais de moins en moins doucement, et elle gemissait de plus en plus fort.. Elle caressait mes cheveux, puis m'embrassa avec passion. Je continuais de me mouvoir en elle, presque brutallement.. Jusqu'a ce qu'on vint, en même temps, en gémissant tous les deux.. J'avais mis ma tête dans son cou, l'embrassais.. Quelques minutes plus tard, je la fis descendre, restant collé a elle. J'avais envie de lui dire que je l'aimais, mais est-ce-que c'étais trop tôt ? Surement .. Je la regardais en souriant, elle rougissait un peu, tout en me rendant mon sourire. j'embrassais doucement ses lèvres, plusieurs fois. J'entendais mon portable vibré, mais je ne voulais pas répondre. J'étais trop bien avec elle. Malheureusement, la réalité nous rattrapais quand son portable sonna en même temps que le mien. Elle pris son portable, et me passa le mien. Sa tête m'ayant froller, je ne pu m'empeché d'avoir une vision assez osée. Je l'enlevais de ma tête pour le moment, c'étais pas l'endroit, ni l'instant pour y penser. C'étais Louis qui m'appellais et je cru comprendre que c'étais Eleanor qui l'appellait.. Elle decrocha, inquiète.

**Point de vue , Elena :**

- _Eleanette ? Tu va bien ?_- _Oui oui et toi ? Excuse moi je m'inquiètais, j'ai appeler chez toi et ta maman m'as dis que tu n'étais pas rentré, alors j'ai eu peur .._

- _Oui excuse moi j'ai euh.. Louper mon avion ! Excuse moi, j'aurai du te prévenir.._

- _Non non ne t'en fais pas, je suis rassuré que tu n'ai rien. Tu me manque déjà tu sais ?_

- _Tu me manque aussi ma chérie, je te rappelle une fois chez moi ?_

-_ Envois un sms et je te rappelerai, a toute, je t'aime !_

- _Moi aussi !_

**Point de vue , Niall :**

**E**lle me souriait, amuser . Je ne pu m'empeché de lui sourire aussi, tout autant amusé qu'elle par la situation. Louis continua de m'appeler, je décrocha.

- _Niall ? _

- _C'est moi ! _

- _T'es où ? On te cherche partout pour les repèt' ! _

- _Oh .. Désolé j'avais un rendez-vous très important de dernière minutes, je vais pas tardé a arrivé Lou._

- _Ouais, t'as interet Niallou ! _

- _Promis, garde moi a manger en attendant ! _

- _Promis !_

**I**l riait, puis on racrocha. J'avais pas envie de la quitter.. J'avais juste envie de la gardé près de moi, et ne plus la laché.. Mais malheureusement, elle avait un avion a prendre, et moi des repetitions a assurer. Je l'embrassais avec amour.

-_ Je suis désolé, je vais devoir y aller.. Louis plaisante pas sur les repetitions, même si on est au point._

- _Je comprend ne t'en fais pas, je vais devoir y aller aussi, ma mère va s'inquiété sinon.._

- _J'ai hate de te revoir, Elena .._

- _A la saint-valentin, pas avant .. C'est loin .._

**E**lle en avait les larmes aux yeux, je l'embrassais doucement. J'avais décidé de lui demandé d'être officiellement avec moi ce jour là mais j'avais peur qu'elle refuse.. Même si j'avais toute les preuve qu'elle dirai oui.. Je la serrai contre moi, embrassa sa joue. On se rhabillait vite fais. Son avion partait dans 15 minutes, l'annonce venait de passer. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois.

- _Fais attention a toi, d'accord ?_

- _Toi aussi Niall .. _

**E**lle me regardais, embrassais mes lèvres, et partit. Je partis aussi, rejoindre Les garçons..


	19. Chapter 19

**30 Janvier ( ****_Partie II_**** ) :**

**Point de vue , Elena :**

**E**n rentrant chez moi, j'étais heureuse, et triste. Heureuse d'avoir passé ce moment magique avec lui, d'être un minimum importante a ses yeux pour qu'il fasse tant de chose pour me voir. Triste, parce qu'il me manquait déjà. Parce que je n'étais pas avec lui, et que ça ne se fera jamais. Un garçon comme lui ne pouvait pas être avec une fille comme moi. J'arrêtais de pensé a ça, et ne pensait qu'a lui, a ce que j'avais vécu aujourd'hui, et la dernière fois aussi.. Eleanor m'appela, a peine j'étais rentré.

- _Pile a l'heure !_

- _C'est ta maman qui m'as prévenu, en faite !_ **E**lle riait.

- _Ah ! _**J**e riais aussi. _Tu va bien sinon ?_

- _Oui et toi ? _

- _Très bien ! _

- _Raconte !_

- _Il n'y a rien a dire Eleanette ! Je suis heureuse parce que je suis au téléphone avec toi !_

- _Oui oui. Et la vérité c'est ?_

- _C'est .. Le garçon dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois.._

- _Oh .. Toi, t'es amoureuse._

- J_e crois bien.. Mais ça serai un amour impossible et je ne pense pas qu'il soit amoureux de moi._

- _Tu veux que je lui demande ?_

- _Tu ne sais même pas qui c'est !_ **J**e souriais, amusé.

- _Bah comme ça je saura ! S'il te plait, je veux savoir !_

-_ Si ça deviens sérieux, tu sera la première a qui j'en parlerai, d'accord_ ?

- _J'espere bien tiens !_

**O**n avait rit ensemble, parlé de Louis qui était en répétitions depuis plusieurs heures déja, elle avait hate de le revoir.. On avait aussi prévue de se rejoindre le 13 février a Paris, dormir a l'hotel et être avant tous le monde a la Radio pour prendre les place devant ! J'avais très hate a ce jour, pour enfin le revoir.

**1 Février :**

**I**l était Minuit. Encore une heure a attendre pour souhaiter l'anniversaire d'Harry. Je parlais avec Eleanor par sms en attendant. J'avais du rechargé mon crédit plusieurs fois, vu le prix des sms pour l'étranger. On parlait principalement de la tournée des garçons, du fait qu'elle n'allait pas voir Louis pendant quelques mois et que ça allais être long pour elle, mais qu'elle était heureuse qu'il sois heureux. On parlait de Danielle aussi, qui était déjà partie en tournée, parce qu'elle est danseuse pour un groupe anglais. Vers 00h50 ; je reçu un sms de Zayn _" Tu me manques." _Je lui répondis qu'il me manquait aussi. 1 heure arriva enfin. _" Joyeux Anniversaire bouclette ! Tu me manque, vivement le 14 :) " _Et il me répondit presque aussitôt _" Merci choupette ! Ah oui, t'es pas ma choupette ;) Tu me manque aussi, t'inquiète pas, on va bien s'amuser ce jour là ! " _ Il était prévue que si j'étais choisi dans le public, ils m'en fasse bavé avec leur questions .. J'imaginais le pire en faite.

**Point de vue , Zayn :**

**J**e m'étais endormis juste après avoir envoyé le sms a Elena. j'avais souhaiter l'anniversaire d'Harry avant, bien-sûr. J'allais dans la chambre d'Elena. Aucun de nous n'y était retourné depuis l'accident. On avait tous inversé nos chambre, et Harry dormais avec Zayn la plus part du temps, vu qu'on utilisait quatres des cinq chambres. Être dans cette chambre faisait étrange.. On avait décidé de ne touché a rien, on avait juste demandé a une femme de ménage de netoyyer la pièce sans rien touché, tellement on avait pas envie d'être dans cette chambre pleines de souvenir. Rien n'avais changer.. Je n'y restais pas longtemps, juste une petite minute. Mais ça avait suffit a me rendre triste.

-_ Zayn ? Tu.. Tu pleure ?_

- _Louis ! Euuh .. Non ?_** J**'essuyais mes larmes. Je n'étais pas une fillette quand même !

- _Tu es allé dans sa chambre hein.. T'es bien le seul qui ai osé jusque là_.

- _Elle me manque. J'espere qu'elle va se souvenir de tous très vite._

- _J'espere aussi mais le médecin a dis que ça prendrai du temps._

- _Il nous a aussi empêché de la voir juste parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de nous._

- _Il avait pas le choix. Viens.._

**O**n allait dans la cuisine, Niall y était déjà. Il parraissait moins triste que d'habitude. Il mangeait toujours autant par contre, et ne prenait pas un grammes ce chanceux ! Faut dire aussi qu'en tournée c'est lui qui mange le moins. Il souriait.

- _Niall, qu'est ce qui te rend aussi joyeux ?_

- _Louis ! Zayn ! Vous allez bien aujourd'hui ?_

- _Oui mais ça ne répond pas a ma question.._

- _Je suis heureux c'est tout. On a même plus le droit d'être heureux maintenant !_

- _Si mais ta fiancée ne se souviens toujours pas de toi, donc.. _

- _Elle sera la, le 14, a la radio. C'est ça qui me rend heureux. j'vais quand même passé la Saint-Valentin avec celle que j'aime ! Et ça fera un an qu'on est fiancés._

- _Si ça te rend heureux, on va te laisser comme ça hein ! C'est mieux que de te voir triste._

**13 Février :**

**C**'étais le grand jour ! J'allais a Paris. J'étais dans le train, et dans 3 heures, j'y serai. Eleanor et Danielle y étaient déjà. Elles étaient a l'hotel, ou se promenaient. Il était 17 heures, j'arriverai vers 20 heures et après, on ira surement dormir. Demain va être une longue journée. J'adorai prendre le train. C'était calme, apaisant .. Je pourrai prendre le train tous le temps si il y en avait un pour aller a Londres a partir de la France ! Une fois arrivé a Paris, je pris un taxi jusqu'a l'hotel.. J'avais oublié que Paris en voiture ça pouvais être très long même pour 5km. J'arrivais a 21h15 a l'hotel. J'allais dans la chambre d'Eleanor et Danielle. On avait pris une chambre 3 place, reservé depuis longtemps ! Je les embrassaient, et on allait se coucher, personnellement le voyage avait été long.

**14 Février :**

**J'**allais enfin le revoir. On s'était levée toute les trois a 11 heures. Je portais un jean slim noir, un t-shirt rouge, décoltée et très fin. J'avais mis des sous-vêtement rouge aussi. Une veste noir, les cheveux bouclés, un serre tête noir palletée dans les cheveux. J'étais bien maquillée. Eyeliner, crayon, mascara mais pas trop. Je me sentait stressé, comme si je les voyais pour la première fois. Je mis mes talons rouge, pris mes affaires et je partais rejoindre les filles qui était déjà dans le taxi devant l'hotel. Bon en faite, c'étais pas un taxi comme les autres.. C'était le batteur du groupe qui venait nous cherché, pour qu'on puisse laisser nos affaires dans sa voiture pendant qu'on sera a la radio.. Les boys n'étaient pas encore arrivé. Il nous déposa devant, se mis dans la fil d'attente pour prendre place et on attendait .. Il n'était que 17 heures, on entrait prendre place dans même pas trois heures, et Eleanor nous avait pris a manger ! Elle était intelligente parce qu'on n'avais pas pensé a ça, Danielle et moi. L'attente passait vite, vu qu'on ne faisait que rire, et elle avait essayé d'évité de prononcé les prénoms de leur copains, sinon ça aurai été un vrai massacre. 19h45. La fil d'attente diminuait, doucement, mais surement ! On entra a seulement 20h15, on avait reservé nos place devant. Bon, on avait payé nos place devant, autant être honnète. Certaines personnes disait qu'ils étaient arrivé mais signaient des autographes avant de rentré.. La radio commença a 20h35. On vit les garçons arrivé, je souriais comme une idiote.

**Point de vue , Niall :**

**E**lle était là, tout devant. J'étais heureux de la revoir enfin. On s'installait a coté des animateurs, ils nous posaient tous des questions, on répondait aussi aux questions des fans qui appelaient. Et vint enfin le moment où deux filles du public seraient choisi..

- _On peut choisir les deux filles ? _

- _Oui bien-sûr, allez-y._

**Point de vue, Elena :**

**H**arry me regarda avec sa tête de pervers, et j'avais peur. Je savais qu'il allait me choisir mais ce qu'il allait me faire, je ne le savais pas encore et j'avais pas envie de le savoir ! Harry m'avais choisi, normal. Louis avait pris Eleanor et Liam Danielle.. Bon, ça serai un duel a trois quoi !

- _Les filles, vous avez la chance d'avoir été choisi par les membres des One Direction. Vous allez devoir repondre chacun votre tour a quelques questions, la gagnante aura le droit de faire un calin a chacun des garçons. Ils nous ont demandé de vous posez eux même les questions. Bonne chance les filles !_

**J**'avais encore plus peur. Mais je ne passais pas la première donc ça allais. Les question étaient vraiment trop facile. Du genre leur noms, leur age. Moi j'avais eu le droit de répondre a la question sur leur date de naissances. Le lieu aussi. Eleanor et Danielle avait des questions faciles, mais quand c'étais mon tour, Harry s'amusa a me poser des questions qui n'avait pas trop de chose a voir avec eux..

- _Quel jour sommes nous ? _

- _Quatorze Février _.

- _Quel heure est-il ? _

- _21h10._

- _Ta couleur préférée ? _- _Rose._

- _Ta chanson préférée ? _

-_ Little Things ._

Et ça continuait comme ça, de plus en plus vite. L'animateur avait tenter de l'arrêté mais il continuait. Personnellement j'avais du mal a suivre. Ses questions étaient sur moi, seulement sur moi.

- _Accepterai-tu de m'embrasser pour un rendez-vous avec l'un de nous au choix ?_

- _Oui._ **E**n même temps, un bisou c'est rien.

- _Sincérement ?_

- _Oui._

- _Avec la langue ?_

- _Non._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que j'ai jamais été douée pour ça ?_

- _Je suis sur que non._

- _Tes questions n'ont rien a voir avec vous, tu savais ça ?_

- _Oui. Mais c'est moi qui pose les questions._

- _Alors vas-y. _**I**l se tourna vers Niall.

- _Es-tu amoueux ?_

- _Ah parce que je joue aussi pour avoir un calin avec vous ?_

-_ Non mais beaucoup de filles se posent la question dans la salle, et comme ça elles ont leur réponse !_

- _Alors oui._

- _De qui ?_

- _Je pense que ça regard personne._

- _Elle le sait ? _

- _Je ne sais pas.._ **I**l me regarda, en souriant.

- _FELICITATION VOUS AVEZ GAGNEE TOUTE LES TROIS LES FILLES !_

**O**n riait, je faisais un calin a tous le monde, m'attardant un peu sur Zayn, et sur Niall. Qui d'ailleurs me sera contre lui. C'était le moment où ils allaient chanter leur chanson. _Kiss you. _On allait se remettre a nos places. Niall se mis au micro face a moi, et même de dos il etait a croquer. On s'était toute mis débout, les filles derrière nous aussi, on était a peu près 30 je pense a être assise derrière eux. On applaudissait pendant qu'ils chantaient. Harry était a coté de Niall, et pendant qu'il chantait seul, je m'étais amuser a le chatouiller. Du coup il avait un peu de mal a chanter, mais ça m'amusait. Une fois leur chanson finie, Niall se tourna vers moi et pris ma main, et me fit me levé. C'est les garçons qui étaient les plus etonné par son geste.


	20. Chapter 20

[ Une fois leur chanson finie, Niall se tourna vers moi et pris ma main, et me fit me levé. C'est les garçons qui étaient les plus etonné par son geste.]

**I**l me regardai, en souriant. Je le regardais, a la fois étonné et heureuse. Il prit une boite dans sa veste et l'ouvra. C'était un magnifique collier, avec un pendentif coeur, assez epais. Il me le mis, embrassa ma joue.

- _Ne l'ouvre pas tant que tu ne te souviens pas de ton passé, celui que tu as oublié.. Et Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Elena._ **I**l avait dit ça tout bas, seule moi et les filles autour de moi avait entendu.

**I**l retourna a sa place en souriant, les garçons me regardait, heureux. Niall avait son portable en main , l'animateur de la Radio parlant avec les garçons. Même lui se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé, si je le connaissais et pleins d'autre question surement. Le collier était assez long, il m'arrivait au milieu de ma poitrine, mais j'adorai. Mon portable vibra et je regarda mon message. _" Rejoinds moi a l'hotel a minuit, chambre 315, les filles ont l'adresse. " _Je souriais comme une enfant. Eleanor me regardait, Danielle aussi. Elles souriaent, je rougissais. Je passais mon temps a reflechir en attendant l'heure de partir pour rejoindre Niall. 23h30. L'heure de partir. Les garçons, eux, étaient parti surement avant, sans que je ne le remarque. Je pensais trop, je les ai loupé.. Eleanor, Danielle et moi nous partions discrètement. On allait rejoindre les garçons sauf qu'arrivé a la sortie de la radio, leur voiture étaient encore là. Puis Harry en sortit.

- _Venez les filles ! On a préféré vous attendre, pour pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose !_

- _T'es un amour Hazza !_

- _Normal Eleanor, c'est ton mec qui a inssisté ._

- _Cela ne m'etonne même pas ! Un amour mon chéri !_

**E**lle souriait, montait. Suivis de moi et Danielle. Je me retrouvais entre Zayn et Niall. Je regardais ce dernier, en rougissant. Il souriait, embrassait ma joue. Je me mettais contre lui, j'avais un peu froid. Une fois arrivé a l'hotel, chacun allais dans sa chambre, les filles avec leur copain, moi avec Niall. A peine arrivé dans la chambre, il m'embrassa avec amour, me prenant dans ses bras. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, continuant de l'embrasser. Il souriait, puis embrassa ma joue, mon cou.. Il mordilla ma lèvre inferieur.

- _Tu m'as manqué._

- _Toi aussi Niall, énormément.._

**J**e me blottissais contre lui, Louis entra dans la chambre, il ne me lachait pas.

- _Niall Oublie pas .. Oups, excusez moi .._

- _T'excuse pas, on ne faisait rien que tu n'as pas le droit de voir !_

- _Oui mais même, pardon .. Oublie pas que Demain on doit être aux NRJ Music Awards a 15heures._

- _On se rejoind a 14heures devant l'hotel pour y allez ensemble, a demain Louis !_

- _A demain les amoureux !_

**E**t il partit sans qu'on puisse repliquer ! Je regardais Niall, il carressa ma joue.

- _Viens, on va se coucher. Demain, on dois partir juste après la cérémonie, mais je reviendrai te voir .._

- _Tu va me manquer.._

- _Toi aussi tu va me manquer. Elena je .._

- _Oui ?_

- _J'aimerai être avec toi .. Officiellement.._

**J**e ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'étais trop heureuse pour dire quoi que ce sois. Je l'embrassais juste, le serrant contre moi. Il souriait contre mes lèvres. Il me porta, m'allongea sur le lit, lui sur moi.

- _Je t'aime, Elena.._

**J**'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Qu'un mec aussi merveilleux que lui m'aime, c'était vraiment quelque chose que magique.

- _Moi aussi, je t'aime, Niall.._

**I**l m'embrassa doucement, se metta près de moi, en enlevant son t-shirt et son jean. Je fis de même, puis posa ma tête contre son torse. On s'endormit quelque minutes après.

**15 Février :**

**A**vec Niall, on s'était levé assez tard .. Presque midi. On a pris une douche ensemble, puis il est partie rejoindre les garçons. Avec les filles, on avait été assisté aux repetitions, on avait déjà nos place pour la cérémonie. Elle se passait a Paris. Oui bizarre hein ? Mais y'avais déjà une autre cérémonie a Cannes donc bon. La cérémonie commençais a 20h50. Les garçons avait eu 3 awards, et là, c'était l'heure de leur show ! On ne savait pas quel chanson ils allaient chanter. Et c'était LWWY ! Avec les filles ont chantaient et dansait pendant qu'ils chantaient. Malheureusement, ils partaient après.. On avait même pas le temps de les revoir avant leur départ..

**20 Février :**

**C**inq jour sans Niall.. Je ne savais pas quand j'allais le revoir. Ils étaient en tournée UK, une petite de deux semaine avant la grande tournée officiel. J'avais eu, en revanche, pleins de sms de lui. De Zayn aussi. Mes journées étaient les mêmes qu'avant. Sauf que je faisais beaucoup plus les magasins. Je voulais être jolie pour Niall . Une des choses qui changeais d'avant, c'est que beaucoup de filles venaient me voir pour me demandé si je sortai avec Niall Horan .. Je ne savais jamai quoi répondre, alors je ne répondais pas. J'évitais le plus possible en tout cas. J'avais eu beaucoup d'appel aussi mais je ne répondais jamais quand c'étais des numéro que je ne connaissais pas. Ma mesagerie vocal était pleines. On m'avait aussi demandé de signé l'album des garçons. Sincèrement, ça me faisais peur. Je pense que ça ne durera pas longtemps, mais bon. Ce matin, j'ai voulu regardé a l'interieur du coeur que j'ai eu avec Niall. Mais je n'ai pas osé. Mais d'un coté, peut-être que ça me ferai me rappeler de pleins de chose.. Ce qui me chiffonais le plus c'est que, si Niall a un souvenir de moi, dans ce coeur, ça voudrai dire que je l'ai connu avant ? Que c'est ça qu'on me cache depuis le début ? J'avais vraiment envie de vérifié ça mais j'avais peur .. Mais j'allais le faire ! Ce soir. Pendant que ma mère dormira. J'appelais Eleanor en attendant.

-_ Eleanette, je crois que je me souviens d'un truc.. Enfin non, je ne me souviens pas, je pense avoir deviné._

- _Explique ma chérie ?_

- _Je connaissais Niall avant. C'est pour ça qu'il me detestait au début._

- _Pourquoi tu pense ça ?_

- _Il m'as dis de ne pas ouvrir le coeur tant que je ne me souvenais pas de mon passé oublié._

- _Oh ..._

**I**l y avait un gros silence ..

- _Eleanor ? _

- _Oui ? _

- _Tu va bien ? _

- _Excuse moi.. Oui je vais bien c'est juste que tu cherche trop Elena._

-_ Toi, tu sais un truc._

- _Oui je sais._

**L**à, c'est moi qui avait créée le silence.

- _Tu sais mon passé hein.._

- _Oui.._

- _Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis avant ? _

- _Je ne pouvais pas.. Ils m'ont fait promettre de ne rien de te dire.._

- _Ils ? Qui ça ?_

- _Tous le monde.. Tous le monde sait Elena, mais c'est toi qui doit t'en souvenir.._

- _Sans aide, je vais vachement y arrivé !_

**J**'avais raccroché. J'étais déçue que tous le monde sache qui je suis , qui j'étais du moins. J'étais tellement enervé, mais pas contre Eleanor. Contre moi-même. Je ne me souvenais pas, j'avais eu un accident idiot, et c'étais même pas ma faute en plus on m'as poussé ! .. On m'as poussé ? Ah bah oui, on m'as poussé. D'où je sors ça ? Je sais pas ! Mon cerveau doit savoir mais veut pas me dire. Mon portable sonnait. Surement Eleanor. Si elle savait, qui d'autre est au courant ? Danielle ? Surement. Les garçons ? Non, aucune chance. Niall devait m'avoir donné un coeur avec une vieille photo de Danielle, Eleanor et moi. Après, je n'osais pas regardé alors j'allais pas le savoir. Mon portable sonnait encore. Zayn. Oups ? Je pris l'appel.

-_ Elena ? _

- _Zayn ! Tu va bien ? _

- _Tu te souviens ? _

- _Non, mais Eleanor oui. Pourquoi ? _

-_ Comme ça .. Je .. Non rien.._

- _Vas-y crache le morceau._

- _Non, tu va le prendre mal._

- _Non, sauf si toi aussi t'es au courant de ce que j'ai oublié et que tu m'as rien dis mais je ne pense pas, j'avais pas une vie exceptionnelle non plus !_** J**'en riais.

- _Elena .._

- _Je t'écoute ?_

- _On sait tous.._** L**e traitre.

**J**'avais raccroché, comme avec Eleanor. Non mais c'est pas vrai. Je regardais mon collier. Si je n'avais pas promis a Niall de ne pas l'ouvrir, je l'aurai fait ! Attend.. " On sait tous " Niall aussi alors .. Je mis pour portable en silencieux, les appels me deconcentrait ! Bref. Si Niall sait.. J'étais une groupie .. OMG .. La honte. Ou paparazzi . NON ! Jamais j'aurai fait ça. J'étais une méchante personne en faite, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que Niall m'avais détesté. J'avais du lui faire du mal mais il a du voir que je n'étais plus la même, au contraire et m'as donné ma chance.. Je m'étais endormi a force de pensé a ce genre de chose.

**21 Février :**

**J**e me reveillais a 7 heures. J'avais une bonne centaine d'appel en absence. De tous le monde.. Eleanor, Danielle, Liam, Niall, Zayn, Harry, Louis et de numéro que je ne connaissais pas. J'envoyais un sms aux garçons pour leur dire que j'avais pas été tué hier soir, que je m'étais juste endormis, pour pas qu'ils paniquent mais que je leur en voulais de m'avoir rien dis. Niall m'appela directement après.

- _Niall ? Tu devrais dormir, t'es en tournée je te rappel !_

- _Tu m'en veux vraiment ?_

- _Oui.. Vous saviez tous. Mais j'ai compris maintenant. J'étais une méchante paparazzi, d'où mon appreil photo. Je t'ai fais du mal, d'où le fait que tu me detestais au début. Mais je suis désolé, je voulais pas te faire ça, c'est pas mon genre.._

- _T'excuse pas, c'est pas ça. T'as toujours été gentille avec nous. _

- _Donc c'est quoi la vérité Niall ? _

- _Je .. Non, tu va m'en vouloir encore plus._

- _Dis._

- _Quand on se verra, c'est trop important .._

- _Super, je t'en veux déjà un peu plus._

- _Viens a Londres, je t'expliquerai tous. On, t'expliquera tout._

- _Ouais, c'est ça._

**J**e raccrochais. J'étais perdu. Ma maman n'étais pas chez moi aujourd'hui, elle était partie a 6heures pour son travail. C'est donc en tremblant que je me cachais sous mon lit, quand j'entendis la porte de chez moi s'ouvrir .


	21. Chapter 21

Ma maman n'étais pas chez moi aujourd'hui, elle était partie a 6heures pour son travail. C'est donc en tremblant que je me cachais sous mon lit, quand j'entendi la porte de chez moi s'ouvrir .

**J**'entendais chuchotter. Je sorti de sous mon lit et alla me cacher derrière mon rideau a coté de ma porte de chambre, c'était une de petite piece dans la chambre, vraiment petite, 2m x 1m. Mon rideau était en tissu epais. Les chuchottement se rapprochaient.. J'avais pas pris mon portable, comme une idiote que j'étais. J'aurai appeler la police sinon. J'avais peur, mais quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, je reconnu leur voix.. Qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient ici ? Surtout que je venais de raccroché avec eux, c'est des supermans ou quoi ?

- _Vous m'avez fait peur bande d'idiot !_

**J**'allumais la lumière de ma chambre en même temps, et c'est eux qui avait eu peur pour le coup ! Je pris chacun des garçons dans mes bras, j'embrassais Niall, il souriait. Moi aussi. Puis je les regardais tous, avec un air assez méchant car, même si ils m'avaient manqué, j'étais toujours faché.

- _Comment vous êtes entrer ?_

- _Ex..excuse ! C'est ta maman qui nous as dis qu'on pouvait. Elle nous as passé ses clé._

- _Vous etiez où ? Comment vous avez fait pour venir ? Enfin, vous me comprenez, avec la tournée.._

- _On attendait dans la voiture le bon moment pour venir, et on est venu en Avion, on a deux jours de repos._

- _Ouais. Bah repartez, on a rien a se dire._

- _Elena.._

- _Louis ?_

- _On va tout te dire._

- _Tous ? _

- _Ton passé. Notre rencontre.._

- _Je vous écoute._

**O**n allait tous s'assoir sur mon lit. Niall me prit dans ses bras, et je me laissais faire parce qu'il m'avait vraiment trop manqué. Je me blottissais contre lui, attendant les explications de Louis.

- _Tu as rencontré Harry en premier. _

- _A Londres. Tu m'as foncé dedans sans faire exprès. Ensuite, vu qu'il faisait nuit je t'ai amener chez moi. On a dormit ensemble sans rien faire, je te rassure. Tu portais mon t-shirt. Le lendemain, les garçons sont venus, je t'ai présenté a eux et tu es devenu notre photographe personnel !_

- _D'où l'appreil photo._

- _Tu en avais déjà un.._

- _Je ne m'en souviens pas.._

- _Hm .. Ensuite, lors d'un " Jeu de la bouteille " tu nous as tous embrassé !_

- _De.. De quoi ?_

- _Oui ok, ON a tous voulu t'embrassé !_

- _En faite vous etiez déjà des pervers._

- _Oui !_ **I**l riait.

- _Ensuite on a eu une petite aventure ensemble.._

- _T'es sérieux Zayn ? J'ai l'impression vous vous foutez de ma gueule là._

- _Je te jure que c'est vrai Elena .._

- _Ensuite, il t'as quitté parce que j'étais amoureux de toi depuis le début, hors, je lui ai dis pendant qu'il était avec toi._

-_ Et j'ai chier des licornes ? _

- _Tu ne nous crois pas.._

-_ Je veux des preuves._

**I**ls se regardaient tous, puis Niall ouvrit mon collier. C'était une photo de lui et moi d'un coté, en train de s'embrasser. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir vécu ça. De l'autre, une de moi et les garçons ensemble, en train de se faire un calin.

- _Elena.. On était fiancés._

- _Tu fais de jolie montage photo._** E**n faite, j'avais juste envie de pleuré.. Et ça devait se voir vu que Niall me serra fort contre lui.

- _Je t'aime Elena. Tu es la femme de ma vie et jamais je ne te laisserai. Cet accident .. Il nous a séparé mais regard nous aujourd'hui. On a pas changé. Tu es toujours avec moi, on est tous aussi proche qu'avant._

- _Oui.. Je.. Niall .. Les garçons, si on dormait ?_ **J**'étais crever, même si c'étais le matin.

- _Oui, bonne idée !_

**O**n riait doucement, tous ensemble. On avait mis le matelat de ma maman par terre, le miens aussi, et on avait tous dormis ensemble. Je ne croyais pas ce qu'ils venaient de me dire. Je crois que ça les amusaient juste de me mentir.

**23 Février :**

**L**es garçons étaient repartis hier soir. Je ne les croyais toujours pas. Enfin .. J'avais fais des recherche sur internet cette nuit. Y'avais des centaines de photos de moi avec eux. De moi avec leurs fans aussi. J'étais tellement pertrbée d'avoir vu ça que je n'avais pas encore dormis. Moi, Elena, fiancée à Niall Horan. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Si c'était vrai, pourquoi j'aurai oublié ça ? Comme si le bonheur ne voulais pas de moi. Je pleurai. Je ne savais faire que ça de toute façon. Pleurer, Déprimer, et tout gâcher. Je ne voulais faire q'une chose. M'enfermer dans ma chambre et ne plus en sortir.

**Point de vue , Niall :**

**L**a tournée avait repris. Avec les garçons on s'amusait bien mais j'avais peur pour Elena. Je 'as connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Pas un sms, ni d'appels, rien. On s'inquiétait pour elle. La connaissant, elle avait recherché sur internet si ce qu'on lui avait dit était vrai, et elle nous croyait enfin. Mais elle devait pensé que je l'avais abandonné pendant tous ce temps. Alors que non. Jamais. Je l'aimais tellement. C'était la femme de ma vie. Je le savais. Un jour, elle deviendra enfin ma femme. Et ce jour là, personne ne me l'enlèvera plus jamais !

**Point de vue , Louis :**

**D**es fois j'aimerai tout recommencé. Pas ma vie, ni ma rencontre avec les garçons, mais la rencontre avec Elena. Pas que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire. Mais on aurai empeché cette accident. Sa maman m'avait appeler, elle n'était pas bien. Elle pleurai sans cesse et moi, je ne pouvais rien faire. Le dire a Niall ? Plutôt crever ! Il serai tellement triste qu'il arrêterai la tournée et malheureusement on ne peut pas faire ça. On a des obligations a respecté, surtout envers nos fans. De toute façon, ça ne changerai rien pour le moment. Elle ne voulait parler à personne. J'aimerai tellement que tout sois comme avant ..

_Quelques jours plus tard .._

**I**l y a quelque jours, j'ai souhaité que tous sois comme avant .. Oui, et bah je regrette maintenant ! Nous somme le 2 mars et c'est une catastrophe ! Niall et Elena se sont engueuler. Elle ne veut plus lui parlé, Niall est anéantit. Personne ne comprend. Quand j'ai dis " Comme avant " je parlais de nous six ! AVEC Elena, pas SANS Elena. Je ne voulais pas ça. La tournée continuait, nous étions aux USA et Niall assurai quand même très bien les concerts, il faisait le fou, comme d'habitude. Personne ne se doutait de ce qu'il se passait réellement. On avait tous peur. Elena était parti de chez elle aussi et personne ne savait où elle était. Si elle avait changé de ville, de région, de pays.. Un enfer sur Terre. J'avais essayé de l'appeler mais sa ligne était coupé. J'avais même été déposer un avis de recherche mais la Police ne pouvait rien faire cer elle n'était pas perdue. Elle avait, de ce que j'ai compris, prévue que l'un de nous ferai ça et a demander a ce que ça ne se fasse pas, qu'on nous previennes que c'était son choix et qu'elle n'avait plus envie qu'on la cherche. Il y avait des rumeurs par contre. Comme quoi elle serai animatrice Radio, ou présentatrice d'une emission de télé. Sauf qu'on s'était déjà renseigné et malheureusement ce n'était que de fausses rumeurs.

_Les jours, les mois passèrent.._

**A**près plusieurs mois de recherches, une tournée terminée, et une nouvelle voiture, on a retrouvé Elena ! La rumeur comme quoi elle était devenue présentatrice télé était vrai en faite. Depuis une semaine, elle avait sa propre emission de télévision. " Rencontre avec " . Le principe est que des fans appels pour voir leur idoles a la télévision, elle pose des questions, choisies par les fans et les célébrité y répondent. La chaine nous a invité mais on hésitait. Beaucoup de personnes connaissait Elena et son histoire avec Niall. Les gens voulaient les voir réuni. Qui aurai cru que ça serai si simple. Le problème c'est que c'est du Direct. Et qu'elle n'est pas encore au courant qu'on est invité a la prochaine emission. Nous sommes le 10 septembre. Son emission tombe le jour de l'anniversaire de Niall. Et je ne sais pas comment nous allons tous réagir face a elle. De mon coté, avec Eleanor tout allais bien. On était juste amis. Quand Elena est partie, on était tous tellement triste qu'on a oublié qu'on avait une petite amie. Enfin, moi et Liam. Du coup elles sont parties elles aussi. On l'as cherché on va dire. Enfin bref, dans quelques jours on allait la revoir. Elle nous faisait la gueule, alors imaginez sa tête quand elle va devoir nous parler comme si on ne se connaissait pas, comme si rien ne c'était passé. J'avais hate quand même, on allait bien rire je pense, malgré les tensions.

_Et le jour J arriva ..._

**O**n était prêt. Bon d'accord je mens un peu beaucoup mais depuis le départ de l'avion pour Paris je n'arrête pas de rire. Allez savoir pourquoi hein. Niall stressait, limite ça le rendait malade, de stresser. Liam et Harry attendaient avec impatiente de lui faire de méchantes blague. Pas méchante genre cruelle mais genre pour la taquiner, la perturbée. Zayn avait peur.. Et moi je riais ! Oui je sais vous avez compris mais ça me permet de ne pas trop y penser. On doit bientôt arrivé il me semble et j'ai plus du tout hate. Encore moins quand on dû descendre de l'avion. On souriait, pour les fans. Mais elles savaient toutes où on allait. Pourquoi on y allait aussi. Je crois que le pire dans l'emission d'Elena c'est que, comme elle est photographe de métier, elle fait les shootings de l'emission. Chaque célébrité qui passe a un shoot obligatoire a faire, vous savez pour les magazines et le reste. Comme je sais ? Je me suis renseigné tiens ! Je voulais tous savoir et croyez moi, nos fans sont les meilleures pour ça ! Vous leur demandez un truc, elles vous trouve ça en très peu de temps avec des preuves en prime ! Petit passage a l'hotel pour déposer nos affaires. Oui on restait un peu a Paris. Tant qu'a faire ! L'heure de notre " rencontre" avec Elena se rapprochait. Je paniquais tellement que .. Je riais ! Non mais je n'arrivais pas a m'arrêter je vous jure c'est embetant . Vous aussi je suis sur que vous seriez comme moi si ça vous arrivais .. Oui, " ou pas ". On est pas tous comme moi, Louis Tomlinson. Je suis exceptionnellement exceptionnel.

**Point de vue , Harry :**

**O**n arrivait dans la tour de la chaine. Arrivé devant l'ascenseur, on se regardait. On avait l'air con. Il paraissait qu'Elena n'était pas au courant que c'était nous. Qu'on arrivait dans pas longtemps près d'elle. On a jamais vraiment su, ce qui c'était passé, pour qu'elle ne veuille plus nous parlé, ni nous voir. En faite, je vais vous dire un secret. J'ai demandé a des fans de poser des questions sur ce sujet pour son emission. Depuis qu'on sait qu'elle existe, qu'elle l'as présente, on a tous fait ça. Les garçons peuvent nier mais je le sais. On se mettait dans l'ascenseur. 10ème étage. On attendait qu'il monte. C'était a la fois interminable et trop court. On avait hate de la revoir, mais pas hate en même temps. Voyus savez, quand la personne a qui vous tenez le plus vous rejette sans aucune raison valable, ou sans explication du moins, ça fait mal. Très, mal. Alors oui, on a tous mal et on va pas vraiment bien mais on va le faire. _Ding. _On sortait de cet ascenseur, une boule au ventre.

*** voix-off ***

_" Elena va avoir la chance et l'immense honneur de poser vos question aux célébrité de votre choix. Cette semaine, vous avez tous choisi a l'unanimité de faire venir .. Les ONE DIRECTION ! "_

**E**lena s'était retournée. Choquéé, perturbée, stressée. On avançait vers elle sous les cris des fans présentes dans le public.


	22. Chapter 22

**E**lena s'était retournée. Choquéé, perturbée, stressée. On avançait vers elle sous les cris des fans présentes dans le public.

**O**n était face a Elena. Au fond on avait envie de rire, un rire nerveux je pense. Ou peut-être pas. Sa tête etait vraiment drole. Comme si elle avait vu un fantome. Ou cinq fantomes. On était assis a ses cotés, elle nous présentait au public, demandant ensuite a quelqu'un de nous poser une question. C'était une fille, blonde aux yeux bleu. Jolie. Pas autant qu'Elena mais jolie quand même.

- _Je m'appelle Charlotte. Ma question est pour toi, Elena. Pourquoi tu a gaché une histoire d'amour exceptionnelle ?_

**E**lena resta muette. Puis partie. On ne comprenait rien..

**Point de vue, Elena :**

**J**'étais blessée. Comme si j'avais voulu volontairement m'éloigner de Niall. C'est lui qui m'avait caché la vérité, pas moi. J'avais quitté le studio, j'étais dehors en train de marcher, de pleurer aussi.. Ma direction ? La gare. J'en avais plus que marre. Ce n'étais pas la première qui me faisait ce coup là. J'y avais le droit tous les jours en faite.. La gare n'étais pas loin, a 5 minutes a pied du studio de l'emission. Je pris un billet de train, direction chez moi, en Bretagne.

**Point de vue, Niall :**

**E**lle avait disparu. On l'avais cherché partout, sans succes. On avait passé des heures a faire le tour de la ville. Mais rien. On avait fini par demander aux fans française, via Twitter, de nous prévenir si elles l'a voyait.. On avait eu des réponses mais toutes négative.. Jusqu'a maintenant.

_- NIALL ! Je sais où elle est ! _

_- Ou ça ? Louis ?_

_- Dans le train. Vers chez elle._

_- Comment tu sais ?_

_- Une fan qui me l'as tweeter._

**J**'étais soulagé. Je souriais, même si j'étais inquiêt puisque je savais qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elle n'avait pas été enlever du moins. Oui, je m'imagine toujours le pire. On était donc en route pour chez elle. Plus on s'approchait, plus on stressait. On essayait de l'appeler, mais elle ne répondait pas. Quelques fans la soutenait, c'est elles qui nous le disaient, toujours via Tweeter. Les fans avaient vu qu'on appelait Elena, et elle ne voulait pas répondre. Louis avait demandé a lui arraché le portable desmain la prochaine fois. Louis et ses idées a la cons.. Il rappela ensuite Elena .

_- Elena ? _

_- Non c'est Candice, une fan. On lui a arraché le portable des main ! _

_- RENDEZ MOI MON PORTABLE ! Put..._

_- Elle est mal polie ta pote Louis._

_- Tu peux me l'as passer ?_

_- Elena, Louis veux te parler._

_- Il a qu'a allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !_

**I**l avait mis le haut-parleur, on entendait donc Elena. Je ne pu m'empeché de rire.

_- Il a un rire.. Mon dieu.._

_- Louis, bonne nouvelle ! Elle est toujours amoureuse de Niall !_

_- J'ai pas dit ça._

**J**e souriais moins pour le coup..

_-Merci Elena, on a mis le haut-parleur, Niall t'entend._

_- ET ALORS ? Il m'as menti._

_- Comme si t'avais pas aimé faire l'amour avec ton idol dans une cabine d'essayage._

_- Comment tu ... Il t'as dis ?_

_- Non, mais Harry a filmé._

**J**e regardais Harry, mauvais.

_- Bouclette, t'es foutu._

_- Faudrai encore que tu nous laisse t'approcher, idiote._

_- ..._

_- Désolé, Harry est .. _

_- EN COLERE !_

_- Oui voilà.. En colère._

_- Ouais, bah vous auriez pu me prevenir de votre coup là, d'aujourd'hui.._

_- Pour que tu te défile ? La blague._

_- Harry t'en veux beaucoup, dis donc.._

_- MOI AUSSI JE T'EN VEUX !_

_- Ah, Niall aussi._

_- MOI AVEC !_

_- Bon, il reste que Liam et moi qui.. Ne t'en veux pas trop beaucoup._

_- Wouah. Zayn, t'as voulu coucher avec la fille que ton meilleur pote aimait, tu m'en veux, c'est cool mais t'as des tord aussi._

...

...

...

**G**ros blanc.

...

...

...

_- Bon, je.. Je vous laisse ! Candice parti, je crois._

_- Elle se casse, elle était de mèche avec vous c'est ça ?_

_- Oui._

_- Louis, t'es froid._

_- Oui._

_- Tu m'en veux._

_- Effectivement._

_- Liam, il m'en veux aussi ?_

_- Non, moi je trouve ça drôle !_

_- Si c'est si drole, prend ma place._

_- Non Niall, ça va aller !_

**E**lena raccrocha. On essayait de la rappeler, sans succes. Fallait qu'on arrange cette histoire, au plus vite. Je décida de lui envoyé un message.

" _Mon amour. Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir menti. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, te faire peur avec tous ça. Tu me manque, chaque jour. Je ne pense qu'a toi, sans cesse. Reviens. J'ai besoin de toi. Vraiment._ "

**E**t elle avait répondu, plus vite que ce que je n'aurai cru..

" _Je t'aime idiot. T'es l'amour de ma vie, je ne peux vivre sans toi et c'est aussi très dur pour moi. Je ne peux pas revenir. Je commence a me souvenir de tous, ou presque. On était si heureux, comment j'ai pu oublié ça ? Je ne suis pas digne de toi Niall. Tu mérite mieux, bien mieux._ "

**Point de vue, Harry :**

**J**e regardais Niall. Il était triste, les yeux larmoyant en regardant son portable. Je lui pris , mais j'aurai pas du. Quand j'ai commencé a lire le sms d'Elena, j'avais juste envie de la taper. Elle se rend compte au moins, de la douleur de Niall ? J'étais décu, en colère. Je répondais a la place de Niall.

" _Ok, bah salut alors, j'vais allez baiser des meuf ce soir en boite, t'sais. _"

**J**e connais Elena, elle va vite vouloir revenir vers Niall. Elle est jalouse, et je sais la manier. Niall était pas très content mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien a dire. Elle mettait du temps a répondre, c'étais bon signe ! Elle devait paniquer. TANT MIEUX. On était presque arrivé devant chez elle. Et ça faisait trois heures que j'avais envoyé le sms. Elle devait allez bien mal tiens ! On descendait de la voiture, frappa chez elle. Elle ouvrit, elle avait pas dû regarder qui c'était avant.. Et là, elle nous regarda. Surprise, choquée.. Les yeux rouge. Elle essuyait ses larmes, nous fit entrer. J'avais mal au coeur pour elle. C'était ma faute et je le savais.. Je l'a pris donc dans mes bras. Elle me serrai contre elle.

_- Je suis désolé.._

_- Tu n'as rien fait, Harry. C'est moi qui m'excuse.._

_- Chuut.._

**J**e l'a berçais doucement, les garçons nous regardais sans comprendre. Seul Niall savait pour le sms. Ils se regardaient, nous regardaient, puis regardaient Niall.

_- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Elle est en larmes, elle nous laisse entrer et elle est dans les bras d'Harry. Y'a quelques heures elle ne voulait pas nous parler, encore moins nous voir et Harry lui en voulait plus que nous tous réuni. J'ai du mal a comprendre._

_- Je vais t'expliqué, Louis. Juste cinq minutes. Elle va m'en vouloir après.._

**J**e la serrai très fort une dernière fois, lui embrassa la joue. Je la regardais, elle souriait légérement.

_- C'est moi. _

_- Oui je vois bien. Je ne suis pas aveugle, Harry.._

_- Non, le sms. C'était moi, pas Niall._

**E**lle regardait Niall, soulagée.

_- Je suppose que je l'ai bien mérité, ce coup là.._

_- Oui, tu lui a brisé le coeur. Niall t'aime plus que sa propre vie._

_- Je l'aime aussi, plus que tous au monde.._

_- Dis le lui alors._

_- Il est pas sourd._

**J**e la poussai vers Niall, il l'a rattrapa. C'étais tellement mignon a voir. Ils se regardaient, comme si ils se voyaient pour la première fois. On voyait bien, qu'ils avaient envie de s'embrasser.

**Point de vue, Niall :**

**E**lle est si belle, même quand elle pleure. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle etait dans mes bras, elle me regardait comme si elle m'aimait, comme avant.. Je l'embrassais, comme une pulsion. Je la coinçais entre le mur et moi. Elle passait ses bras autour de moi, continuait de m'embrasser, encore et encore. On était couper du monde. Je la portais, l'embrassant toujours. Je me dirigeai vers sa chambre ...


	23. Chapter 23

**Point de vue , Elena :**

**J**'étais dans les bras de Niall. Il m'avais manqué, tellement. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais fais, pour lui en vouloir. J'avais eu cet accident toute seule. J'avais été poussée, il n'avait pas provoqué tous ça, ni ma perte de mémoire. J'ai été idiote. Niall s'était endormie après .. Enfin, vous avez compris. Je restais contre lui, je ne voulais plus être loin de lui. Jamais. Je repensais ensuite a ce que j'avais a terminer.. Mon livre sur eux. J'esperais aussi qu'ils ne l'avait pas trouvé, ça gacherai ma surprise. Mais sinon tant pis, je le finirai quand même ! Je voulu me lever, une envie de faire pipi ! Quand je senti quelqu'un a coté de moi, autre que Niall .. Puis cette personne me toucha, et je hurla ..

_- C'est juste moi ! Harry !_

_- Espere de pervers va ! Tu m'as fais peur .._

**I**l me pris dans ses bras, embrassa ma joue.

_- Je t'aime Elena._

_- Je t'aime aussi Harry, ma bouclette n'a moi !_

_- Tu sais, Niall a vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir._

_- Tu parle.. Avec tous ce qu'il a subit par ma faute, je doute que ça soit de la chance._

_- Tu le rend heureux. Que serai le bonheur sans petite periode pas très joyeuse ?_

_- Oui c'est sur, mais quand même .._

_- Reste avec lui jusqu'a la fin de votre vie, et ça sera reglé !_

_- Je le ferai, je ne compte pas être une fois encore loin de lui._

_- Dis .. Quand tu a dis que tu te souvenais de tous .. C'est vraiment, de tout ?_

_- Oui, Harry.._

_- Donc, tu te souviens de notre rencontre ._

_- Evidemment. Tu as changé ma vie, sans toi je ne serai pas ici en ce moment._

_- Je n'ai rien fais. Mais je voulais savoir .._

_- Oui ?_

_- C'étais quoi, la vrai raison ?- La raison de ?_

_- Tu étais triste ce jour là. Je l'ai bien vu. Mais tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dit pourquoi._

_- Je t'ai dis, que j'avais pas été vraiment très heureuse, avant. C'étais surtout ça. Le fait d'être seule, d'avoir perdu le gout de tout. Je sais qu'on aurai pas dit sur le coup mais a ce moment là, je n'avais plus le gout de faire de la photographie. Avant ce jour là, j'aurai passé ma vie, a faire des seances photos, a poser pour des photographes.. J'aimais ça. Mais c'est parti. Aujourd'hui, j'aime vous prendre en photos parce que vous êtes dérangé du cerveau, et j'aime ça ! Vous avez une joie de vivre d'enfer !_

_- Aujourd'hui, tu ressents encore ça ? _

_- Non, biensur que non. Je vous ai, tous les cinq. _

**I**l souriait. Il faisait nuit dans ma chambre mais je le sentais. Il embrassa encore une fois ma joue, caressais mes cheveux . Je souriais, moi aussi. J'étais vraiment heureuse. Je me leva d'un coup, passant au dessus de lui et courru hors de ma chambre. Faut dire, ça devenait urgent !

**Point de vue , Harry :**

J'avais envie de rire tellement elle était parti comme une folle ! Niall dormait profondement . Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais cru jusqu'a ce qu'il me prennes pour Elena et qu'il me serre dans ses bras.

_- Oh mon amour ! Tu es reveillé ? _*****Avec une voix de fille *****

Il sursauta, j'éclatais de rire. Au même moment, Elena entra dans sa chambre, surprise de me voir rire.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Oh rien Harry ! Niall et moi on faisait un calin en amoureux ! _***** Toujours avec une voix de fille *****

_- Je comprend plus rien ! _**E**lle riait

_- Moi non plus.. J'ai dormi avec toi et me suis reveiller avec Harry.._

**E**lena et moi, nous etions parti a rire, c'était vraiment drôle, surtout avec sa tête de bébé ! Les garçons nous avaient rejoin, curieux.

_- Il se passe quoi ici ?_

_- Oh Louis mon amour ! Viens te rejoindre a nous !_

_- Harry a dijoncter, c'est rien. J'suis parti cinq petite minutes et en revenant il avait térorrisé mon n'amoureux._

**Point de vue , Elena :**

**N**iall s'était levé, heureusement, il avait remis son boxer. Oui, pour éviter qu'il y ai un "accident" . Enfin, du Niall quoi. Il se refugiait dans les bras de Louis. J'avais envie de rire mais je me retenais, c'était trop mignon de les voir comme ça. Harry, lui, ne s'était pas retenu de rire.

_- Il préfére Louis a toi Elé ! _

_- Et Louis préfére Niall a toi._

**I**ls riaient tous, sauf Harry. J'aimais bien le taquiner avec ça. Toutes les fans aimaient leur Bromance. En même temps, comment ne pas les aimer quand on voit leur complicité .

_- Bon, a table !_

**Q**uand Niall entendi Liam dire ça, il parti directement dans la cuisine. On le suivait, en souriant.

-_ Bon, vu les bruits qu'on a pu entendre, je sens qu'il va beaucoup manger._

_- Le rapport entre les bruits et son estomac ? Et puis, on a pas fait de bruit ..._

_- Non, du tout. C'est pas comme si on vous avait entendu de la salle, porte fermé avec de la musique. Du tout._

_- Oh non ..._

_- Oh Si ! Et le rapport c'est que vu qu'il a fait beaucoup de sport cette après-midi, il va bien manger._

_- Faut que je pense a insonoriser ma chambre._

_- Pas la peine, tu reviens a la maison. Et chut. T'as pas le droit de refuser._

_- Je t'aime Liamou_

_- Je t'aime aussi Elenou !_

_- MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME ELENOU !_

_- Me too Louis !_

_- Et moi je pu ?_

_- Mais non Zayn ! Je t'aime très fort ! Je vous aimes tous, très fort ! _

**A**rrivé dans la cuisine, je vis tous un repas sur la table, pour au moins 10 personnes. A ce que je vois, les garçons avaient commander tous ça pendant qu'on.. dormait ? Niall avait déjà commencé a manger. Du Niall quoi. On suivit tous , car on avait faim quand même .. La soirée passait vite.

**_[Quelques jours plus tard]_**

**D**ans quelques heures. Les garçons et moi, nous etions dans l'avion pour retourné a Londres, à la maison. J'avais hate pour plusieurs raison. Premièrement, j'aimais cette maison, je m'y sentais tellement bien ! Deuxièment, j'avais tous mes plus beau souvenir là-bas. Et troisièmement, mon livre y étais. J'esperais juste qu'ils ne l'ai pas trouvé, sinon, ma surprise serai... Gaché ! Ou pas d'ailleurs . En faite, ça dependra de ce qu'ils auront trouvé ou pas trouvé justement ! Je stressais, Niall le ressentait car il carressa ma joue, et m'embrassa. Je me senti mieux de suite, emporté dans un autre monde. A chaque baiser je ressentais ça, cet impression d'être ailleurs. Notre avion atterrissais, je devenais hystérique tellement j'avais hate ! J'avais été la première a y descendre, la première a prendre ma valise, alors qu'on avait un voiturier qui je faisais mais je ne pouvais m'empeché.. Je m'installais dans la limousine ( faut dire, une voiture pour 6 personnes, a part les mini-bus, on en trouve pas souvent ! ) et j'attendais les garçons qui, bien-sûr, prennaient leur temps !

_- C'est qu'elle est impatiente Elenou dis-donc !_

_- Allez les garçons ! Zayn entre et laisse passer les autres !_

_- Exigeante en plus ! _

_- Bah oui j'ai hate !_

_- On peut savoir pourquoi ?_

_- Tous le monde assis, après on verra !_

**E**t ils s'installèrent tous, tranquillement .. Doucement. Le pire c'est que ça les amusaient de me faire ça ! Les villain garçons, ils comprendront un jour, pourquoi j'étaient si pressée !

_- Explique maintenant choupette ._

_- Alors voilà. Avez vous fouiller ma chambre ?_

_- Euuh .. A vrai dire on a dû y retourné une seule fois depuis .. l'accident. Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que j'ai un gros secret dedans et j'avais pas envie que l'un de vous tombe dessus._

_- Quel genre de secret ?_

_- Le genre que vous saurez un jour, quand j'aurai fini de nourrir mon secret !_

_- J'ai hate de savoir ce que c'est._

_- Ah, t'as vu Zayn, comment c'est nul d'avoir hate !_

_- Allez on veut savoir !_

_- Louis, show me your ass. On verra après !_

**L**ouis m'avait fait un clin d'oeil. On riait tous, on parlait de tous et de rien, jusqu'a ce qu'on arrive a la maison. Là encore, j'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Sauf que j'avais pas les clé, je les avaient jamais repris a l'hopital vu que je ne m'en souvenais pas. Les garçons avaient pris mes affaires personnelles là-bas quand je suis retourné en France. Niall mis du temps a ouvrir la porte, comme si c'était drole ! Au final je me retrouvais les yeux bandé et Liam me faisait avancé dans la maison surement. Harry pris le relais je crois, car je senti ses bouclettes sur ma joue.

_- Compte jusqu'a dix et enlève le bandeau, éclate toi bien. Je t'aime. _**I**l l'avait chuchotté, je souriais.

_- Je t'aime aussi bouclettes !_

**J**e commençais a compter, en faite non, j'avais abandonner a trois. J'enlevais le bandeau et decouvris ma chambre. Notre chambre, a moi et Niall. Rien avait changé.. C'étais magique. Je décidais de vérifié que mon livre était là, et oui. La seule chose qi avait changé dans ma chambre, c'était la boite rose sur mon bureau. Je ne la reconnaissais pas. Je décidai de l'ouvrir, pas curiosité. C'était des photos. Les photos qu'on avait fait avec les garçons quelques jours avant l'accident. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Après tous ce temps, ils étaient toujours là pour moi, comme si j'étais unique, comme si j'étais la seule personne au monde a les rendre heureux. Je les rajouterai dans mon livre. Certaines, pas toutes. J'aurai jamais assez de place ! Sinon ça va etre un dictionnaire ! Je remettais le livre, bien caché, puis allais rejoindre les garçons. Je leur sautais dans les bras en fait. Rectification, je sautais dans les bras de Louis et ils me serraient tous contre eux. Pourquoi Louis ? Il était devant ! Je pleurais dans leur bras. Je les aimaient tant, et si fort ! On resta comme ça un petit moment, le bonheur d'être avec eux, dans cette maison. Ils enbrassèrent tous mes joues, je souriais.

_- Pourquoi tu pleure ma bébé ?_

_- Parce que je vous aimes, je ne sais pas ce que je serai sans vous. Je.. Vous avez embelli ma vie. Sans vous, je ne serai pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui, je n'aurai jamais connu cet instant de bonheur, ainsi que tous les autres, je n'aurai pas la vie que j'ai en ce moment, et je ne pourrai jamais vous remerciez assez pour tous ça._

_- C'est toi Elena. C'est toi qui a changé ta vie, c'est toi qui est venu a Londres, toi qui a gagné la vie que tu as. Pas nous, on t'as juste vu, en petite culottes chez Harry, et on t'as adopter. _**L**ouis pleurai.

_- Je vous aimes._

_- On t'aime aussi mon amour._

_- Je t'aime encore plus mon Niallou !_

**J**e souriais, Louis me lacha, et je reparti dans la chambre. En sautillant ! J'étais trop heureuse pour marché normalement. Je mis une feuilles sur la porte. " Occupé " . La musique a fond, leurs chansons, bien-sûr. J'écoutais que ça, une vrai drogue ! Je finissais le livre, bien qu'il ne pourrai pas être fini avant plusieurs années ! J'en ferai un autre s'il le faut. Je mis 5 heures pour le finir. Il faisait presque 1000 pages. Je ne vais pas faire un livre de 1000 pages ! Je le séparais en 4 catégories. Leurs débuts, des photos prises par d'autre que moi. Leurs moments tournées. Leurs moments ensembles hors tournées. Et l'autre je le nomerai " Divers " parce qu'il y aura de tous ! 250 pages par catégorie, ça devrais le faire ! Une amie de Niall avait une maison d'edition, je lui envoyais les documents, elle se chargerai de relier tous ça et me l'enverra. J'avais hate de recevoir tous ça !

_**[La semaine suivante]**_

**J**'avais reçu mes colis. Autant vous dire que les garçons se demandaient ce que ça pouvait être ! Je les deballais des cartons mis du papier cadeau a la place. J'allais ensuite voir mes impatients.

_- Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_- On veut savoir !_

_- Ca fais une semaine que tu nous en parles, alors crache le morceau !_

_- Allez !_

_- S'il te plait !_

_- Oui c'est bon c'est bon ! Je vais vous le dire.._

**J**'avais les paquets dans mon dos, ça pesait lourds quand même ! Je les mis devant eux, ils étaient un peu intrigué, ça se voyait a leur tête.

_- C'est .. Assez gros quand même._

_- Bah oui mon Harry, j'fais jamais les choses a moitié !_

_- Y'avais pas quatre colis ?_

_- Si._

_- Ah.._

_- Bon, j'vais arrêter de vous faire attendre, tenez ! Pour vous cinq ! _

**I**ls se jetèrent dessus, ça me faisait rire ! Ils déballaient le tous, et quand ils découvrirent les quatres livres, ils avaient les larmes aux yeux. Moi aussi du coup !

_- Vous aimez ? J'ai commencé ça il y a un moment déjà mais je tenais vraiment a le finir et vous le donner._

_- C'est magnifique... On ignorait que tu nous preparais quelque chose du genre.. C'est .. Y'as pas de mot assez fort pour l'expliquer !_

**J**'avais eu le droits a pleins de bisous et de calins ! Ils avaient tous décidé de les faires publier. J'étais contente, heureuse ! Et c'est ainsi que mon bonheur continua. Quelques mois plus tard, je me mariai avec Niall. Un an après notre mariage, je découvris que j'étais enceinte. Un petit garçon ! Son prénom ? Liam. Liam James Horan.

**THE END ****_! _**


End file.
